Plume noire et pomme d'argent
by Stratocumulocephale
Summary: Harry et Lucian ne croient pas en la réincarnation. Pourtant, ils ont gardés leurs personnalités, et surtout, l'intelligence de leurs vies antérieures. Est-ce que le monde magique est prêt à survivre aux génies jumeaux, dont l'intelligence n'a d'égal que l'originalité et l'ambition ? Jeux d'intelligence, manipulation: Dumbledore et Voldemort vont ils survivre ou être surpassés ?
1. Prologue

Cette fanfiction est écrite à but purement récréatif. Harry Potter et Death Note appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, J.K. Rowling, et Obha & Obata

* * *

Prologue

Let's just say this: you will feel the fear and pain known only to humans who've used the notebook. And when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my death note. Be warned any human who's used a death note can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity... That's all.

(Ep. 1)Ryuk - Death Note

By writer Tsugumi Ohba and artist Takeshi Obata

* * *

La réincarnation est comme la renaissance. Mais c'est loin d'être une résurrection.

* * *

La porte toqua. Lucille l'ouvrit, et fut surprise de ne voir personne. Elle baissa la tête en entendant des pleurs. Devant elle, déposés sur le perron, gisaient deux nourrissons, emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Elle resta, sans réagir, pendant quelques minutes, à les observer. Tous deux semblaient avoir le même âge, mais ils étaient si différents ! Celui de droite la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts, cernés d'un noir aussi sombres que ses cheveux en bataille. Des mèches tombaient sur son front, et laissaient entrevoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La couverture était usée, et ne semblait pas pouvoir protéger le bébé du froid. Une feuille, pliée en quatre, y était coincée. Lucille se pencha, modifiant ses vieux os en entendant un craquement. Elle s'empara de la lettre et la lut.

« Mon mari et moi ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec ceux de son espèce. Gardez-le. Il s'appelle Harry, même s'il répond à « L » »

Lucille maudit la cruauté de ceux qui avaient abandonné un bébé aussi délicieux dans le froid. Elle se tourna vers le second garçon. Celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien au premier. Plutôt grand pour son âge, ses cheveux châtains et ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante le destinaient à en faire un tombeur. Une lettre était également posée sur son linge, qui était clairement d'une qualité supérieure. L'enveloppe était jaune, étrangement ancienne et la lettre semblait avoir été écrite sur un parchemin.

« Sa mère est morte à sa naissance, et son père est mort en héros en combattant pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Même si je déteste vous le confier, le ministère ne se doutera jamais qu'il se trouve ici.

Il était la « lumière » de ses parents, their « Light ». Son nom est Lucifer. »

Lucille sourit, bienveillante, et prit les deux garçons dans ses bras. Ils avaient une chose en commun. Une lueur d'intelligence luisait dans leurs yeux.

« Vous avez été trouvés le même jour. Vous êtes si différents, mais si semblables. » Elle rit doucement. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez comme des frères, et même si les autres garçons sont méchants, vous pourrez toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. « Bienvenue à l'orphelinat Wool »

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue ! Très cours, je sais, mais le premier chapitre arrive dans quelques heures


	2. Chapter 1

_Edit: Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cette histoire a été déplacée de "crossover Death Note et Harry Potter" à "Harry Potter". J'ai prit cette décision à la suite du message d'un de mes lecteurs. Il me disait que, bien que n'ayant jamais lu Death Note, il comprenait et appréciait beaucoup l'histoire. Il m'a ensuite encouragé à la changer de catégorie afin d'améliorer sa visibilité. Après une intense réflexion, j'ai décidé de suivre son revanche, si vous lisez cette histoire en n'ayant jamais lu Death Note, je vous conseille d'aller lire un rapide résumé et de consulter les pages wikipedia de L et de Light._

 _Cordialement_

 _Votre serviteur_

* * *

 _ **LOI DE MURPHY**_

 _ **"Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, tournera nécessairement mal."**_

* * *

« Dit, Light ? »

L bailla, et se mit en boule sur son lit, dans sa position favorite. Il se tenait les genoux contre le torse, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Les deux garçons venaient de fêter leurs quatre ans présumés, et étaient passés du dortoir collectif réservé aux pensionnaires les plus jeunes à une chambre plus privée. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été adopté. Mais il y avait eu des tentatives, cependant, à chaque fois, la famille n'avait voulu prendre qu'un des garçons, généralement Light. Mais les deux étaient littéralement inséparables. Quand l'un d'entre eux était dans une pièce sans l'autre pendant trop longtemps, il commençait à se mettre en colère ou à entrer en dépression. Les matrones de l'Orphelinat avaient assimilées cette bizarrité à la forte amitié entre les deux « frères », mais Light et L sentaient qu'il y avait quelques chose de plus subtil, de plus profond à cela.

« Oui, L ? ». La voix douce de Light lui répondit. Le jeune garçon avait relevé la tête, et venait de fermer un livre qu'il posa à côté de lui. L'ouvrage portait sur des maths élémentaires, niveau primaire. Il était cependant surprenant que des enfants si jeunes puissent y comprendre quelque chose, mais ils n'étaient pas surnommés les « petits génies » pour rien, même si ce surnom les énervait : Pourquoi petits ? L et Light n'avaient commencés l'école que depuis un an, mais ils avaient déjà sautés deux classes. Cela pouvait paraître exagéré, mais à quoi bon rester en petite section quand on savait déjà lire et écrire ? En réalité, ils auraient pu aller jusqu'en CE1, mais les professeurs voulaient « qu'ils restent avec ceux de leur âge ». Ils ne s'en souciaient guère, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas séparés. Sans l'autre, les cours seraient devenus si ennuyeux ! En plus, la maîtresse les laissait tranquille, et ils étaient libres de lire et de discuter sans être interrompus. Les deux garçons s'étaient créé un jeu qui leur faisait passer le temps. Ils avaient trouvé un vieux livre sur les codes secrets, qui les obsédait, et chacun, les rares fois où ils n'étaient pas libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, faisait passer à l'autre un petit message codé, que l'autre s'empressait de casser. Les codes étaient élémentaires, très faciles à déchiffrer, mais c'était une prouesse que des enfants de quatre ans arrivent à faire cela.

«Tu ne trouves pas ça paradoxale que ton père soit « mort en héros » s'il travaillait pour le seigneur des ténèbres ? »

Un rictus déforma brièvement la bouche de Light.

« Tout est relatif, L. Les nazis étaient persuadés de faire le bien en éliminant les juifs

-Tu compares ton père à un nazi ? Rapprochement intéressant, répondit L, le visage angélique

-Nous savons tous les deux comment va finir cette discussion, alors je refuse de la continuer » répondit Light en souriant

* * *

Light verrouilla la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il s'assit sur son lit, où L mangeait une tartine. Ils venaient de fêter leur cinquième anniversaire il y a environ dix jours. Es deux frères avaient sentis une montée de la tension qu'il était facile d'expliquer. Light était charmant, L était mignon. Tous deux étaient libellés « prodiges ». Ce que les couples venant adopter recherchaient. Les autres garçons commençaient à se montrer mesquins avec eux, lorsqu'il était clair que L et Light étaient devenus des dangers. Et ces brimades commençaient à monter en intensité. Light venait d'aller récupérer les chaussuues de L qu'un des garçons malveillant avait caché. L prit la parole

« De toute manière, je préfère marcher pieds nus »

* * *

Light se sentit être secoué, doucement. Il grommela.

« Dit, Light, je viens de faire un cauchemar. Je peux dormir avec toi ? » Il sourit. Il ne devrait pas choyer son frère, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. Il se décala, et fit une place à L, qui se précipita sous la couette. Les deux garçons s'endormirent ensemble, leurs membres entremêlés et un sourire paisible au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Pour leur sixième anniversaire, les deux garçons avaient été battus pour la première fois. Ils s'étaient retirés, en sang, dans leur chambre. L avait pansé leurs blessures. Light était le plus atteint, il avait voulu protéger son frère, plus chétif et étique. Ils s'étaient regardés, puis avaient éclatés de rire. Leurs côtes blessées leur faisaient tellement mâles, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher.

« Regarde-nous. Quel pathétique spectacle. Ils ont deux ans de plus que nous, et nous avons deux ans d'avance sur eux. Leur cerveau est à peine supérieur à celui d'un mollusque apathique, et pourtant, on se fait battre ». Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de Light qui, subitement, n'avait plus envie de rire. Les deux garçons avaient un égo surdimensionné, et c'était un coup dur. Ils se sentaient si… faibles ! L se rapprocha de lui, et lui sourit tristement. Il lui tendit un paquet, ma emballé. Il y avait plus de scotch que de papier cadeau, et Light sourit : c'était tellement semblable à son frère ! Il murmura « merci » et déballa presque religieusement le paquet. Il contenait un petit échiquier, et ses trente-deux pièces, grossièrement sculptées. L l'avait fait lui-même. Light serra longuement son frère dans ses bras. Les deux restèrent longtemps dans cette position, silencieux. Heureux de ne pas être seul. Heureux d'avoir l'autre. Light s'extirpa lentement des bras de son frère, et lui tendit un cadeau. Parfaitement emballé. Les deux ricanèrent, conscients de leurs caractères antithétiques. L déchira le papier frénétiquement, révélant un petit coffret en bois. La boîte contenant deux objets en acier mat. L sourit de toutes ses dents, en comprenant la fonction de ces deux petits boitiers comportant un unique bouton, que Light avait façonné. Des « Talkie-Walkie » pour communiquer en morse. Chacun était suffisamment discret pour pouvoir être dissimulé dans le creux d'une main. Ainsi, même séparés, les deux garçons seraient ensemble.

* * *

Light était assis, et contemplait distraitement le paysage par la fenêtre tandis que le professeur parlait. Il communiquait avec L via la machine qu'il avait construite il y a sept mois de cela. Au lieu d'être en CE comme des enfants de leurs âges, ils étaient en CM2. Mais les cours étaient incroyablement ennuyeux, et Light ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans son frère. Son appareil vibra.

« -e4 c5.

-Une ouverture peu originale » répondit Light. Les deux garçons s'amusaient à faire des parties d'échecs mentaux. En plus de combler leur ennui, ils pouvaient ainsi se mesurer à l'autre et entraîner leur cerveau. Pour l'instant, Light gagnait les parties sur un véritable échiquier, à 89 contre 75, tandis que L remportait les parties mentales à 432 contre 421. La cloche sonna, et les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Les deux compères entreprirent de rentrer, à pied, jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Comme d'habitudes ils débattaient. Le sujet actuel était leur favori, et revenait dans la majorité de leurs discussions. La Justice. Les deux garçons en étaient obsédés, mais partageaient des vues différentes sur le sujet

« - La peine de mort est essentielle, disait Light. Elle est dissuasive, efficace, permet des économies dans les milieux carcéraux et affiche clairement la sévérité de la population à l'encontre des crimes graves. » L haussa les épaules, et continua à manger sa barbe à papa. Son frère continua.

« Elle donne plus de marge de manœuvre au procureur pour obtenir, par la menace, d'autres informations de l'accusé ». L jeta le bâton de Barbe à papa, après l'avoir soigneusement léché.

« Dis ce que tu veux, Light, mais tu ne me convaincra pas. La peine de mort tue. Tuer est un crime. Tuer des criminels, c'est devenir soi-même un criminel. La peine de mort est une violation des droits fondamentaux de l'être humain au vu des articles 3 et 5 de la Déclaration Universelle des Droits de l'Homme. Et puis, les juges sont faillibles, et s'ils se trompent dans leur jugement ? Que l'accusé était innocent ? Et si… »

Un cri les interrompit.

« Eh, vous deux ! »

Light et L se retournèrent lentement, pour faire face à trois de leur camarades de classe. Chacun avait quatre ans et vingt centimètres de plus. Les deux frères étaient sur leurs gardes ; ils savaient leurs camarades jaloux : ils étaient les favoris de la classe, les prodiges. Et leur petite taille ne leur permettait de se défendre. Malgré leurs doutes, L ne vit pas le premier coup venir. Mais il le sentit. Fort. Il vit un mouvement à sa droite et se prépara a être frappé. Mais son frère se jeta entre l'assaillant et lui, prenant le pied dans l'estomac. A sa place. Light était au sol, encerclé par les garçons qui le frappaient sans merci. L les regardait, impuissant. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ils avaient planifiés. Dès leur sixième anniversaire, ils avaient été assez grands pour s'inscrire dans un dojo. Ils avaient calculés, pensés les arts martiaux qu'ils allaient pratiquer en fonction de leur masse musculaire, leur agilité et leur taille. L avait opté pour de la capoeira, tandis que Light pratiquait une branche très technique de la boxe chinoise. Ils avaient travaillés dur. Alors pourquoi ?

Du sang de Light atterrit sur son visage. L sortit de sa torpeur, et se mit à crier. Il sentait quelque chose gonfler en lui, et puis tout explosa. Les trois assaillants furent inexplicablement projetés contre le mur, comme s'ils avaient été frappés par un camion. Ils s'évanouirent.

Light se releva, chancelant, et vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant une dizaine de minute, trop ébahis par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Leur esprit analysait méthodiquement toutes les possibilités. Aucune n'était logique. Ce n'était pas logique.

« Ma….magie ? »


	3. Chapter 2

Je ne possède ni la grâce ni le plaisir de posséder Death Note et Harry Potter, qui appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, dont vous pourrez trouver le nom suite à une rapide recherche Google.

Ce chapitre fait plus de 3000 mots, et les prochains chapitres auront environ la même longueur. En général, elle variera de 2500 mots à 4000 mots.

N'hésitez pas à me dire en Review ce que vous pensez de mon travail, afin que je puisse m'améliorer !

* * *

Commentaire de O'Toole  
(Loi de Sod)

Murphy était un optimiste.

* * *

Chapitre 2

L et Light étaient assis face à face, dans leur chambre. La porte était fermée à clef, et les volets rabattus. Le sujet dont ils allaient discuter était sensible. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment commencer. Aucun ne parlait, mais leur regard était suffisant pour communiquer. Ils ne croyaient pas avoir mal vu, ou avoir raté un élément. Une seule explication était possible. La sensation de puissance s'étant échappée de son corps ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa responsabilité. L, grâce à une sorte de télékinésie, avait vaincu leurs agresseurs.

« Bon, Light. Ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait, ni de comment je l'ai fait, mais il semble que j'ai projeté trois enfants de près de deux fois mon poids contre à mur. Au vu du bruit à l'impact et de leur état, leur vitesse était supérieure à vingt kilomètres par heure. Le pouvoir, quel qu'il soit, semble avoir été activé par certaines conditions. » L s'arrêta, et prit le temps de réfléchir. Light continua :

« Lorsque j'étais en danger. Soit tu ne peux activer cette « force » que pour me protéger. Peut-être pour te protéger toi. Elle semble être utilisable lorsque tu éprouves une forte colère, ou un fort désespoir. Peut-être que cela s'étend à d'autres émotions, mais cela reste à vérifier. Une autre possibilité est que tu sois une « évolution » de l'homme, un « mutant », et que cette protection soit un mécanisme de défense naturel s'activant lorsque ton organisme atteint un taux d'adrénaline critique ». Il s'arrêta, et médita ses propos. Les deux frères restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que L ne se décide à continuer.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que quelque chose d'absurde et de totalement surnaturel nous arrive ». Light acquiesça. L semblait partager ce sentiment, ce fourmillement au fond de son crâne comme s'il devrait se souvenir de quelque chose, comme s'il n'avait pas accès à une partie de sa mémoire. L continua, comme si de rien n'était.

«Peut-être ai-je utilisé quelque chose que je ne pouvais faire qu'une fois dans ma vie ? Et si je ne pouvais plus jamais le refaire ? Et ce pouvoir s'est manifesté sous forme télékinésique. Mais si ce n'était pas toujours le cas ? Si je pouvais également, si j'apprenais à contrôler ce pouvoir, faire de la pyrokinésie, me téléporter ou encore lire dans les pensées ? » Light se tortilla sur son lit, mal à l'aise. Si L pouvait lire dans ses pensées ? Ils étaient très proches, mais leur amitié et leur fraternité se basait surtout sur leur intellect. Chacun était le seul que l'autre considérait comme un égal. Et maintenant, L était supérieur. Light ne voulait pas être jaloux, ce n'était pas la faute de L. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il prit la parole, d'un ton défaitiste. « Reste à savoir si ce don est inné, ou acquis »

* * *

Cela faisait six jours et dix-sept heures depuis que L avait découvert son « Don ». Les deux frères expérimentaient pour le définir, pour connaitre ses limites et pour découvrir un moyen de le maîtriser. Et de l'apprendre. L sentait que son frère était jaloux, et cela le gênait énormément. Il travaillait autant, sinon plus que Light, pour que celui-ci puisse également maîtriser le Don, comme ils en étaient venus à l'appeler. L avait réussi à le réutiliser une fois depuis l'évènement, en concentrant toute sa volonté et ses émotions sur un crayon. Ce dernier avait lévité de quelques millimètres pendant trois secondes et soixante centièmes environ. Leur hypothèse était partiellement confirmée : le Don était instinctif, et pour le maîtriser, il fallait maîtriser son esprit et ses émotions. Non pas les inhiber, mais les contrôler. Les deux garçons avaient été soulagés de découvrir que le Don n'était pas à usage unique. Mais ils ne savaient toujours pas comment faire pour que Light en bénéficie. L avait donc décidé d'utiliser des moyens drastiques. Il se trouvait sur le toit de l'orphelinat avec son frère. Il se tenait près du bord, tandis que Light était plus en retrait. Il s'avança, et se tourna vers Light.

« Light. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre avec ce don. Adieu. »

Et il sauta

* * *

L'expérience avait porté ses fruits, L en était satisfait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était jeté du toit, dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction émotionnelle forte chez son frère. Cela avait fonctionné, mais pas selon les plans de L. Light avait bien pu utiliser le Don, mais si L n'avait pas prévu son coup, il serait mort. Light avait crié, et s'était précipité vers le bord, en larmes. Il s'apprêtait à voir le corps sans vie de son rival, frère, ami, égal. Celui-ci était un étage en dessous, sur le balcon, agrippé à un matelas qu'il devait avoir disposé au préalable. Light était tellement soulagé et tellement en colère, qu'il avait explosé. Il avait insulté son frère, et avait sauté pour le rejoindre. Il était en train d'enchaîner les « Tu es inconscient ! Même les pandas dont tu partages les yeux ne sont pas aussi stupides ! » et « Si tu veux vraiment mourir, tu n'as qu'à demander ! ». Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage fasciné de L. Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents « Light. Tu devrais te calmer. Le matelas à prit feu, et si tu continues, je devrais réquisitionner la moitié de ton lit. » Light s'était également retourné, et contempla le matelas avec des yeux écarquillés. L repris, sa voix en mode « business » :

« En tout cas, cela nous apporte de nouvelles informations. Premièrement, le Don n'est pas limité à la télékinésie. On peut également faire de la pyrokinésie et, très probablement, plein d'autres choses. Pour ce qui est de l'acquisition du pouvoir, cela reste très flou. Le fait que tu puisses l'activer ne signifie pas forcément qu'il n'est pas inné. C'est même probable qu'il le soit. Si n'importe qui pouvait activer le Don, à condition qu'il éprouve des émotions fortes, nous serions au courant. Et les exécutions capitales par injection létale seraient impossibles si le condamné, dans un état où il éprouve forcément de fortes émotions, commence à mettre le feu à la salle ou peut se téléporter. » L venait de sortir un bonbon à la menthe de sa poche. Il le déballa, et l'engloutit distraitement. Light continua à vocaliser les pensées qui, il en était sûr, ils partageaient.

« Je crois qu'on ne va plus s'ennuyer pendant un bout de temps. Mais il ne faudra pas négliger nos études. De même, il faudrait continuer la pratique intensive des arts martiaux et de nos instruments de musique. Cependant, notre emploi du temps devient subitement chargé. Il nous faut non seulement comprendre le Don, il faut également le maîtriser à la perfection. Les possibilités sont infinies, mais je propose de commencer par la télékinésie et la téléportation, si c'est possible. Ainsi, nous pourrons nous défendre et fuir si nécessaires. L'invisibilité semble également être une option intéressante… »

Les deux frères continuèrent à parler jusqu'à minuit, avant de se coucher tous les deux dans le lit de Light, qui ronchonna « C'est ta faute si ton matelas est brûlé, tu n'avais qu'à pas sauter ».

* * *

« Light ? »

« Oui, L »

« Cette histoire de matelas et de balcon, ça ne te rappelles pas quelque chose ? »

« Mmh. Je dors. »

* * *

« Light ! Light ! Viens voir ! » L rentra précipitamment dans la pièce. Light fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de son frère. Il était d'habitude flegmatique, presque apathique. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils avaient découvert le Don, et ils commençaient, doucement à le maîtriser. Au lieu de s'entraîner pour augmenter sa puissance, les deux frères se concentraient sur la précision. Ils jouaient par exemple leurs parties d'échec sans toucher les pièces, n'utilisant que leur pouvoir pour effectuer les déplacements. Ils avaient également compris quelques principes de pyrokinésie, même s'ils ne parvenaient qu'à très peu de résultats. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire tout en gardant le contrôle de leur feu était d'allumer une cigarette. Ceux que les résidents de l'orphelinat étaient venus à surnommer les « Jumeaux antipodiques » n'avaient cependant fait aucun progrès en matière de téléportation.

Cependant, en essayant de projeter leurs Dons, ils avaient fait une découverte intéressante. En expulsant leur pouvoir autour d'eux, en très petite quantités, afin qu'il imprègne l'air, ils avaient développés un « sixième sens ». Ils sentaient les mouvements de l'air, ceux des objets et détectaient ce qu'ils avaient décidés d'appeler « auras ». Chaque personne était perçue comme une « distorsion » dans leur sixième sens et formaient une sorte de tâche d'un marron verdâtre dans l'espace autour d'eux. Ils avaient également observés ce phénomène autour des animaux, mais dans une moindre mesure. Les deux frères avaient également déterminés que la maîtrise du Don n'était pas tant une question d'émotions que de volonté. Ils passaient une heure par jour à méditer, afin de conserver un esprit clair et ordonné. La pratique des arts martiaux forgeait non seulement leurs corps, mais également leurs esprits.

« Light »

Le châtain fut arraché à ses réflexions par les cris frénétiques de son compagnon et se décida à le suivre hors de la chambre. Ils marchèrent pendant une demi-douzaine de minutes, et arrivèrent à la bordure de la forêt qui jouxtait l'orphelinat. Light écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère s'approcher d'un serpent d'environ soixante-quinze centimètres. Une _Cerastes gasperettii,_ connue pour son caractère venimeux. Light allait dire à L de s'éloigner, mais il ne le fit pas. L était suffisamment cultivé pour reconnaître l'espèce et ses dangers, et suffisamment intelligent pour y réagir de façon appropriée. Il se passait quelque chose de particulier. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque L siffla, émettant un bruit identique à celui du serpent. Light s'arrêta net. L parlait le serpent. Il attendit qu'il finisse sa discussion. L laissa le serpent grimper et s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, puis se tourna vers Light. « D'après Didier, la faculté de… » Light l'interrompit : « Didier ? » L le regarda comme s'il était stupide « Le serpent. Bref, d'après lui, la faculté de parler le serpent, et de les contrôler est appelée Fourchelang. C'est une capacité très rare et héréditaire. » Light sourit. Ils venaient de trouver la parfaite défense contre les autres orphelins aux intentions malicieuses.

* * *

Light et L avaient fêté leur neuvième anniversaire il y a de cela un mois et demi. Les deux frères étaient fiers des progrès qu'ils avaient accomplis. Ils étaient en cinquième, et semblaient avoir battus un record national, même s'ils avaient refusés toute interview. A huit ans seulement, ils publiaient des articles dans un journal politique réputé, sous le pseudonyme de « Ryuuzaki ». Ce surnom leur était venu naturellement, mais ils avaient tous deux échangé un regard intrigué lorsque L l'avait proposé. Ryuuzaki était connu pour ses articles au style incisif et dénonciateur. C'était un auteur engagé contre la corruption, mais qui possédait une clairvoyance impressionnante sur les coulisses de la scène politique. Ils avaient également commencé à écrire un livre, nommé De l'Education, dans lequel ils remettaient en cause tout le système éducatif anglais. Les deux compères avaient également progressés en arts martiaux. L allait bientôt obtenir sa ceinture verte, et Light avait été invité par un entraîneur dans une « écurie pour les jeunes au fort potentiel ».

Les deux s'entrainaient ensemble quotidiennement. Leur combat était étrangement élégant. Les coups de Light étaient vifs et précis, tandis que ceux de L étaient amples et dévastateurs. Ils n'avaient pas dix ans, mais leurs affrontements étaient des danses à la fois sublimes et dangereuses. Ils avaient pensé à pratiquer devant les autres pensionnaires pour leur montrer qu'on « n'emmerdait pas les jumeaux antipodi'k », comme le disaient si crument les jeunes délinquants qui peuplaient l'orphelinat. Les deux frères avaient cependant décidés de ne pas le faire, pour garder l'effet de surprise si un affrontement débutait, mais surtout car ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être impressionnants l'énorme serpent qui les suivait partout s'en chargeait. Les progrès dont ils étaient le plus fier était cependant ceux de leur maîtrise du Don. La puissance brute de L était plus impressionnante que celle de Light, mais la subtilité et la précision de ce dernier étaient supérieures.

Ils arrivaient à bouger des objets de plus de quarante kilos, et à les tenir en l'air, à six mètres du sol pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'être épuisés. Light avait d'ailleurs créé une méthode de combat qui palliait son manque de puissance et utilisait sa précision et sa capacité à contrer plusieurs objets en même temps sans être déconcentré à son avantage. Son nom était explicite : « Les couteaux volants ». Il s'était procuré trois couteaux de lancer japonais qu'il pouvait contrôler pendant quinze minutes dans un rayon de vingt mètres sans se fatiguer. Les couteaux bougeaient vite entre trente et quarante kilomètres par heure. Suffisamment vite pour traverser un crâne. Les deux frères avaient eu du mal à dormir le soir où ils s'étaient rendu comptes qu'ils avaient des capacités pouvant mettre fin à une vie.

A cette technique, L préférait le renforcement physique. Light le pratiquait également, si ce n'est dans une moindre mesure. Cela consistait à infuser ses os et ses muscles de leur Don. Ils devenaient plus rapides et plus endurants. Lorsque la peau était infusée, elle pouvait supporter une pression dix fois supérieure à celle de son état normal, avant de céder. Lorsqu'ils avaient maîtrisés cette technique, leurs combats amicaux étaient passés à un tout autre niveau, et ils devaient maintenant pratiquer dans la forêt pour ne pas endommager les murs et le plancher de leur chambre.

Depuis quelques semaines, L et Light travaillaient intensément sur ce qu'ils avaient nommé « Projet MindBending ».Ils avaient ricanés comme les enfants qu'ils étaient censés être au moment de décider du nom. Depuis longtemps, ils avaient été attirés par le pouvoir que le Don pouvait avoir sur l'esprit d'autrui. Chaque soir, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, pour ne pas endommager leur cerveau, ils tentaient de pénétrer dans la tête de l'autre. L'un projetait son pouvoir sur la « victime », tandis que cette dernière utilisait les techniques de méditations et des méthodes de visualisation pour rendre l'accès plus facile. Ce soir, Light avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'esprit de L, avec son aide.

L et Light se tenaient côte à côte, dans une énorme pièce entièrement blanche, si ce n'est un des murs qui portait une énorme étagère tapissée de livres. Ceux-ci portaient différents titres, qui allaient de « Deuxième anniversaire » à «Criminels néo-zélandais» en passant par « Top dix des façons de voler son dessert à Light ». « Des souvenirs », devina L. Les « jumeaux » entreprirent de faire le tour de la vaste salle. La salle était entièrement vide, à l'exception de deux singularités. Un coin de la salle était envahi par une fumée noire et épaisse, qui leur donnait des frissons dans le dos. « Et c'est dans ma tête cette… chose ? » murmura L, horrifié.

« Visualise un changement dans cet espace », ordonna Light. Une expression de concentration intense apparut sur le visage de L et, peu après, un frigo surgit du néant. Light du résister à l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur lorsqu'il vit L s'éloigner de l'étrange fumée, ouvrir le frigo, et se saisir d'un énorme plat de mousse au chocolat. Il se mit à le déguster bruyamment, tandis que Light se concentrait et essayait de changer le « palais mental » de son frère. Aucun résultat.

« Il semble être impossible de modifier le palais mental d'autrui. A notre niveau en tout cas. Cependant, n'importe qui capable de pénétrer dans nos esprits peut avoir accès à n'importe lequel de nos souvenirs. Il lui suffit de projeter son image physique dans le palais mental, comme je viens de le faire, et de se saisir de n'importe lequel des livres » cracha Light avec dégoût. Sa tête n'était qu'à lui, et personne n'y pénètrerait !

L avala la dernière cuillérée de mousse au chocolat. « Dans mon palais mental, je suis Dieu. Il me suffit de mettre en place des pièges et des défenses. En ne t'inquiètes pas, pour l'instant, nous n'avons croisé aucune personne possédant le Don. Il n'y a qu'environ 0.28% de chances que, subitement, une des personne que l'on croise soit capable de lire dans notre esprit et le fasse. Nous avons le temps. Le truc qui me concerne, c'est ce nuage noir. » En effet, Light pouvait respirer les intentions néfastes que la fumée amorphe émettait. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent précautionneusement de la masse sombre. L se concentra, et un cube de verre apparut autour de la forme. Une goutte de sueur coula le long du front du plus jeune des frères, contourna l'épaisse cerne et finit sa course dans le cou du garçon. La caisse en verre commença à briller, un halo jaune renforçant la construction. « Normalement » dit L, légèrement essoufflé « Il ne devrait plus être capable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime interaction avec mon esprit à moins que je ne rompe moi-même ce caisson ». Light, par mesure de sureté, envoya un de ses couteaux magiquement renforcé contre la paroi transparente, mais il ne parvint même pas à la rayer. L hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers la seconde singularité.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu as une porte dans ton esprit ? » questionna Light. Il regretta immédiatement ses propos en apercevant l'expression de L. Il avait eu la même avant de sauter du toit.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir »

L ouvrit la porte et en franchit le seuil.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans quelques temps !

Au programme: musique, plateaux télé et jeux d'esprits

Dites moi en review ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous voulez voire dans les prochains chapitres !


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter et Death Note ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont le fruit du travail de J. K. Rowling et des mangakas Obha & Obata

 _Review de Khalice : Merci pour ton avis et ton engouement : ) Pour ce qui est de Shinigamis, le personnage de la mort, avec ses reliques, joue une place centrale dans l'œuvre de Rowling, et je ne peux pas trop en dire sans divulgacher . Pour ce qui est de Misa, je ne pense pas qu'elle fera une apparition, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, si un des personnages est sa « réincarnation », il n'apparaitra pas avant quatre chapitres. Je ferais peut être une Poll, pour elle et pour les couples éventuels._

* * *

Cercle vicieux de Cavey

 **I.**  
Toute tentative de démonstration d'une Loi de Murphy quelconque qui échoue prouve que la loi est exacte.

 **II.**  
Ce n'est pas parce que la démonstration d'une loi de Murphy réussit que la loi est fausse.

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Light s'était lancé à la poursuite de L, et avait franchi le seuil de la porte la porte. Le monde autour de lui s'était déformé. Il n'y avait plus de haut et de bas pendant quelques secondes. Light fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité en s'écrasant sur quelque chose de mou. « Aïe ». L émit un petit cri indigné, broyé sous la masse de son frère. Light se releva, et épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Il tendit sa main à L, et l'aida à se relever. Les jumeaux inspectèrent avec caution l'espace autour d'eux. La pièce était grande, de la taille d'une cathédrale, légèrement plus grande que celle dont ils venaient. Ils éprouvaient la même impression que dans le palais mental de L. Ils étaient présents physiquement, dans un corps à la fois solide et intangible. La pièce semblait avoir été sculptée à l'intérieur d'un énorme bloc de marbre blanc, si ce n'est la porte d'où ils sortaient, qui était en chêne sombre. L brisa le silence « Nous ne sommes plus dans mon palais mental. Je ne contrôle pas l'espace ». Le visage de Light s'illumina brièvement. Un bureau en bois ciré apparut. « Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait-il, mais nos esprits semblent relier. Cette pièce est mon palais mental ». Light fit apparaître deux chaises, et les frères commencèrent à vocaliser leurs réflexions. « Il n'y a aucune autre prote que celle-ci. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblerait que nos esprits soient liés. La probabilité que cette connexion apparaisse quand tu as pénétré mon esprit pour la première fois est d'environ 3%. La porte est trop ancrée dans nos palais mentaux et tangible pour cela. L'hypothèse la plus probable, avec au moins 84.2% de chance d'être véridique, est que, pour une raison quelconque, nos esprits, nos âmes, soient reliés. » Le garçon aux cheveux noir sortit un rouleau de réglisse de sa poche.

« Dis-moi, Light, as-tu déjà entendu parler des âmes sœurs ?

* * *

La Sonate dite « du Printemps » de Beethoven; N°5 de fa majeur, opus 24, résonnait dans l'orphelinat. Light était au piano, tandis que L jouait du violon. Ils étaient presque dans un état de transe, induite par la musique si…belle. Parfaite. Remplie d'émotions. Les articles de Ryuuzaki leur avaient apporté des revenus, mais ils avaient pu acheter le piano et le violon sans éveiller de suspicions en publiant De l'Education en utilisant leurs véritables identités.L'Angleterre toute entière semblait s'être passionnée par l'histoire de ces deux orphelins, brillants et incompris. Les demandes d'adoption avaient plu du ciel, mais les « parents » potentiels s'étaient engagés dans des batailles juridiques complexes. Les garçons résidaient donc toujours à l'orphelinat. L'engouement de tant de personne était notamment dû au passage des deux jumeaux dans « The Late Show » quelques jours après la publication. Le présentateur, Jones Newman, avait reçu les garçons dans une de ses émissions.

« Bienvenue au Late Show du 9 Février 1980 ! Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, nous allons recevoir les écrivains de « De l'Education ». Cet essai, publié il y a quelques jours met en exergue tous les défauts de notre système scolaire, dans un style tantôt cynique, tantôt incisif. Ce livre a explosé le record des ventes, et a même été l'objet d'un article dans « The Economist » par le mystérieux chroniqueur Ryuuzaki ! Pour la première fois, celui-ci complimente ! C'est une preuve de la qualité de cet écrit, chers téléspectateurs. Alors imaginez notre surprise quand nous avons découvert la véritable identité des auteurs : des enfants qui n'ont pas encore dix ans ! » Des murmures surpris parcoururent l'audience, qui croyait à une mauvaise blague. « Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour ceux qui sont frère en tout sauf par le sang : Lucian Valerius et Harry Valerius » L'audience resta bouche bée, puis applaudit frénétiquement quand deux garçons entrèrent sur le plateau. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Le premier était châtain, plutôt grand pour son âge. Il avait un visage angélique et aristocratique. Sa posture trahissait une grande confiance en soi, et il portait étonnamment bien le costume pour une personne dont l'âge n'avait qu'un chiffre. Son dos était droit, et un sourire sarcastique ornait ses lèvres. Le second, en revanche, était habillé d'un Tee-shirt blanc trop grand, et d'un jean baggy. Il était pieds nus, et marchait, les mains dans les poches en trainant des pieds. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient en bataille, et d'impressionnants cernes ornaient ses yeux charbons. Le plus étrange cependant, était la nonchalance des deux garçons. Là où deux enfants normaux seraient tétanisés de peur et stressés d'être en direct devant plusieurs millions de téléspectateurs, les deux garçons avaient presque l'air… ennuyés.

« Bienvenue sur le plateau de The Late Shaw, messieurs ! » déclara le présentateur, d'un ton à la fois joyeux et incrédule. « Je vous en prie, asseyez….vous ». Harry venait de s'asseoir d'une manière extrêmement étrange sur le canapé réservé aux invités. Il se tenait recroquevillé, les genoux contre le torse. Il ouvrit ensuite le petit sac qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, et en sortit une barquette de fraise. Il en saisit une entre deux doigts, et l'engloutit. « Ignorez-le. Il est excentrique, et lui poser des questions ne fera que l'encourager ». Light s'assit avec élégance et grâce dans le canapé, en croisant nonchalamment une jambe. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, qu'on aurait pu le penser arrogant.

L avala une seconde fraise, et déclara « Si je suis dans une autre position, je perds 12% de mes capacités cérébrales ». Jones, intrigué, s'exclama « Pardon ?! ». L soupira. Il se mit à parler avec ce ton qu'on utilise pour expliquer quelque chose à un enfant, provoquant le rire de l'audience. La situation s'était inversée ! « Cette position permet une courbure de mon système sanguin optimale, et me permet d'avoir une meilleure irrigation, et donc oxygénation du cerveau. De plus, la consommation de sucre est très importante pour le cerveau. Sans sucre, vous ne pourrez pas réfléchir. Et, accessoirement, vous mourrez. »

Tous, sauf Light, dévisagèrent l'étrange garçon l'étrange garçon. Jones, s'exclama « Ah ! Je vois. Ce doit être pour une raison similaire que vous êtes pieds nus ? » Harry le regarda comme s'il était stupide. « Non. Je n'aime pas les chaussures ». Lucifer ricana, et le présentateur commença à poser quelques questions : « Neuf ans seulement, vous avez écrit un livre dont des experts chantent les louanges. Que pensez-vous de cet exploit ? » L mangeait une troisième fraise, tandis que Light répondit : « La terminologie de votre question est incorrecte, monsieur Newman. Nous ne pensons rien de cet « exploit » car nous ne pensons pas que c'est un « exploit ». L déglutit, en continua à la place de son frère « Depuis quand est-ce devenu un exploit d'écrire un livre ? Et cet ouvrage n'était pas destiné à la publication. Nous l'avons écrit pour le plaisir, et il ne fait que regroupe nos réflexions sur le système scolaire de Grande Bretagne. Ces sont des réflexions que toute personne sensée et un tant soit peu informée est capable d'effectuer». Il se saisit d'une cinquième fraise, la tenant entre son pouce et son index comme si le concept de « fraise » lui était étranger. Il la suspendit au-dessus de lui, fit basculer sa tête en arrière et goba le petit fruit rouge. « Eeer…. » répondit le présentateur. L se moqua « Quelle éloquence ! » et le public ricana. Jones Newman était connu pour se moquer sans merci de ses invités, grâce à son agile langue. Et il venait de perdre une joute verbale contre deux garçons de neuf ans à peine.

L'homme rougit de gêne, et crut bon de rappeler « Il n'empêche que vous êtes particulièrement intelligents pour des gens de votre âge. En quelle classe êtes-vous ? » Light décroisa ses jambes « En quatrième. Nous avons sautés quatre classes. » Jones siffla, admiratif. «Et encore, comme vous l'avez souligné, notre travail impressionne des doctorants. » Il se pencha en avant, comme pour faire une confidence. Alors que des millions de spectateurs suivaient ses moindres mouvements. « A vrai dire, mon frère et moi-même avons décidé de passer notre A level en candidat libre l'année prochaine. » Jones s'exclama « Votre A level à onze ans ? Vous battrez le record national de trois ans ! » Light haussa les épaules « Ce n'est pas comme si ce sera le premier record que l'on écrasera. Nous sommes les plus jeunes auteurs de livre « sérieux » du monde entier. » Newman hocha la tête, et se tourna vers le public « C'est incroyable chers téléspectateurs ! Et je crois être en mesure d'affirmer que nous sommes en présence des enfants les plus incroyables de notre pays ! »

L'interview avait continué pendant une quinzaine de minutes, L et Light, enfin « Lucian » et « Harry », n'avaient cessé d'émerveiller et de de faire rire le public. Ils étaient intelligents, avaient énormément de répartie et pouvaient parler aussi bien politique qu'art. Ils avaient d'ailleurs finis l'interview en jouant un passage de la Sonate du « Printemps », la musique qui retentissait actuellement dans les murs de l'orphelinat.

« _Dit, Light_ » la voix de L résonna directement dans la tête de son frère. Les deux garçons avaient trouvés un moyen d'utiliser la porte reliant leurs esprits pour communiquer par télépathie. C'était quand même infiniment plus efficace que le morse ! « _Yep_ _?_ » Les garçons pouvaient communiquer avec des mots, mais également s'envoyer des émotions et des images. « _On a vu que le Don nous permettait de modifier la nature même des objets et des créatures quand on a assez de volonté. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai pu donner à Didier une intelligence presque humaine, et des écailles aussi dures que l'acier. Et si on créait un objet intelligent et animé ?_ » Light ne répondit pas. Il finit cependant par rétorquer, hésitant « _Tu veux jouer à Dieu ? Créer des choses qui te doivent la vie_ _?_ »

L et Light remontèrent dans leur chambre, après avoir fêté leur onzième anniversaire. Ils avaient reçus de nombreux cadeaux, dont un de leur éditeur qui les suppliait d'écrire un nouveau livre. La plupart des cadeaux étaient cependant destinés à « Ryuuzaki » par des fans. Il y avait notamment des livres élitistes sur l'économie et la politique. Les jumeaux ricanèrent en imaginant la tête des expéditeurs s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient envoyés de tels présents à des enfants. Ils profitèrent de cette occasion pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils avaient accomplis depuis qu'ils étaient devenus frères. Les articles de Ryuuzaki. Leur livre. La découverte du Don. La musique. Les entraînements aux arts martiaux. Leurs rires. Leurs pleurs et leurs sourires. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, et se demandèrent silencieusement ce qu'ils auraient fait sans l'autre. L était tout ce dont Light avait besoin, et L n'aurait survécu sans L. A deux, ensemble, rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

* * *

Ils avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de ne plus écouter en cours, et débattaient, faisaient des théories sur le Don ou jouaient mentalement aux échecs. L menait les parties sur plateau, ou ils déplaçaient les pièces grâce à leur Don. Le score était de 259 contre 241. Cependant, Light gagnait de plus de deux cents parties lorsqu'ils jouaient mentalement. Le score était certes impressionnant, mais devait être pris avec des pincettes : ils avaient joués plus de dix mille sept cent parties après tout. Ils avaient largement le niveau de passer le A level, mais le rectorat ne leur donnerait l'autorisation qu'à partir de leurs douze ans.

Leur maîtrise du don s'était accrue, mais les deux garçons s'étaient notamment concentrés sur les « arcanes mentales », comme ils en étaient venus à les surnommer. Les jumeaux en étaient passionnés. Ils arrivaient maintenant à rentre dans la tête de n'importe qui (même s'ils n'avaient jamais croisés quelqu'un qui avait le Don à part eux en quelques secondes. Ils pouvaient lire les pensées, et retrouver n'importe quel souvenir en un temps record. Light excellait tout particulièrement à « convaincre » ses victimes. Il arrivait à implanter des « idées » dans la tête de n'importe qui. Qu'il ait besoin d'une autorisation écrite de la matrone de l'orphelinat, ou le mot de passe d'une bibliothécaire, rien ne l'arrêtait. L était le seul pour qui c'était impossible. En effet, l'esprit des jumeaux était leur bien le plus précieux, et ils avaient passés deux ans à faire en sorte qu'il soit inviolable.

Toutes les semaines, ils passaient deux heures à essayer d'entrer dans la tête de l'autre, qui devait repousser leurs attaques. Chacun avait construit un palais mental si tortueux et complexe que l'autre n'était jamais arrivé à la « salle des contrôles », où se trouvaient les souvenirs. L'assaillant devait se trouver dans cette « salle » pour prendre contrôle de la victime. L se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de trouver la « salle de contrôle » de son ami. Depuis ce jour, il se maudissait de lui avoir fait découvrir Alice au pays des merveilles. En essayant de rentrer, il s'était senti chuter dans un immense trou, où la gravité n'avait plus aucun sens. Tandis qu'il descendait, il croisait des chaises filant dans le sens inverse, ou encore des livres qui volaient tel des oiseaux, en battant des couvertures. Il avait atterri sur quelque chose de mou, puis aperçut la forme d'un lapin blanc affublé d'une redingote courir devant lui. Face à lui, la même scène que dans le livre : une table, une horloge, un gâteau et une potion. L avait été retord, et manger le gâteau ou boire le liquide argenté ne faisait que provoquer une douleur insoutenable.

Le seul moyen d'avancer était d'ouvrir la porte de l'horloge, et de l'inverser pour que l'aiguille aille dans le sens antihoraire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Light pouvait observer la maison être construite par des hérissons. Le temps se déroulant en sens inverse, les murs étaient détruits, et Light pouvait continuer son chemin. Après avoir été attaqué par un sphinx qui lui avait posé une énigme complexe, le châtain était arrivé à un banquet singulier. Light était impressionné par la multitude de détails présent : chaque feuille, chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe avait nécessité un effort de la part de L. Light sourit en contemplant le chapelier fou et le lièvre de mars en grande discussion. Il avait échoué de nombreuses fois à cette étape, mais avait rapidement découvert le moyen de s'en sortir : il devait prouver au chapelier que ces paradoxes n'en étaient pas. L'existence même de chapelier se basant sur ces paradoxes, il disparaissait peu après. Light devait ensuite prouver au lièvre de mars que les paradoxes du chapelier étaient bel et bien des paradoxes. Cette épreuve était très difficile car le lièvre avait assisté au raisonnement de Light et réutilisait ses arguments contre lui. Il devait donc faire attention à ce que les preuves qu'il apportait au chapelier soient réfutables, mais que ce dernier n'arrive pas à les réfuter.

Light arrivait ensuite à une autre épreuve, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à franchir. Il se retrouvait perdu dans la forêt, et croisait le chat de Cheshire. Les deux discutaient, mais à chaque fois, peu importe ce que Light disait, ce dernier disparaissait dans un écran de fumée. Si L ne venait pas le récupérer, Light serait resté perdu, à errer pour l'éternité dans cette forêt. Light n'était cependant pas complexé. Après tout, L non plus n'avait pas réussi à arriver jusqu'à sa salle des contrôles. Il se targuait d'avoir des pièges encore plus subtils que ceux de L et….

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, ébahis, mais reprirent rapidement un visage de marbre. Ils venaient de sortir une distorsion dans le sixième sens. Et cette distorsion n'était pas marron verdâtre, comme les autres humains, mais d'un blanc éblouissant et très puissant. Un possesseur du Don était dans l'orphelinat. Et les jumeaux ne croyaient pas aux coïncidences.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Light reconnut l'aura de Lucille, la Matrone.

« Un certain « professeur Dumbledore » veut vous voir ».

* * *

Je sais, je suis vicieux de vous laisser un tel cliffhanger !

Le A level, pour ceux qui se le demandent, est l'équivalent britannique du Baccalauréat.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Dumbledore face aux jumeaux

Laissez vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques constructives !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

J'aimerais bien posséder les droits d'Harry Potter et de Death Note, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas remporté les enchères Ebay. Les œuvres appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs.

* * *

 **Loi d'Invocation de Murphy**

Si vous invoquez Murphy contre vos ennemis, votre invocation se retournera contre vous.

Et si vous essayez de ruser en invoquant Murphy contre vous-même, ce sera le seul cas où votre invocation sera exaucée.

 **Supplément :**  
Même si vous ne l'invoquez pas, Murphy se retournera de toute façon contre vous.

* * *

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en observant les lettres à destination des premières années. Deux avaient attirées son attention : celle d'Harry Potter et celle d'un jeune garçon, nommé Lucifer Caesar Valerius. Le président du Magengamot, l'équivalent de l'assemblée nationale des sorciers, était soucieux. Les deux lettres avaient la même adresse. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Harry résidait à l'orphelinat Wool, il avait lancé des sorts sur le garçon, et bien que ceux-ci étaient devenus moins précis pour une raison quelconque depuis cinq ans, il pouvait connaître en temps réel l'état du garçon, sa localisation et ses émotions. Il avait donc était prévenu lorsque Pétunia Dursley avait abandonné le garçon, mais n'avait pas jugé bon d'agir. Que le garçon se fasse maltraiter par les Dursleys ou par les autres orphelins, cela n'importait guère. Ce qui était important, c'était que Dumbledore allait le « sauver » de cet endroit horrible, et lui faire découvrir les délices de la magie, s'assurant ainsi la fidélité aveugle de l'enfant. Cependant, il venait de découvrir que l'enfant avait grandi avec un autre sorcier. Lucifer Caesar Valerius, de l'ancienne lignée des Valerius. Il pensait cette lignée éteinte avec la fin de la grande guerre de sang. Ils avaient été des puissants alliés de Voldemort. Orion Valerius, le père de Lucifer, avait été un mangemort privilégié du cercle intérieur de Voldemort. Il rivalisait en prestige avec Lucius Malfoy ou Bellatrix Black. On pouvait même considérer qu'il fut la main droite du seigneur des ténèbres. La magie des Valerius était une magie subtile et très ancienne. Les Valerius étaient spécialisés dans les sorts d'illusions, de compulsions et de manipulation mentale. Ils étaient connus pour être des maîtres manipulateurs, qui pouvaient rivaliser Dumbledore lui-même. Le vieux sorcier craignait que les deux garçons aient liés une forme d'amitié quelconque. Avec un peu de chance, Lucifer avait été violent envers Harry. Il ferait alors le parfait exemple de la méchanceté des forces du mal et des mangemorts. En revanche, s'ils étaient amis, Dumbledore allait devoir faire en sorte que cela cesse. « Ou bien, se dit-il, je peux essayer de me servir de lui. Lui faire rejoindre le côté de la lumière et l'utiliser pour contrôler Harry. » Dumbledore transplana avec un « pop » discret devant l'orphelinat Wool. Il toqua trois fois à la porte et attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et la tête d'une vieille femme apparut dans l'entrebâillement. « Oui ? C'est pour ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix aigrie. Elle n'avait pas été épargnée par le temps. Des années à s'occuper d'orphelins belliqueux l'avaient épuisé. Dumbledore afficha son sourire de grand-père bienveillant. « Je suis le professeur Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. J'ai consulté les archives de mon établissement scolaire il y a peu, et il m'est apparu que deux de vos pensionnaires ont eu les frais payés par leurs parents ». Le visage de la femme, tout d'abord méfiant, s'éclaira subitement « Ah oui ! Mon prédécesseur m'avait brièvement parlé de vous et de votre établissement ! C'était pour les jeunes prodiges je crois ? » Dumbledore se rappelait effectivement être venu ici pour chercher un jeune homme du nom de Tom Jedusor, mais c'était une autre histoire. La femme s'écarta et invita le professeur à rentrer. Elle le mena jusqu'à son bureau, qui était à peine plus grand qu'un placard à balais. « Alors, professeur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Et qui sont ces deux chanceux avec des études déjà payées » Albus sourit « Il me semble qu'ils portent le nom de Harry et d Lucifer ». Lucille, comme s'appelait la matrone, le regarda bizarrement, puis soupira. « J'imagine que n'importe quel autre orphelin aurait été ravi d'avir des études déjà payées, mais pour ces deux-là… » Sa phrase resta en suspension. « Pour ces deux là.. ? » s'enquit Dumbledore, qui ne comprenait pas où Lucille voulait en venir. Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. « Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas qui ils sont ? » Dumbledore réfléchit « Qui ils sont… le jeune Harry serait au courant de son statut ? Ce n'est pas possible » pensa-t-il. Il établit un contact visuelle avec la Moldu «Legilimens » La legilimencie était illégale, mais personne ne détecterait son utilisation sur un Moldu. Il parcourut les pensées qu'elle avait eu à la mention d'Harry et de Lucifer. Les deux garçons semblaient être deux prodiges d'une intelligence hors-norme. Cela allait lui poser des difficultés. Il continua à fouiller dans la mémoire de la vieille femme. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas avoir découvert leur magie. Bien. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'étendue de l'intelligence des garçons. Il savait qu'ils étaient intelligents, mais ce mot ne semblait même pas pouvoir décrire à quel point ils étaient avancés ! Cinq classes d'avance ! Des essais sur l'éducation du niveau d'un doctorant ! Albus doutait que cette intelligence soit « le pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore », mais peut être… Quoi qu'il en soit, le garçon allait difficilement être manipulable. Voilà pourquoi la matrone de l'orphelinat était hésitante. Elle pensait que Poudlard était une école pour les jeunes prodiges, mais les deux garçons avaient les capacités et les moyens pour entrer n'importe quelle école. Albus se leva, et lança une compulsion sur la matrone « Vous allez me mener aux garçons et me laisser avec eux. Tout vous paraîtra normal. » Lucille hocha la tête et se leva. Dumbledore la au premier étage. Le papier peint du couloir était décrépit Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de bois. Lucille toqua, passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et annonça son arrivée aux garçons. Dumbledore franchit le seuil de la porte.

* * *

Dès qu'ils avaient sentis la présence du possesseur du Don, l''esprit des garçons était entré en ébullition. Ils avaient mis leurs palais mental en sécurité maximale, sécurisés leurs liens thélépatiques en déplaçant leurs portes dans leurs salles de contrôle. Ainsi, personne, a moins de briser un de leur esprit, ne pourrait écouter leurs conversations.

« _Du calme, Light. C'est le scénario numéro quatre. Il y a seulement 08% de chances que l'individu soit hostile, et environ 65.7% de chances qu'il soit venu nous proposer d'être ses apprentis, ou quelque chose de la même veine_ » La voix de L résonnait dans la tête de Light, tandis que celui-ci utilisait un panier et une poulie artisanale pour évacuer Didier le serpent de la chambre. Autant ne pas dévoiler tous ses atouts. Il dégaina ses couteaux, et les dissimula dans des endroits stratégiques de la salle. Discrets, mais prêts à frapper. Soudain, Lucille toqua. Elle annonça le « professeur Dumbledore ».

Un vieil home à la barbe blanche entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient .Il était en robe bleues nuit, sur laquelle des étoiles jaunes étaient brodées. Light aurait sous-estimé la caricature de sorcier, si ce dernier n'éblouissait pas tant son sixième sens. Il était plus fort qu'une dizaine de L combinés. Light frissonna. S'il était hostile, il était peu probable qu'ils s'en sortent vivant. L était assis sur le lit de Light, dans sa position fétiche, et fixait le vieil homme. Light était assit au bureau, dos à la porte, et contemplait le personnage grâce à un miroir, comme le plan le prévoyait. Un contact visuel œil/œil était nécessaire à la pratique des arcanes de l'esprit et l'un d'entre eux devait prendre ses précautions.

« _C'est bon, Light. Il n'a pas essayé de lire mes pensées_ »Light se retourna, se leva, et salua, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, le vieil homme. Light fut amusé lorsque L et ce « Dumbledore » proposèrent en même temps des sucreries à l'autre. Le vieil homme rit « Nous allons bien nous attendre, toi et moi ! » Lucille venait de les quitter. L'expression de Light ne changea pas, mais il sut que le vieil homme n'était pas sincère et ne jouait pas cartes sur table. Lucille suivait les règles à la lettre, et jamais elle n'aurait laissé les garçons sans surveillance avec un inconnu. Dumbledore avait utilisé les arcanes de l'esprit sur elle. L fit l'innocent, et encouragea le vieil homme à continuer. « La tournure de cette phrase sous-entends que nous allons beaucoup nous voir. Que doit-on en conclure ? »

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Harry Potter était très extravagant, mais il l'était lui-même. Ce qui le gênait, c'était la formulation du jeune garçon : que doit- **on** en conclure. Harry et Lucifer semblaient être inséparables. En vouloir un, c'était devoir accepter l'autre. Il regarda brièvement Lucifer, qui venait de s'asseoir. Le garçon était l'allégorie de la pureté de sang, de la grâce et de l'aristocratie. Il était certain que Lucius Malfoy serait prêt à se couper la main pour avoir un fils de la sorte. Beau. Noble. Froid. Intelligent. Et Dumbledore le craignait, assez fourbe pour porter le nom Valerius sans craindre d'insulter la lignée. Dumbledore décida de modifier légèrement son plan, mais ne le changea pas entièrement. Peut-être que ces enfants avaient la maturité d'adolescents, voire d'adultes, mais Dumbledore manipulait des adultes avant que leurs parents soient nés.

« Comme vous le savez, je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Ce que cette très chère Lucille ne vous a pas dit, en revanche, c'est que j'enseigne quelque chose de très particulier. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de Magie ». Il ne fut pas déçu de leurs réactions. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et même Lucifer ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise.

« _J'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Il nous prend pour des gamins naïfs, pourtant il semble savoir de quoi on est capable dans le monde des « non-magiques ». Et son ton condescendant…_ » se moqua Light, via leur lien mental. L sourit imperceptiblement, toujours cette expression de faux étonnement peinte sur son visage. « _Il semble savoir qu'on est capable de maîtriser le Don, enfin la magie, mais pas que nous sachons le faire. Restons avec cette avance_. »

« De… de la magie professeur ? » demanda timidement L, tandis que Light hochait la tête. Dumbledore sourit : cela lui confirmait ses doutes, ils n'étaient pas conscients de leur magie. Dumbledore resterait dans leur esprit comme celui qui leur avait fait découvrir ce monde merveilleux.

Dumbledore expliqua lentement aux deux enfants les raisons de sa visite. « Voyez-vous, vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers ». Bouches béantes. « Oui, je sais, c'est difficile d'y croire. Mais réfléchissez-y. Des choses étranges se passent autour de vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Lucifer se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers L « Il y a un an ! Quand un garçon m'embêtait et qu'il a perdu tous ses cheveux ! C'était ta magie ! ». Dumbledore dut résister à l'envie de se frotter les mains. Non seulement Harry avait l'âme d'un Gryffondor et protégeait ses amis, sa magie ne semblait pas être particulièrement puissante, s'il n'avait réussi qu'à faire tomber des cheveux. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser la Legilimency. Ils étaient si faciles à lire ! « Oui, mes garçons. Vous êtes des sorciers. Comme vous avez onze ans, vous irez à Poudlard l'année prochaine et vous apprendrez à maîtriser votre magie pendant sept ans ! » Dumbledore sortit deux enveloppes de sa poche, qu'il tendit aux deux garçons. « Voici vos lettres avec vos listes de fournitures. Dans deux jours, un professeur passera et vous emmènera sur le chemin de Traverse, là où tous les éléments de la liste peuvent se trouver. » Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Probablement trop intimidés pour parler, se dit Dumbledore. Il était, après tout, le Directeur de leur nouvelle école. Il décida de finir cet entretien en beauté, et sortit sa baguette : « Vous pourrez apprendre à faire cela ». Il agita sa baguette en prononçant distinctement une formule. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les guide vers la magie non-verbale, ils deviendraient trop puissants. Leur armoire se transforma en cochon. Un second coup de baguette, et elle retourna à son état normal.

Il sourit aux deux jeunes, et leur dit au revoir puis disparut dans un « POP » discret.

Enfin seuls, les jumeaux pouvaient parler à voix haute. Cet entretien leur avait apporté énormément d'informations, et ils avaient beaucoup à réfléchir :

« Une baguette ? Des incantations ? De la téléportation ? »

* * *

Et voilà pour la fin du chapitre 4 !

Au prochain chapitre, Harry et Lucifer découvrent le professeur qui va les guider et entrent sur le chemin de Traverse !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, votre point de vue m'est précieux )


	6. Chapter 5

Bienvenue pour le chapitre 5 de PN & PA !

Vous connaissez la chanson: je ne possède que le scenario et les sorts que j'ai inventé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Addition à la Loi de Murphy**

Si tout va bien, c'est que quelque chose cloche.

* * *

Une fois Dumbledore parti, L et Light durent utiliser leurs capacités en arcanes de l'esprit pour organiser toutes les nouvelles informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. L avala une dizaine de cubes de sucre avant de s'exprimer

« Commençons par le commencement. Le Don semble être appelé la « Magie » et être pratiqués par les « Sorciers ». Dumbledore a parlé de la « meilleure école de magie », ce qu'il signifie qu'il y en a plusieurs. Au moins trois ou quatre. Il y a environ 86.2% de chances que la population de sorciers se compte en dizaines de milliers si on prend on compte que plusieurs écoles sont nécessaires pour former les 11-17 ans. Cependant, le fait que ce soit le Directeur qui ce soit déplacé, alors que la _lettre_ est écrite par la directrice adjointe cache quelque chose. Quelque chose de gros. Au passage, nous sommes maintenant informés de nos noms complets. Tu es « Lucifer Caesar Valerius » et je suis « Harry Potter ». Il faudra faire des recherches sur nos antécédents généalogiques il y a plus de 79.36% de chances que l'un d'entre nous ait une ancêtre « spécial ». Il déballa une chuppa-chupps, tandis que Light continuait. « L'utilisation de cette « baguette » magique est intrigante. De même que la « formule magique » utilisée. Il semble que l'utilisation de la magie s'est codifiée à l'extrême, ou que les sorciers soient devenus moins puissant. Mais cette possibilité est à exclure au vu de la puissance de Dumbledore. Il faudra faire des recherches là-dessus. J'ai essayé d'analyser la baguette du vieil homme avec le sixième sens, et elle semble agir comme une sorte de catalyseur. Il est probable que chaque formule soit associé avec un « sort », et soit, en quelque sorte, une prononciation de la volonté nécessaire à l'utilisation du Don… enfin, de la magie. Il va falloir apprendre à maîtriser ces outils, pour ne pas sortir de la masse mais il faudra continuer à pratiquer les sortilèges de façon non-verbale et sans baguette. Nous ne devons pas devenir dépendant d'un objet et annoncer le sort que l'on va utiliser lors d'un combat est totalement stupide ».

L hocha la tête, et déplia la liste de fournitures scolaires.

 _Vêtements:_

 _Uniforme_

 _Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Livres et manuels:_

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette (cours d'Enchantements)_

 _Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d'Emeric G. Changé (cours de Métamorphose)_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble_

 _Fournitures:_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope  
_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _1 plume, de l'encre et des parchemins_

 _Animal domestique:_

 _Les élèves peuvent emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud_

 _(Ce passage est extrait de « Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers, par JK Rowling)_

Il renifla dédaigneusement. « Deux choses. Tout d'abord, les sorciers sont des clichés ambulants. Un chapeau pointu ? Sérieusement ? Enfin, les sorciers sont retardés : Ils écrivent avec des plumes, sur des parchemins ! Ça peut être une idée de business, une introduction d'objets « non-magiques » existants, que l'on présentera comme des « révolutions magiques ». Quelques autres points : il y a des « animaux fantastiques ». Ce n'est pas qu'une société que l'on va découvrir c'est tout un monde. Probablement peuplé de vampires, de loups garous, de dragons et de griffons. De plus, il semble que l'on puisse faire des « potions magiques ». Enfin, les « forces de mal » sont évoquées. Leur univers semble être très Manichéen. Le terme « défense » évoque un danger. Il faudra continuer à s'entraîner au combat, et voire s'il existe des « objets magiques » de protection. »

Light l'écoutait, et voyant L s'arrêter, il prit la relève. « Enfin, nous pouvons emporter un animal domestique. Il y a cependant des limitations : hibou, chat ou crapaud. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Didier ? Et pourquoi diable tu as nommé un serpent de deux mètres comme ça ?»

* * *

Dumbledore hésitait grandement. Qui allait guider les deux garçons sur le chemin de traverse : Hagrid ? Rogue ? McGonnagall ? Flitwick ?

Flitwick était exclu. Son héritage gobelin rendrait le voyage à la banque trop risqué : Harry et Lucifer ne devaient pas être au courant de leurs héritages. De leurs statuts.

Il avait prévu d'envoyer Hagrid pour leur enfoncer dans le crâne la grandeur d'Albus Dumbledore et des Gryffondors, et la méchanceté des Serpentards. Mais Hagrid était stupide, et les garçons intelligents. Il y avait trop de risques que les deux héritiers le manipulent, ou qu'il lâche des informations sensibles.

Il restait Rogue et McGonnagall. Les deux leur feraient une brève introduction au monde magique, mais très courte. McGonnagal car elle n'avait pas le temps, et Rogue car il allait détéster harry et ne voudrait pas lui donner plus d'informations que nécessaire. Les deux professeurs allaient faire passer deux messages similaires : soit la grandeur des Gryffondors, soit le caractère vicieux et haineux des Serpentards. Il y avait aussi l'affaire de la pierre philosophale. Rogue avait moins de chances de se faire attaquer. C'était décidé : Severus allait mener les deux frères sur le chemin de traverse.

Harry et Light s'étaient levés un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient pour la première fois dans le monde magique. Light s'était habillé totalement en noir, dans une tenue qui lui permettait de bouger rapidement. Un de ses couteaux était attaché avec une lanière de cuir à sa jambe droite. Le second était sur son avant-bras gauche. Le troisième était dans un étui à sa ceinture. Son t-shirt retombait dessus, dissimulant l'arme. Il avait choisi de porter de lourdes bottes de combat. L, quand à lui, semblai être habillé normalement. T-shirt blanc. Jean trop large. Basket sans lacets. Cette apparence ne trompait cependant pas Light, qui savait que ces vêtements étaient ceux que son frère infusait de son Don depuis maintenant trois mois. Ils étaient plus résistants que du Kevlar. L avait longtemps hésité à emmener Didier avec lui, dans son sac. Le serpent n'était malheureusement pas assez discret. Enfin, les garçons avaient rajoutés une dernière couche de protection à leurs palais mental, afin de les faire ressembler à des esprits non-protégés. Ils se doutaient bien que des enfants de onze ans n'étaient pas censés avoir des palais mentaux inviolables. Ils étaient dans la salle commune, lorsqu'ils sentirent subitement une distorsion dans le sixième sens. Elle était importante, pas autant que celle de Dumbledore certes, mais la puissance détectée était plus de cinq fois supérieure à celle des deux garçons additionnée. Le plus intriguant cependant, était une autre tâche de magie, incroyablement noire, qui était collée sur le bras gauche de la personne.

Lucille entra dans leur chambre : « Le professeur Rogue est venu vous chercher. Il vous attend dehors »

Rogue était à la fois impatient et extrêmement énervé. Il allait certes découvrir le fils d'un de ses amis, le jeune Valerius. Mais il allait devoir se trimballer le rejeton de cet enculé de Potter ! Il ricana en pensant au favoritisme dont il allait faire preuve. La porte s'ouvrit, et deux jeunes garçons sortirent du bâtiment. Rogue s'attendait à tout, mais le spectacle était…étrange. Il pensait qu'Harry allais être une copie carbone de James, mais le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était…bizarre. Il avait l'air d'être éveillé depuis des mois, à en croire ses cernes. Il se tenait le dos courbé, et était habillé dans des fripes bon marché. Si Rogue l'avait croisé dans la rue (et s'il avait eu un cœur) il lui aurait donné de l'argent. Le second garçon était l'opposé de Potter. Il se tenait droit, dans une posture aristocratique. Il était…beau. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux de son père, mais Rogue se demandait qui avait été la mère pour que le rejeton soit aussi beau. Et ce sourire arrogant, sûr de lui…. Comme son père. Il portait une tenue simple, qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'uniforme que les mangemorts portaient sous leurs robes. Le jeune Valerius bougea, s'avança vers lui et, un sourire aux lèvres, lui tendit la main. Severus la serra, un rictus amusé sur le visage. Il mettrait sa main a couper que le garçon allait se retrouver en Serpentard. « Enchanté, professeur… ? » Severus répondit « Rogue. Professeur Rogue. J'enseigne l'art des potions, et il se trouve que je suis également le responsable de la maison des Serpentards. « La maison des Serpentards ? » Severus renifla dédaigneusement. Il avait oublié qu'ils ne connaissaient rien. « A Poudlard, les élèves sont répartis dans quatre « maisons ». Les élèves d'une même maison deviennent une sorte de famille : ils dorment dans les même dortoirs, partagent la même salle commune et vont ensemble aux cours. Il y a la maison Serpentard, pour les ambitieux. Les Serdaigles sont ceux avides de connaissances. Les Poufsouffles » il renifla dédaigneusement « sont loyaux en amitié. Les gryffondors » son ton était devenus haineux « sont ceux qui pensent que le courage et la stupidité sont identiques ». Il se tourna vers Light « ton père était en Serpentard. Il était en cinquième année lors de ma première année ». Il se tourna vers L « Ton _père »_ Il cracha le mot « était en Gryyfondor. Nous avions le même âge.

Il était clair que le professeur Rogue appréciait Lucifer, mais haïssait Harry, à cause de son père. Light et L communiquaient avec leur lien télépathique « _Je suis sûr que ton père lui volait ses jouets quand il était petit, et qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis_ ». Harry ricana silencieusement, tandis que Light répondit, d'un air innocent « C'est bizarre de penser qu'Harry et moi avons des origines différentes. Nous avons grandis comme des frères, après tout, et nous nous considérons comme tels.»

Le ton légèrement menaçant n'échappa pas à Rogue. Pour qui se prenait-il ? « _Legilimens_ » pensa le professeur. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que Lucifer avait un palais mental parfaitement construit. Il représentait une chambre d'étudiant, avec son lit et son bureau. Les souvenirs étaient disposés sur le mur. La représentation était classique : des livres dans une bibliothèque. Rogue se saisit du livre nommé « Interactions avec Harry ». Il se sentit projeté dans un souvenir. Il contemplait les deux garçons, à environ six ans, comme s'il était dans une pensine. Les deux interagissaient comme des amis. Severus en eut marre, et sortit du souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Le souvenir, pour une raison inexplicable, semblait faux. Severus était un maître occlumens, et il savait repérer les souvenirs artificiels. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il contourna le lit, et fit face au miroir. Soudain, son reflet lui parla. « Et bien ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi moche ! » Severus écarquilla les yeux, et s'écarta. Mais pas assez vite. Deux mains sortirent du miroir. _Ses_ mains. Elles attrapèrent son cou et commencèrent à l'étrangler. Severus commençait à manquer d'air, et il se concentra pou sortir du palais mental. Rien ne se passa. Il commença à paniquer, et força sa magie. Il fut subitement de nouveau dans le monde réel, haletant, un genou au sol. Il releva lentement la tête, pour voire le visage de Lucifer penché vers lui. Il n'était plus du tout angélique, et Severus déglutit. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette expression, c'était quand le seigneur des ténèbres se préparait à lui lancer un Endoloris.

« Je dois admettre que vous êtes bon, professeur. Rares sont ceux qui arrivent à déceler que les souvenirs sont faux. ». Severus récupérait son souffle doucement. Lucifer se pencha, et chuchota très doucement, la bouche contre son oreille « Vous êtes chanceux professeur. Chanceux qu'harry et moi ayons besoin de vous pour nous guider. Mais sachez, que s'il y a une deuxième fois, vous n'aurez plus l'occasion d'essayer une troisième fois ». Il se releva, et son visage était de nouveau angélique. Severus aurait pensé avoir été victime d'une hallucination, s'il ne sentait pas encore les doigts chauds contre son cou Mais comment diable un enfant de onze ans, élevé par des moldus, pouvait être meilleur que lui dans l'art des esprits ? Lui, un maître Legilimens ! Et Dumbledore ne semblait pas être au courant. Severus n'allait pas l'en informer. Pas par ce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais par ce qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Le garçon lui avait mis un putain de cadenas sur ce souvenir en particulier ! Et il ne pouvait ni en parler, ni le décrire sur du papier ou le mettre dans une pensine !

Rogue avait transplané avec les deux enfants devant le chaudron baveur. L e Light semblaient être dans une conversation silencieuse

« _Tu as senti ? Maintenant qu'on connaît la sensation, a va pouvoir travailler sur la téléportation !_ »

Rogue avait repris son ton maussade, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tous étaient satisfaits de faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

« Voici le chaudron baveur. Un lieu réputé dans le monde magique. Ce bar est le point de passage entre le monde des moldus, les non-magiques, et celui des sorciers. Vous allez peut-être croiser des créatures non-humaines. »Il poussa la porte. Les trois compagnons d'infortune entrèrent dans le bar miteux. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes, en plus du patron, qui essuyait nonchalamment une pinte. Les deux garçons étendirent rapidement le sixième sens. La plupart des sorciers étaient plus faibles que Rogue, mais un d'entre eux, qui portait un turban attira leur attention. Ils durent déployer de grands efforts pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche d'un air stupide. La puissance de ce sorcier était équivalente à celle de Rogue, mais il avait un morceau d' _ **âme**_ attaché à l'arrière de la tête ! Et une âme incroyablement puissante ! « _Parasite_ » murmura L à travers le lien mental « _Les possessions ne sont pas qu'une légende_ » Les trois passèrent devant le comptoir, mais un cri retint leur attention « Oh Merlin ! C'est _**Harry Potter**_ ! » Aussitôt, une dizaine de sorciers entourèrent Harry et lui serrèrent la main, tandis que Rogue murmurait « Une célébrité, pffff… il est comme son père »

« _Je t'avais dit qu'un d'entre nous était particulier_ » se moqua Light. L demanda les raisons de sa célébrité, et tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Le patron, Tom, lui répondit « Vous êtes Harry Potter ! », comme si cela était une explication. Voyant la détresse sur le visage de L, il continua « Celui-dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ». Rogue l'interrompit « Le Seigneur des ténèbres ». Tom continua « Oui…. Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est venu vous tuer ! Il a tué vos parents, puis votre tour est venu ! Il vous a lancé le sortilège de la mort, celui qui tues instantanément… mais vous avez survécu ! Vous êtes le survivant ! Le premier à survivre ! Personne ne sait comment, mais le sortilège à rebondit sur vous-savez-qui, et vous l'avez tué ! » Les jumeaux étaient estomaqués à cette révélation. L avait tué un des sorciers les plus puissants alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an ! « _Tu sais L….. La forme sombre dans ton esprit. Il y a forcément un lien_ » L hocha la tête.

L'homme au turban s'avança et déclara en bégayant « Harry Po..Potter. C'est un pl..plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Le pro..professeur Quirrel et je vous enseignerez la dé..défense contre les forces du mal ! pas..pas que vous en.. en ayez be..besoin ! » Rit il, gêné. L'homme semblait avoir peur de son ombre. L et Light devaient admettre que c'était un excellent acteur.

Après un bain de foule, lors duquel Light et Severus discutaient sur le côté, les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-cour de la taverne. Rogue sortit sa baguette, et tapota le mur en trois endroits précis, que L et Light mémorisèrent instantanément. Le mur s'ouvrit en deux, et Rogue se tourna vers eux. Il déclara ironiquement « Bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse ».

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Harry et Lucifer se rendent à Gringotts. Gobelins belliqueux. Héritages et artefacts magiques.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous voulez voire pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 6

Bienvenue sur le chapitre 6 de "Plume noire et pomme d"argent".

Comme vous le savez, Harry Potter et Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas.

C'est pour l'instant le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit, alors profitez ;)

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

SCC

* * *

 **Loi de l'Alternative de Manson**

Le moindre mal se révèle après coup être le pire lorsqu'on doit choisir entre deux maux.

 **Corollaire :** Dans le meilleur des cas, le moindre mal n'était qu'une étape facultative vers le pire des deux maux, inévitable celui-là.

* * *

Harry et Lucifer ne purent retenir un petit « Wooaaah… » en posant leurs yeux sur le chemin de traverse. Le professeur Rogue renifla dédaigneusement, oubliant qu'il avait eu la même réaction la première fois qu'il était venu. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors nous ne nous arrêterons que pour acheter les fournitures scolaires. Tout d'abord, allons à Gringotts, retirer de l'argent ». L et Light en déduisirent que ce devait être une sorte de banque. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs magasins, mais n'eurent pas le temps de regarder : Rogue marchait d'un pas vif. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un énorme bâtiment, en marbre blanc, sur lequel était gravé à même la pierre :

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

 _(Passage de « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers)_

L et Light ricanèrent. Ceux qui dirigeaient la banque devaient être confiants. Rogue s'arrêta, et se tourna vers eux. Une lueur hésitante traversa brièvement ses yeux. Light devina qu'il avait une information importante à faire passer, mais qu'il hésitait, car le dire à Lucifer, c'était le dire au fils de son ennemi. La raison sembla l'emporter. « Voici, Gringotts, l'unique banque du monde magique » Light l'interrompit. « La seule ? » Le professeur hocha la tête. Light et L analysèrent cette information. Un monopole n'était jamais bon. « Oui. Bref, cette banque est réputée pour son inviolabilité. Contrairement à celles moldus, elle n'est pas informatisée. En fait, il n'y a rien qui se rapproche d'internet dans notre monde. Chaque client à un coffre-fort dans lequel son argent est conservé. Cette banque est particulière, car elle n'est pas tenue par des sorciers. Les Gobelins la dirigent. C'est une race guerrière belliqueuse. Soyez polis et respectueux ». Et ils pénétrèrent dans la banque.

* * *

Les trois sorciers marchèrent dans un vaste hall, tout de marbre vêtu. Des centaines de créatures travaillaient sur les comptoirs qui bordaient chaque mur, sauf celui de l'entrée. Elles étaient petites, et affichaient des traits grossiers. Leur expression était cruelle. Light et L affichèrent un sourire carnassier, à l'image des gobelins. Ces créatures ne semblaient pas être passées de guerriers à banquier. Ils ne devaient pas montrer de faiblesse aux créatures. Un défi intéressant. De nombreuses portes bordaient les murs de la grande salle, et es gobelins, parfois accompagnés de clients, y passaient. L et Light remarquèrent des gardes gobelins camouflés dans l'ombre des piliers. En armure légère, avec des haches de combat à la ceinture. « Des armes blanches et des armures contre de la magie. Pour que cette banque soit inviolable, leur armement doit être résistant à la magie, et peut être enchanté. » Le professeur Rogue les conduits à un comptoir, où un gobelin aux cheveux blanc pesait des pépites d'or aussi grosses qu'un poing. Il toussota, mais le gobelin les ignora. Light aurait dû prévoir que L ferait quelque chose d'à la fois stupide et extrêmement brillant. « Vous êtes le plus mauvais banquier que je n'ai jamais vu ». Tous ceux alentours, sorciers et gobelins confondu, se turent ; et le gobelin leur accord : « Je vous demande pardon ? ». Rogue blanchit, et Light aperçut du coin de l'œil deux des gardes sortir de l'ombre de leur pilier. « Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Le temps c'est de l'argent. Je suis client dans votre banque. L'équation est élémentaire. Quoique, la dernière affirmation peut changer. » Le gobelin le regardait, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. « Et où iriez-vous, je vous prie ? Vous êtes un premier-né, à ce que je vois. Vous l'ignorez probablement, mais notre banque est la seule existante dans le monde magique ». Light rit, et s'avança aux côtés de son ami. « Je vous prie de pardonner son impertinence, mais il n'a pas tort. Le fait que vous le questionniez au lieu de commencer à parler business est une preuve de votre incompétence. Mais nous n'en voulons pas à la banque, vous n'êtes qu'un clerc, après tout. » Le gobelin grogna. Ils n'avaient pas tort, il n'était qu'un clerc. « Que diriez-vous d'être promu ? » Il fronça les sourcils. Où était le rapport ? Et comment ce jeune premier-né aurait-il le moyen de lui donner une promotion. Light sourit. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Rogue tandis que L faisait un bain de foule allait lui servir. « Je me permets de me présenter. Je suis l'héritier de l'ancienne et noble maison Valerius, et voici celui que je considère comme mon frère, Harry Potter, l'héritier de l'ancienne et noble maison Potter ». Le Gobelin écarquilla les yeux. Si les deux garçons disaient vrai, ils faisaient partie de leurs clients les plus riches. Et la Grande-Bretagne magique n'étant pas exactement une démocratie, ils auraient beaucoup de pouvoirs politiques. L présumé « Harry Potter » continua. « Et ils se trouvent que Luce et moi ne sommes pas très satisfaits de Gringotts. Mais j'imagine qu'il serait préférable d'en parler en privé avec nos managers de comptes ». Le gobelin hésita. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un prétendait être Harry Potter, mais il n'avait pas envie de devenir ennemi avec l'étrange duo. ». Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. « Suivez-moi » Le gobelin se leva, mais n'appela pas un clerc de niveau inférieur pour les conduire au « test de sang » comme il était en droit de le faire. Il les conduisit dans un vaste couloir, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'encourager les deux garçons et leur professeur à passer. Au centre de la pièce, se tenaient un athamé, un couteau magique, et un petit bol.

« Laissez tomber une goutte de sang dans le bol et votre arbre généalogique s'affichera contre le mur. Des questions ? » Light ne voulait prendre aucun risque, et il avait lu assez de romans où des sorciers envoyaient des malédictions pour ne pas oublier de demander « Que deviendra l'intégralité du sang une fois le test effectué ? ». Le gobelin lui lança un regard appréciateur. « Il sera détruit devant vos yeux ». L se lança en premier et s'entailla la main. Une perle de sang atterrit dans le bol ; et le mur s'illumina. L'arbre généalogique apparut, et une zone de texte attira leur regard.

Harry James Potter

L. Lawliet( ?)

Héritier de la maison Potter, par le sang et par la magie

Héritier présumé de la maison Black, par le sang (Grand-mère paternelle) et le rituel du Parrain.

( ?)

( ?)

Soudain, les deux garçons s'agrippèrent la tête et laissèrent échapper un cri de souffrance. Rogue se précipita vers Lucian. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ». Il entendit murmurer « Souvenirs…bloqués…. ». Soudain, la douleur cessa, et les deux garçons se relevèrent, comme si rien n'était arrivé. L apprit par cœur son arbre généalogique, puis passa le couteau à Light. Ce dernier effectua les gestes nécessaires, et le mur s'illumina de nouveau. Un arbre généalogique apparut, ainsi qu'une zone de texte au même endroit.

Lucifer Caesar Valerius

Light Yagami (?)

Héritier de la maison Valerius, par le sang et la magie.

Héritier secondaire de la maison Noble et Ancienne Black, par le sang(arrière-grand-mère maternelle)

Titre : maître des ombres, par le sang et la magie.

( ?)

« Nous sommes de la même famille, il me semble » « Dendor ? » Light appela le Gobelin, qui avait regardé les résultats d'un air fasciné, tout comme Rogue. Ce dernier murmurait « Et en plus c'est le filleul du chien… ». Le gobelin s'avança vers les deux garçons, beaucoup plus respectueux maintenant que leurs identités étaient vérifiées. Il pourrait peut-être avoir une promotion, après tout. « Nous avons plusieurs questions. Tout d'abord, nous sommes tous deux « héritier » d'une puissante maison. Comment fait-on pour posséder officiellement le titre ? Qu'est-ce que signifient ces points d'interrogations ? Et ces deuxièmes identités ». Le gobelin parut hésiter, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. « Normalement, une personne peut prendre possession de ses titres lorsqu'il atteint sa majorité, et devient émancipé. Cette majorité est fixée à dix-sept ans. Mais chaque ancienne et noble maison est plus vieille que les lois du monde des sorciers. Il est possible qu'il existe des « conditions spéciales » pour être émancipé plus tôt. Les managers de comptes de la famille auront plus d'informations. Gringotts n'est pas seulement une banque, c'est un état-nation totalement indépendant qui est soumis aux règles fixées par le ministère, mais nos services ne sont pas seulement bancaires. Des juristes se tiennent à votre disposition pour de plus amples informations. Pour ce qui est des points d'interrogations, cela veut dire que vous possédez un titre ou une maison, mais que la magie même de cette maison ou de ce titre ne vous juge pas prêt pour en prendre connaissance. Quant aux deuxièmes identités….la Haute Loi Gobline nous interdit d'en parler. »

Light hocha la tête, pensif. L prit le relai « Conduisez nous à nos managers de comptes, s'il vous plaît. » Dendor hocha la tête, et les conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs. Les quatre compagnons s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois massif, sur laquelle était gravée « Account Manager – GoldenAxe » Dendor toqua, et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse. Le temps, c'était de l'argent après tout. L pénétra dans le bureau, et Light le suivit. Cependant, au moment où il franchit le seuil une alarme discrète mais audible résonna. Le gobelin au bureau et Dendor le regardèrent une lueur intriguée, amusée et appréciative dans l'œil. Rogue et Light étaient complètement perdus, tandis que L était aussi calme que d'habitude. GoldenAxe s'exprima, avec une voix rauque « Le port d'arme est interdit dans mon bureau ». Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent, tandis que Light lâcha un « Tsk » déçu. Il aurait dû y penser. Il entreprit de se défaire de ses couteaux, les yeux du professeur 'ouvrant en plus grand à chaque couteau. GoldenAxe ricana. « Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de sorcier reposant uniquement sur leur baguette. Asseyez-vous. Non, pas vous professeur. »

Light se tourna vers le professeur, et lui dit, l'air désolé « Professeur, j'ai peur que notre conversation ne dure très longtemps, et je ne voudrais pas faire patienter un homme de votre statut. Vous pouvez y aller, n'ayez crainte : nous arriverons à acheter les fournitures tout seuls. » Severus réfléchit : il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre, mais Dumbledore avait implicitement ordonné de ne pas lâcher les garçons du regard. Light soupira : « Les ordres de Dumbledore, j'imagine. » Rogue écarquilla les yeux brièvement, mais reprit vite le contrôle. Il se tourna en faisant claquer ses talons et sortit sans dire un mot. A quoi bon espionner s'ils étaient au courant ? Severus sourit en pensant à la tête du directeur lorsqu'il allait lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

L et Light était satisfaits d'apprendre que les comptes « Potter » et « Valerius « étaient gérés par le même gobelin. Cela allait faciliter leur visite, même s'il était risqué de mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. GoldenAxe commença par leur décrire brièvement le système monétaire et politique de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Cet exposé vira en une discussion de plus d'une heure couvrant presque tous les aspects des deux termes. GoldenAxe était impressionné par la vivacité d'esprit et l'intelligence des deux farçons. Il leur remit même, à leur demande, une copie du code juridique et deux livres sur l'économie magique. Il avait également remis aux jeunes garçons une liste de tous leurs biens, terres et portefeuilles. Ils en étaient presque tombés de leur chaise, tellement leur fortune était élevée. Les feuilles stipulaient

Maison Valerius

Coffre n°17

Contenu :

\- Environ 1 970 654 gallions (Soit 15 908 000 euros)

\- Livres et artefacts divers

Manoir Valerius (Roumanie)

Manoir Valerius (Angleterre)

La Gazette du sorcier – Journal (20% d'actions)

Madame Guipure (40%)

Barjow et Beurk (51%)

Maison Potter

Coffre n°45

Contenu :

-Environ 1 854 256 gallions (soit 15 126 000 euros)

\- Livres et artefacts divers

Manoir Potter (France)

Godric's Hollow (détruite)

La Gazette du sorcier – Journal (19%)

Fleury et Bott (35%)

Glaces Florian Fortârome (80%)

Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch (20%)

L et Light posèrent des questions sur les différents propriétés, et payèrent Gringotts deux gallons pour avoir un compte rendu détaillé des activités. Une fois la transaction faite, il continua. « Maintenant, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Commençons par vous, Monsieur Valerius. » Il sortit un énorme dossier. « D'après les résultats du test, vous êtes l'héritier incontesté de la maison Valerius ? Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez être émancipé. » Light hocha la tête. « Le dossier stipule que, pour être émancipé, il faut avoir dix-sept ans, ou avoir le titre de « Maître des ombres ». D'après les résultats, vous semblez être éligible au titre. Il vous suffit de l'obtenir ». GoldenAxe continua à fouiller ses dossiers « Ah ! Voilà ! « Il tendit une énorme enveloppe Kraft à Light « Seuls les personnes éligibles aux titres ont le droit d'ouvrir cette enveloppe. Je vous propose de la lire, pendant que je passe au cas de Monsieur Potter ». Il se saisit d'un second dossier. « Cela va être…compliqué. Je ne peux pas savoir s'il existe des conditions pour votre émancipation car le testament de vos parent a été scellé par Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ». L laissa échapper un grognement. Le vieux semblait être particulièrement intéressé par Harry, et ne semblait reculer devant rien pour le contrôler. « Le seul moyen que vous avez de vous émanciper est si votre gardien magique vous l'autorise » L posa une question « Et qui est-ce ? » Il connaissait déjà la réponse « Un certain Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ». L soupira. En tant que gardien magique, Dumbledore pourrait contrôler les finances et les décisions de L selon son bon vouloir. Pire, il dirigerait ses sièges au Magengamot. L réfléchit quelques instants, et demanda « Existe-t-il un rituel permettant de devenir frère, par la magie et le sang avec quelqu'un ? ». GoldenAxe réfléchit quelques minutes, et consulta quelques archives « Il existe une potion qui le permet, mais elles demandent beaucoup de talent. Les ingrédients sont très rares. Elle se conçoit vite, mais est dangereuse à fabriquer. » L se tourna vers Light « Tu es confiant ? Pour gagner le titre ? » Light hocha la tête, et L se retourna vers le gobelin. « Bien. Je veux cette potion. Je deviendrai le frère de Light… de Lucifer, pardon. Dès qu'il sera émancipé, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit plus tôt, il deviendra mon gardien magique, et sera en mesure de m'émanciper. » GoldenAxe hésita « Il est rare pour une personne de réussir les épreuves et de devenir maître des ombres ». Light rit franchement « Il y a trois conditions pour obtenir ce titre. La première est d'être l'héritier du titre par le sang et la magie. Ce que je suis. La seconde est d'être un maître de la magie mentale. Ce que je suis également. » Les yeux du gobelin s'écarquillèrent. « La troisième est plus…délicate. Comment s'appelle la potion ? » Le gobelin répondit instantanément. « La potion de fraternité. Les ingrédients coûtent un total de 300 gallions. ». Light réfléchit. « Je vous paierai le quadruple si vous nous en procurez une dans trois heures. Nous repasserons après avoir fait les fournitures. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais vous demander : qui sera informé des changements de statuts ? » Le gobelin répondit instantanément « Les papiers officiels du ministère changeront instantanément, mais personne ne sera notifié explicitement dans votre cas. En revanche, dans le cas d'Harry… Dumbledore sera prévenu, en tant que gardien magique. Il ne saura pas qui est le nouveau gardien magique, mais il saura qu'il a perdu ce titre. Et le connaissant, il agira avec tous ses privilèges et sa puissance politique pour mettre de nouveau Harry sous sa coupe. Il vous faudra de bons avocat, et des contacts au Magengamot. » Light et L hochèrent la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le gobelin les regardait, intrigué. S'il ne savait pas que c'était impossible, il aurait juré qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie. L prit la parole, rompant le silence « Nous n'avons pas encore assez de connaissance juridiques et politiques pour définir un plan d'action précis, mais voilà ce que nous allons faire. Vous allez nous mener à nos coffres. Light et moi, à nous deux, possédons 39% de la gazette du sorcier. Vous allez acheter des petites part,sous une fausse identité entre 0.25 et 0.5% du reste, que nous vous rachèterons dans un mois à 106.75% du prix d'achat. Lorsque vous aurez achetés un total de 22%, vous vous arrêterez. Ces termes sont non-négociables, nous demandons un contrat magiquement liant pour les deux partis. Vous ferez la même chose pour les magazines suivants : Witch Weekly, jusqu'à 20% The Wizard : Politics and economist, jusqu'à 51% et enfin Witch teen, jusqu'à 40%. Rachetez en priorité les parts des soutiens politiques d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous recevrez une commission de 250 gallions à l'issue de ces transactions. Nous avons également besoin du nom d'une personne fiable, vicieuse mais loyale, et surtout compétente qui puisse être nôtre « visage public ». Nous vous enverrons dans un mois les statuts d'une Holding que nous allons créer, et je vous serais reconnaissant de nous mettre en contact avec des avocats et des notaires compétents et discrets. Vous nous enverrez les coordonnées des trois individus les plus aptes à devenir notre persona. » Le gobelin prenait des notes à une vitesse hallucinante. Il appréciait faire affaire avec ces jeunes compétents et efficaces. Si seulement les sorciers adultes étaient comme cela ! GoldenAxe sourit en pensant aux bénéfices qu'allaient lui rapporter ces deux jeunes.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, les sorciers ont ce que l'on appelle des…elfes de maisons ? » Le gobelin hocha la tête, et leur expliqua leur fonction. Il continua « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les maisons Valerius sont des nobles et anciennes maisons, avec de nombreux elfes. Dès que vous prendrez possession du titre, vos elfes, dans un état comateux, s'éveilleront, prêts à vous servir ». En voyant les regards interrogateurs des garçons, il continua « Les elfes ne peuvent pas survivre sans être liés à un sorcier. En échange d'une infime quantité de votre magie, ils vous servent avec une loyauté infaillible, et ne peuvent physiquement pas désobéir un ordre. Ils sont souvent sous-estimés, mais leur magie est extrêmement puissante » Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et continuèrent la discussion.

Light et Harry se tenaient devant le coffre 17. Pour la plus grande colère des deux garçons, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir accès au coffre N°45, celui des Potter, sans la présence d'Albus Dumbledore. L avaient eu cependant l'intelligence de faire changer la serrure du coffre, dont il possédait l'unique clé. Mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. La massive porte d'acier du coffre des Valerius s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Des milliers de pièces s'entassaient en montagnes gargantuesques, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira l'attention des deux garçons. Harry se précipita vers la bibliothèque, tandis que Lucian s'avançait vers un orbe noir posée sur un piédestal. « Voyons voire si je suis digne de devenir le maître des ombres ». Il toucha la sphère.

Jehové Valerius n'avait pas eu de corps solide depuis très longtemps. Mais il se tenait dans une chambre d'étudiant. Il savait cependant que ce n'en était pas une. Il était le troisième maitre des ombres, et il avait enfermé son esprit dans la sphère, afin de pouvoir tester ses descendants. Quiconque touchait la sphère devait le vaincre, ou mourir en essayant. Personne de sensé n'aurait prit de risque inutile, Jéhové savait donc que cette salle de contrôle n'en était pas une. Il se dirigea vers le miroir, suivant son instinct. Il sourit lorsque son propre reflet essaya de l'étrangler. Intelligent. Il découvrit vite la parade, et bascula de l'autre côté du miroir. Une voix résonna « Bienvenue dans le palais mental de mon maître, humble voyageur. Je suis Horus. Mon maître m'a créé pour être le gardien du premier des sept cercles. Ce palais mental est formé de sept cercles concentriques, chacun contenant une épreuve. Vous devez survivre pour passer au cercle suivant ! » Jehové regarda, intrigué, la créature. Son successeur devait être fort et incroyablement talentueux pour créer des êtres sentients avec sa seule pensée ! Et s'il y en avait vraiment huit…. La structure de la salle changea, pour former un labyrinthe de cristal. Jehové eut l'envie de renifler dédaigneusement, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas un simple labyrinthe. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la structure. L'entrée se scella derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant des chuchotement, et grinça des dents en observant son « reflet » sur les murs. Enfin….son reflet.. Le gamin était vicieux. Très vicieux. Il n'aurait pas pensé revoir sa femme aussi vite.

Premier cercle : regrets.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Jehové sortit du labyrinthe. Il tremblait légèrement, son mental avait été mis à rude épreuve, ces illusions était si réaliste qu'il doutait que ce fussent réellement des illusions. Il sentit le monde basculer, et….le noir complet. Une voix rauque retentit « Félicitations, visiteur. Je suis Anubis, le deuxième gardien. Et bienvenue dans mon domaine. Le domaine de l'obscurité. Et rien ne se passa. Pendant plusieurs jours. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un esprit, une faim et une soif fantôme le tiraillaient. Et surtout…l'ennui ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer. Combien de temps il avait déjà passé ici ! Sa seule compagnie était un bruit de goutte-à-goutte. Constant. Cela allait le rendre fous !

Au bout de quelques mois - ou quelques heures ? La même voix rauque retentit « Tu as un choix à faire. Tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, ou rester ». Jehové sourit tristement, une lueur de folie dans les yeux « Je reste. C'est mon rôle ». La voix laissa échapper un rire rauque, et la fumée se dissipa.

Deuxième cercle : patience

Jehové se tenait maintenant en tailleurs sur une salle blanche. Une centaine de socles, d'environ un mètre de haut exposaient des orbes. Chacun était agrémenté d'un panneau « Ne pas toucher ». Jehové avait patienté pendant si longtemps il n'allait pas recommencer. Il toucha une orbe, et cria lorsque celle-ci l'aspira.

Un rire cristallin retentit. « Eh bien, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me présenter. Je suis Isis, et je devais te prévenir que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Heureusement pour toi, tu as l'éternité devant toi pour méditer sur ces quelques mots ». Et la salle se plongea dans le noir.

Troisième cercle : curiosité.

Lucifer Caesar Valerius, alias Light, était devenu le nouveau maître des ombres.

* * *

Ta ta ta tan !

Prochain chapitre: trésors cachés, maître baguettier et... Lucius Malfoy ?

N'oubliez pas de m'aider à m'améliorer en mettant en review ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous n'aimez pas.


	8. Chapter 7

PN & PA 7

* * *

 **Loi de Choix Temporel**

S'il y a une période où une catastrophe ne doit surtout pas se produire, elle se produira à ce moment.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre tant attendu !

Light est le boss et rencontre Lucius !

* * *

Lucifer sortit de sa torpeur, et sourit. Il était le nouveau maître des ombres. Être le « maître des ombres » n'était pas seulement un titre sans signification, d'après ce qu'il avait lu sur le papier. C'était une fonction donnée par la magie elle-même. Et il avait hâte d'essayer les nouveau pouvoir qu'il venait de gagner. Il releva la tête, et regarda autour lui. L triait des livres dans la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha de son ami, dans le but de lui demander ce qu'il avait trouvé. Une boîte en bois laqué attira son attention. Elle était posée sur un piédestal. Il s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Lucifer gloussa doucement. La boîte contenait trois couteaux de lancer. Il allait pouvoir les utiliser avec sa technique des « couteaux volants ». D'après la feuille de papier collée à l'intérieur de la boite, sur le couvercle, ces couteaux étaient précieux. Chacun avait une particularité. Le premier, sculpté en acier de gobelin, avait été trempé dans une potion d'invisibilité au moment de raffiner l'acier. Lucifer pouvait le rendre invisible sur commande, et seuls ceux pouvant percevoir les auras magiques avaient une chance de le détecter. Le second était également en acier gobelin, et avait été trempé dans du venin de basilique. Le troisième était le plus intriguant. Il était sculpté dans un os. D'après la notice, c'était un os de « détraqueur », peu importe ce que ça puisse être. Le couteau avait néanmoins des propriétés intéressantes il semblait pouvoir absorber les âmes de ceux qu'il tuait. Celles-ci seraient stockées dans le poignard, jusqu'à ce que l'utilisateur décide de l'utiliser. Lucifer se félicita d'être le maître des ombres, en apprenant que seul ce dernier pouvait se saisir du couteau sans avoir son âme aspirée. Il allait falloir qu'il se renseigne sur les détraqueurs, et que les jumeaux ajoutent des défenses appropriées à leur palais mentaux. Il attacha les fourreaux des couteaux sur lui, et se dirigea vers L. Ce dernier se leva, et s'approcha de lui, un seul livre à la main. Face au regard interrogateur de son frère, il expliqua. « C'est ce qu'on appelle un « livre » bibliotheque. Probablement le livre le plus précieux ici-bas, car il peut afficher le texte de n'importe quel texte sur lequel un rituel de liaison a été performé. C'est-à-dire tous les livres de la maison Valerius. » Lucifer siffla, appréciateur. C'était bien pensé. Light dit à son ami « Je suis maître des ombres, et donc émancipé. Prenons de l'or avec nous, et remontons consommer la potion ». Ce dernier hocha la tête, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie du coffre.

* * *

Light et L descendirent les marches de la banque. Ils venaient de prendre la potion et de rédiger une masse absurde de formulaires. L deviendrait la charge de Light, puis serait émancipé instantanément au moment même où il signerait le formulaire E23b. Les jumeaux avaient cependant décidés d'attendre, ne voulant pas attirer inutilement l'attention d'Albus Dumbledore. Light consulta la liste. « Allons tout d'abord chez Fleury et Bott. » Ils pénétrèrent dans la librairie, et durent résister à l'envie d'acheter un exemplaire de chacun des livres présenté. Ils se contentèrent d'acheter les manuels scolaires pour les trois prochaines années, car ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur avance. Ils prirent également de nombreux livres d'histoire, notamment ceux se concentrant sur la guerre de sang, Voldemort, Dumbledore et Harry Potter. L avait vite remarqué qu'il devait dissimuler sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux s'ils voulaient pouvoir être tranquille. GoldenAxe leur avait déjà offert le code juridique, mais cela ne leur empêcha pas d'acheter des magazines spécialisé, et des traités d'économie. Enfin, Light acheta quelques manuels sur les us et coutumes des sangs-purs, et leur étiquette. Il voulait pouvoir évoluer parmi eux comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Et il ne doutait pas que s'en serait un. Ils avaient ensuite quittés la boutique, et étaient partis faire leurs achats chez l'apothicaire. A la demande de L, qui aimait expérimenter, ils avaient achetés un peu de tout. Light secoua la tête, dépité. Il savait que leur chambre allait devenir un véritable labo pour le reste des vacances. Après avoir acheté de l'encre, des plumes et des parchemins, même s'ils savaient qu'ils écriraient au stylo sur du papier, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la ménagerie magique. Celle-ci était à l'intersection du chemin de traverse et d'une autre rue surnommée « l'allée des embrumes ». L devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une allée mal famée comportant un marché noir, et vendant des biens et des services…douteux. Un carillon résonna lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte. Un vendeur les regarda, méfiant, puis son visage s'illumina en reconnaissant la bague au doigt de Lucifer. Celle-ci était preuve qu'il était patriarche d'une maison. La forme de celle-ci indiquait que c'était une maison noble et ancienne, les maisons les plus riches et les plus prestigieuses qui soient : c'était un client VIP !

« Messieurs ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » L et Light regardèrent autour d'eux. Light prit la parole « Nous allons rentrer à Poudlard. Je sais que le choix est limité à un Hibou, un crapaud ou un chat, mais n'y aurait-il pas un moyen de…contourner ce problème ? » Le vendeur leur sourit. « Il existe plusieurs moyens de contourner cette règle. Tout d'abord, sachez que le Hibou n'est techniquement pas considéré comme un animal, car nous l'utilisons pour le courrier. Il est donc possible d'emmener à Poudlard un hibou plus un autre animal. Malheureusement, l'élève n'a alors le choix que d'un chat ou d'un crapaud. En revanche, en tant que patriarche d'une maison noble et ancienne, vous avez de nombreux avantages sur les autres élèves. » Les yeux des jumeaux reflétaient leur attention. En voyant cela, le vendeur continua. « Pour ce qui est des animaux, par exemple, en tant que patriarche, vous n'avez aucune restriction quant à la nature des animaux que vous emportez. En revanche, pour votre ami, qui n'a pas ce privilège, il y a toujours une possibilité. Si l'animal est le « familier » de l'élève, le séparer de l'élève serait considéré comme illégal ». Light hocha la tête et partagèrent un regard. L prit la parole « Et sauriez-vous quels avantages, autres que ces derniers, un patriarche possède dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?" Le vendeur sourit d'un air désolé. « Malheureusement, je ne suis pas un expert, mais c'est inscrit noir sur blanc dans le règlement de Poudlard, qui est consultable au ministère ». L et Light hochèrent la tête, et décidèrent de revenir au sujet des animaux. Ils déambulèrent dans les rayons, suivis du vendeur, mais ne trouvèrent rien à leurs goûts. « Je peux vous mener à la salle VIP si vous cherchez quelque chose de plus… particulier.. » L hocha la tête et dissimula un sourire en voyant un large tableau coulisser. Les animaux devaient être à la limite de la légalité…

* * *

L et Light étaient ressortis satisfaits du magasin. Light avait fait l'acquisition d'un bébé tigre à dents-de-sabre. C'était une variation magique de l'animal du paléolithique connu par les moldus. Cette espèce était naturellement résistante, et était connue pour absorber la magie. Quand on essayait de la tuer en lui lançant un sort, elle ne faisait que l'absorber, et se renforçait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les sorts, mais Light avait prévu d'en faire son familier, s'assurant sa loyauté indéfectible, et lui donnant une intelligence presque humaine. Il avait prévu de « gaver » l'animal, nommé « white » en raison de la couleur de son pelage, grâce à sa magie. Sa croissance allait ainsi s'accélérer, et Les deux garçons auraient un garde du corps carnivore de cinquante kilos dans un mois. L quant à lui n'avait rien acheté, mais il avait eu énormément d'idées, et Light savait qu'il allait passer le reste des vacances à essayer de modifier Didier, lui conférant mutations et résistances magiques. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste. « Il ne reste plus que les robes. ». L hocha la tête, et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers « Madame Guipure ». Light possédait 40% du magasin, et il comptait bien profiter de cette occasion pour asseoir son autorité sur l'échoppe. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, et L insista pour s'arrêter chez _Glaces Florian Fortârome._ Light sourit en remarquant que L, qui possédait 80% du glacier, avait eu la même idée que lui. Un des serveurs s'approcha d'eux : « Bonjour et Bienvenue ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »L se contenta de lever la main gauche, ou la bague le déclarant comme « l'héritier Potter » se trouvait. « Bonjour. Vous pouvez aller chercher votre patron et lui dire que celui qui possède 80% de son commerce est ici. Ah, et apportez moi une glace fraise-vanille-chocolat-citron. Au bout de quelques minutes, Florian Fortârome arriva. Il s'installa à la table des deux garçons, disposée dans l'unique salon privé de l'échoppe. L finit sa glace, et s'essuya la glace avec une serviette. « Bonjour. Je suis le propriétaire. » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Florian de répondre. « J'ai consulté vos chiffres. Ils sont bons mais vous pouvez faire mieux. Vous avez le monopole de la vente de sucreries sur le chemin de traverse, mais vous ne l'utilisez pas. Je reviendrais dans un ou deux mois. Entre temps, je veux que vous développiez une gamme de pâtisserie et une stratégie Marketing solide Vous pouvez utiliser mon image, subtilement, évidemment, pour cela. » Ils se levèrent et partirent, laissant un Florian estomaqué.

* * *

Un tintement résonna lorsque et Light poussèrent la porte de _Madame Guipure._ Light jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours. Le magasin était grand, mais l'espace n'était pas optimisé. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voire des plans incendies, le magasin s'étalait sur trois étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, les vêtements des enfants. Les deux autres étages étaient respectivement utilisés pour la clientèle adulte: hommes et femmes. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, mes petits ? Vous venez pour Poudlard, j'imagine. Je suis madame Guipure, la gérante du magasin. Suivez-moi » et elle tourna sur ses talons, ne laissant même pas le temps aux deux frères de la suivre. Light soupira intérieurement, déplorant à la fois le désordre ambiant et le manque de professionnalisme. Ils rentrèrent dans une petite salle, contenant deux petits tabourets. Madame Guipure leur ordonna de se mettre debout dessus, et commença à prendre des mesures. Une fois cela fait, elle demanda « Pour Poudlard, j'imagine ? » Light soupira. Elle le demandait seulement maintenant ! « Oui. Mais mon ami et moi aimerions également une garde-robe complète, pour toutes les saisons. Nous prendrons également chacun deux tenues « habillées », une pour les entretiens formels, une pour les bals, de la meilleure qualité possible. Nous aimerions également chacun une tenue de duel, totalement noir, en soie d'acromantula pour le tissus, renforcée en cuir de dragon. » La gérante les regarda, estomaquée, puis méfiante « Et vous avez assez d'argent pour payer ? Je n'aime pas les… ». Light lui lança un regard dur « Étant donné que je suis l'actionnaire majoritaire de votre magasin et que, virtuellement, je le possède, je le pense, oui. » Madame Guipure jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la main de Light, et, mortifiée, se rappela de toutes ses erreurs. « Mon ami et moi ici présents sont les deux héritiers Black potentiel, qui sont les seuls « gros actionnaires », et possèdent 25%. Et je dois dire que la façon dont vous avez tenu votre magasin me déplait. Je vais passer une autre heure ici pour y remédier ». Même si c'était le propriétaire, l'assistante qui avait aidé pour les mesures ne voulait pas se laisser faire : Madame Guipure était celle qui gérait le magasin depuis plus de vingt ans ! « Écoutez, garçon, vous êtes peut être le propriétaire, mais laissez les adultes s'en occuper ! ». Light sourit innocemment « Et vous êtes Mademoiselle… ? » La jeune fille renifla dédaigneusement, satisfaite d'être parvenue à se faire comprendre. « Mademoiselle Vaudeville. » L secoua la tête, tandis que Light continuait « Et bien, Mademoiselle Vaudeville, vous êtes licenciée. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir dans mes rangs des mutins. Vous avez trente minutes pour prendre vos affaires et partir. Ne parler à personne, ne faites pas d'adieu. Toutes entorse à cette ordre sera suivie d'une procédure judiciaire. La fortune, l'influence et les avocats des Valerius, contre une petite employée. Bonne chance. » Et il se retourna, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux femmes le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais….. »

« Plus que vingt-neuf minutes, mademoiselle ! » L'assistante courra hors de la pièce, effrayée par le regard et le ton du jeune homme. « Bien. Faites-moi visiter le magasin. J'ai déjà lu tous les chiffres à Gringotts, et je suis au fait de ce qui se passe. Ah, et vous n'avez pas envie de me mentir, croyez-moi ». Madame Guipure déglutit. Elle le croyait.

* * *

Madame Guipure et Light se faisaient face, dans le bureau de cette dernière. Light s'était assis dans le fauteuil de la gérante, laissant la femme sur une chaise en bois. Il n'avait que onze ans, mais Madame Guipure était intimidée. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle avait beaucoup de connaissances en histoire et en politique. Elle savait que le jeune homme n'était pas seulement l'héritier des Valerius, mais bien le patriarche. Elle savait que la seule façon d'être patriarche de cette famille à un si jeune âge était de franchir des épreuves. Sa tante lui en avait parlé en disant que même celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ne prendrait pas ces épreuves à la légère. Et ce garçon, à onze ans seulement, les avait passé ! Qui savait quel monstre, quel surhomme il deviendrait. Mieux valait être de son côté…

« Pour résumer notre brève réunion en quelques mots, voici ce qui va se passer. Vous allez me ranger ce magasin jusqu'à ce que la moindre pile d'habit puisse être confondue avec une œuvre d'art tant elle est droite, et tant les habits sont repassés. Vous allez me peindre toutes vos salles miteuses et les décorer dans un style « art déco/ Jazz» moldu : canapés en cuir, musique douze de piano en fond, lampes « industrielles ». Chaque employé recevra un stage de deux jours sur l'étiquette, la politesse et la bonne conduite. Vous adapterez un uniforme : robes formelles noires, chemise blanche et gilet noir, de même que les chaussures pour les hommes. Tailleur tendance pour les femmes vous êtes l'experte en mode, à vous de confectionner un uniforme dans ce style. Vous allez créer une nouvelle collection, nommée « Sorcier moderne », qui se basera sur des habits tendance moldus en leur donnant un style sorcier. Tant que la foule ne sait pas que les vêtements sont d'inspiration moldus, ils vont adorer. Les acheteurs seront à la fois des sangs-purs, qui veulent être toujours à la pointe de la mode, et des premiers nés, qui sont déjà habitués à ce style. Vous contacterez Gringotts, qui vous mettra en relation avec une agence publicitaire. Je veux que dans trois moins, on ne trouve pas un seul sorcier qui ne possède des vêtements _Madame Guipure »_

Le bruit d'un cri de protestation résonna. Il semblait qu'un des clients n'étaient pas contents. Light se leva, aussi élégant que les robes qu'il portait. Il était habillé dans des robes/costumes de sang-purs, de celles que portaient tous les hauts politiciens et les riches hommes d'affaires. Light savait cependant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi beau que lui en les portant. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, et vit les regards emplis de crainte, de respect et d'admiration des employés qu'il croisait. Il avait par « inadvertance » laissé les sorts de sécurité et les micros lors de sa confrontation avec l'employée et sa discussion avec Guipure allumés. Ainsi, toute l'équipe le connaissait et lui obéirait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se répéter. Il s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier, et observa. Un jeune blond, un Malfoy si Light reconnaissait l'insigne sur ses robes, criait sur une de ses employées. Light reconnaissait le blason, car les Malfoys étaient des anciens alliés des Valerius. Et Light doutait que cela allait continuer si le patriarche se comportait comme celui qui était probablement son fils.

« Ecoutez, je n'en ai rien à faire que la salle d'essayage soit déjà occupé, je suis un Malfoy et j'exige que vous viriez l'occupant ! » Light soupira. Il éprouvait dédain et dégoût envers l'enfant blond. Et il espérait qu'il ne se retrouverait pas avec lui à Poudlard. Quoique… il ferait un excellent pion. La porte résonna de nouveau, et un grand blond, plutôt beau, fit son entrée dans la boutique. L'enfant se tourna vers lui, puis s'adressa à la vendeuse. « Voyez ! C'est mon père, Lucius Malfoy ! Si vous ne me donnez pas accès à la salle, il va vous faire virer et fermer la boutique » Le dénommé Lucius fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Light comprit la nature des deux hommes. Lucius semblai être un politicien habile et brillant, mais il aimait son fils et le gâtait beaucoup trop. Il allait falloir, s'il décidait d'utiliser le jeune Malfoy, le rééduquer. Il reprit sa descente, et dit d'une voix forte « Et comment comptes tu, je te prie, virer une de _mes_ employées et faire fermer _mon_ magasin, dis-moi ? » Drago déglutit, mais se reprit vite en remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un garçon de son âge. « Ah ! Comme si tu me faisais peur ! je suis un Malfoy, et les Malfoy… » Le châtain l'interrompit «... sont tombés bien bas » Silence de mort. Tous les clients et les employés avaient arrêtés ce qu'ils faisaient, et contemplaient, attentifs, la scène. Et surtout la réaction qu'allait avoir Lucius. Light continua, le claquement de ses chaussures sur l'escalier de bois sec résonnant. « Je suis désolé de devoir l'exprimer si crûment, Monsieur Malfoy, mais je ne pensais pas que des vieux alliés de ma famille s'abaisseraient à débarquer dans ma propriété et de la considérer comme la leur. » Le châtain venait de finir de descendre l'escalier, et marchait d'un pas nonchalant vers le grand blond. Celui-ci le regardait attentif : il s'était qualifié de « vieil allié » des Malfoy. « J'espère cependant que votre fils n'est pas représentatif du caractère de votre maison. Mon père vous estimait, et je serais désolé si la reconstitution d'une telle alliance devenait impossible en raison d'actes si stupides » Il tendit la main vers Lucius. « Ah, désolé, quelle impolitesse de ma part. Je suis Lucifer Caesar Valerius. Patriarche de la famille Valerius, et maître des ombres ». Lucius écarquilla les yeux, et jeta un coup d'œil à la main du garçon. La bague de la famille l'ornait : il ne mentait pas ! Ce garçon avait peut être onze ans, mais il était déjà une force majeure du monde magique ! « Ah, comme si mon père voulait savoir qui tu es ! Tu n'es même pas assez important pour que les Malfoys daignent …» Lucius l'interrompit violemment, au plus grand choc d garçon « Drago, tais-toi ! » Il se saisit de la main tendue, et la secoua vigoureusement, un sourire aux lèvres. « Un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Valerius ». Light rit doucement.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lucifer »

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Lucius ».

* * *

Ta ta ta ta !

Dans le prochain chapitre: Découverte du manoir. Dumbledore agit !


	9. Chapter 8

PN & PA 8

Voilà ! Après un peu d'absence, je suis de retour !

Pour vous, en exclusivité, la suite des aventures de nos deux compères !

* * *

 **Expérience verbeuse de Tauk**

Les gens fûtés parlent d'expérience.  
Les gens sages, par expérience, ne parlent pas.

* * *

Light et L avaient été raccompagnés à l'orphelinat par le professeur de potion grincheux. Dès que ce dernier disparut, L se précipita dans la chambre, pour mettre toutes leurs affaires dans le coffre magique qu'ils avaient acheté. Light, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la matrone, pour aller pratiquer son art.

« Madame Lucille, puis je vous parler ? ».

La matrone le regarda, intrigué, puis sourit « Bien sûr. Viens dans mon bureau. »

Une fois face à face, Light se concentra et rentra dans sa tête pour y placer quelques idées. Light et L avaient été adoptés. Tous les papiers aveint été en règles. Elles les avaient cependant perdus et ferait tout pour que personne ne vienne fouiner, de peur d'être licenciée pour faute grave. Light implanterait une histoire similaire dans quelques-uns des orphelins, par mesure de sureté. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du palais mental de la matrone, lorsqu'une anomalie attira son attention. Il s'en approcha, intrigué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une idée _d'origine magique_. Comme celle qu'il venait d'implanter. Il isola l'idée et les souvenirs qui lui étaient associé. Ce qu'il découvrit l'emplit de colère. Dumbledore. Il avait convaincu la matrone de lui reporter tous leurs déplacements, pour « leur plus grand bien ». Il était évident que le vieil homme voulait les contrôler. Et personne ne les contrôlait.

* * *

Light et L avaient pris le magicobus pour aller à l'endroit où le manoir Valerius était censé se situer. Ils étaient arrivés, ironiquement, dans le comté de Cheshire. Light priait, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il rencontre ce satané chat ! La bague de patriarche de Light lui indiquait la position du manoir, et plus il l'approchait, plus le signal était fort. Light et L avaient marché pendant un quart d'heure environ, s'enfonçant profondément dans la forêt. Light s'était arrêté au milieu du trajet, alors qu'il n'y avait apparemment rien de particulier. Il leva sa main, et sa bague étincela. Le paysage devant eux vacilla, et changea totalement. Un portail noir apparut. Derrière, la silhouette d'un Manoir gothique se dressait, entourée d'un parc à la française. La porte s'était ouverte, comme par magie, devant eux. Light rit doucement en se rappelant que c'était vraiment de la magie.

Les deux frères avaient lus des livres sur la théorie magique, et étaient venus à la conclusion que la plupart d'entre eux étaient bourrés de fausses informations. Les sorciers essayaient de codifier la magie, de lui appliquer des règles. Les jumeaux, dès le début de leurs recherches sur le Don, avaient compris que la magie était sauvage, libre. Elle était presque vivante. Seule l'imagination et la volonté d'un sorcier étaient ses limites.

* * *

Le manoir était vaste, et respirait la magie. Le sixième sens des garçons était saturé d'informations. Light se rappela des indications de GoldenAxe, et appela « Elfe ! ». Un petit pop retentit, et une créature apparut. Les jumeaux la contemplèrent. Elle était petite, environ quatre-vingt centimètres. Sa peau était d'un vert foncé, et elle portait une sorte de taie d'oreiller, sale et en lambeau. Ses yeux globuleux étaient emplis d''espoir « Le maitre est là ! Hooki savait que le maître viendrait ! Hooki avait senti la magie de la maison s'activer ! ». La frêle créature sautillait de joie, ses oreilles de chauve-souris lui retombant sur les yeux. Light avait lu rapidement un article sur les elfes de maison dans le bus. Il avait été très excité de découvrir qu'il existait des créatures dont la loyauté ne pouvait pas être remise en cause. « Bonjour, Hooki. » L'elfe crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de joie. Le sorcier connaissait son nom ! « Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher tous les autres elfes des Valerius ? ». La créature hocha la tête et disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparaissait accompagnée de cinq autres créatures. Toutes étaient en pitoyable état. Toutes le regardaient, les yeux emplis de joie et d'admiration. « Bonjour, elfes. J'imagine que vous avez été surpris quand Hooki est apparu et vous a dit que je vous demandais. Avant de parler, j'aimerais savoir comment vous vous appelez ». Les elfes murmurèrent entre eux, hystériques, pendant que Light dissimulait un sourire. Ces créatures étaient puissantes et utiles, mais qu'elles étaient stupides ! Il savait qu'elles seraient beaucoup plus efficaces si elles l'aimaient que si elles avaient peur de lui. Après avoir appris le nom de ses six elfes, Light continua à interroger les créatures. Deux des créatures s'occupaient de son manoir en Angleterre, deux autres de celui en Roumanie. Hooki était l'elfe-en-chef, et le dernier, Pooky, son elfe personnel.

« Bien. Voici mes ordres ». Les créatures pleuraient des larmes de joies. « Pour commencer, votre tenue n'est pas digne de la maison Valerius. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous donner des vêtements. Je vous ordonne d'aller en chercher et de les mettre. Quand j'aurai finis avec tous les ordres, l'un d'entre vous ira chez madame Guipure et lui dira qu'il vient de ma part. Elle vous confectionnera des uniformes, avec le blason dans le dos. Dites-lui de faire des uniformes de majordomes de l'époque victorienne pour les mâles, et de maid japonaises pour les femelles. » Les créatures le regardaient, avides de nouveaux ordres. « Je veux qu'il soit impossible de trouver la moindre vermine, la moindre saleté dans chacune de mes propriétés. Je n'irai pas avant longtemps en Roumanie, mais je veux que vous soyez prêt à me recevoir, moi et mes invités à n'importe quel moment. Mes manoirs sont des manoirs de style gothique à l'extérieur, mais je veux qu'à l'intérieur, on se pense dans une base futuriste. Vous irez vous renseignez sur l'architecture et la décoration futuriste moldu. Je veux que l'électricité soit installée, et que les portes de bois soient remplacées par des portes vitrées coulissantes sauf pour mon bureau ou les pièces que les invités ne sont pas censées voir. Ces portes seront en chrome rutilant. Vous renforcerez chaque pouce de ce manoir avec votre magie pour que la sécurité soit maximale. Vous peindrez tout en blanc. Les tables seront blanches également, ou en verre. » Light continua à donner des instructions détaillées. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risques avec des créatures de ce genre. Après avoir donné des ordres sur la gestion des propriétés, il entreprit de visiter sa demeure, accompagné de L. Il avait d'ailleurs dit aux elfes de traiter L comme s'il était son frère. Light sourit, en repensant à la potion. Techniquement, L était son frère.

* * *

Le manoir avait quatre niveaux. Un sous-sol, un rez-de-chaussée et deux étages. Le rez-de-chaussée était comme il s'y attendait. Un hall de réception clinquant, une salle de réunion, une salle de duel, une salle d'entrainement, une énorme salle à manger et une salle de réception quatre fois plus grande que le reste des pièces. Light appela un autre elfe et lui donna des instructions plus spécifiques quant à l'agencement de cette salle. Il lui dit de faire de cette salle une réplique de celle du Palaza Lavaca. Il leur ordonna également d'y placer un piano Steingräeber . Il avait de l'argent à foison, autant acheter du matériel de qualité. Il savait que L allait également s'acheter un violon. Il avait hâte de jouer avec son frère dans cette salle à l'acoustique fantastique. Le premier d'étage était celui de vie. Il y avait plusieurs chambres et des salles de bains individuelles, pour les invités. Le dernier étage était celui qui contenait la plus grande chambre, celle du patriarche et de sa femme. Il y avait deux salles de bain, un bureau, et la bibliothèque. Light frissonna d'excitation en pensant aux informations qu'il trouverait dans les notes de son père, tandis que L se jetait déjà sur les livres.

Les deux garçons descendirent au sous-sol. C'était le niveau le plus vaste. En plus de la cuisine, il y avait un laboratoire de potion. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Light était particulièrement intéressé par les cachots et la salle du trône. Hooki lui expliqua : le manoir avait servi de QG au seigneur des ténèbres avant que L ne le détruise. Il ordonna aux elfes de remettre tout en état. Même les cachots. L lui lança un regard bizarre. Il l'ignora.

* * *

Light se réveilla doucement. L avait dormi en utilisant son bras comme oreiller, et il ne sentait plus son sang circuler. Tous deux n'avaient jamais dormis dans une chambre différente depuis plus de dix ans, et cela n'allait pas changer en un clin d'œil. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas dans la même maison à Poudlard. Light disait qu'il fallait se séparer et s'habituer. L disait qu'il fallait rester ensemble et profiter. Ils se levèrent, se douchèrent et prirent leurs petits déjeuners, puis s'installèrent dans le petit salon, au rez-de-chaussée. Light caressait tranquillement la tête de White en lisant un livre. Le tigre à dents de sabre avait énormément grandi en deux semaines. Il avait maintenant la teille d'un gros chien, mais Light savait que, une fois adulte, il pèserait environ cent-quatre-vingt kilos et mesurerait près de un mètre au garrot. Il avait pratiqué le rituel du familier avec white. Enfin rituel, s'était un bien grand mot. Il s'était contenté de donner volontairement à son familier une grande quantité de magie. Celui-ci avait développé une intelligence impressionnant pour une créature de son espèce et de son âge. Mais elle n'était pas comparable à Didier. Tandis que Light avait beaucoup lu ces dernières semaines, L avait préféré expérimenter. Le labo de potion avait dû être repeint trois fois pour couvrir les traces de brûlure et d'acide. Il avait surtout expérimenté sur Didier lui-même. Le reptile était maintenant entièrement blanc. Ses écailles résistaient à des températures et des pressions extrêmes. Le plus grand exploit de L, en revanche, avait été le venin. Il avait lu des histoires sur les basilics, et tentait d'en créer une variation. Ces serpents, nés d'œufs de poule couvés par des grenouilles, avaient un venin extrêmement corrosif et toxique, et un regard de tueur. Il avait croisé les glandes à venin de Didier avec celles d'une grenouille Dendrobates azureus. Cette dernière, une grenouille moldu réputée pour son venin si concentré qu'il pouvait tuer deux-cent-hommes avec quelques millilitres, lui avait coûté vingt gallions. L'exploit le plus impressionnant selon Light, était qu'il avait créé un sort _utilisable_ par le serpent. Celui-ci pouvait réduire sa taille pour faire la taille d'un stylo, et l'augmenter jusqu'à une vingtaine de mètres de long, pour près d'un mètre d'épaisseur. Dans un combat entre lui et white, Light ne parierai pas sur White. Pour l'instant. Il était en train de réfléchir à une amélioration intéressante pour white, et…

Il se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter L. « POOKY ». L'elfe apparut. « Les protections magiques viennent de détecter une intrusion dans le parc du manoir. Arme toutes les sécurités du manoir. L'elfe hocha la tête, et disparut. Les deux jumeaux entendirent quelqu'un toquer sur la porte. Ils se figèrent lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, alors que Light l'avait faire verrouiller. Albus Dumbledore pénétra dans le hall. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. De un, Dumbledore savait où ils étaient. Cela signifiait qu'il utilisait des sorts pour les surveiller. De deux, il était passé outre les défenses du manoir, comme si celles-ci n'existaient même pas. Et de trois : il était venu en personne, et ce n'était probablement pas pour prendre le thé.

* * *

Tadaaa !

Suspens... Que va-t-il se passer ?

Dans le prochain chapitre: Dumbledore et jeu mental !


	10. Chapter 9

SURPRISE !

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire; "Un Dieu Parmi Les Hommes", vous savez que j'avais dit que cette histoire serait en hiatus indeterminé. ET BIEN NON !

Je l'aime trop. Je ne publierai peut être pas autant qu'avant, mais elle continue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Loi de Barral du Suspens murphyque.**

Si vous croyez que rien de pire ne peut vous arriver, c'est que vous manquez d'imagination. Pas Murphy.

* * *

PETIT RAPPEL:

 _'Pensées/Lien mental de Light et de L'_

 _"Dialogue"_

 _§Fourchelangue§_

* * *

"Mgrhhh..."

Light s'étira, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva d'un coup en reconnaissant le plafond fissuré de l'orphelinat. Il se tourna instantanément vers le lit ou L était sensé se trouver. Il laissa échapper un soupir en apercevant son frère, assis de sa façon "normale" sur son lit défait. Il rongeait ses ongles. _'Merde ! Comment on s'est fait avoir ? '_

L le regardait les yeux, comme à son habitue, écarquillés.

 _'Laisse moi te rappeler'_

Et des souvenirs déferlèrent dans la tête de Light'

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **...et il n'était pas venu prendre le thé.**

 **Un instant, Dumbledore les regardait avec son regard bienveillant. Soudain, toute gentillesse s'évanouit de son visage, et les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner, confronté au visage le plus froid qu'ils aient jamais vu.**

 **"Ah, mes garçons. Vous avez vraiment décidé de ne pas me faciiter la vie. Malheureusement pour vous, vos petites excursions s'arrêtent ici."**

 **Et ils sentirent, tout deux, _en même temp_ s, une présence dans leur esprit. **

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

 _"J'en reviens pas de la chance qu'on a eu"_ Light se passa une main dans les cheveux. _"Heureusement qu'il avait une confiance extrême en ses capacités. Si il ne nous avait pas attaqué en même temps, aucun doute: il aurait remarqué que les souvenirs qu'il a modifié son des faux. Mais nous allons devoir être extrêmement prudents."_ L et Light entreprirent le travail fastidieux de visualiser chacun des souvenirs que Dumbeldore leur avait implanté. Cela allait être dur de persuader le vieillard qu'il avait réussi. Mais L et Light se sourirent: il voulait jouer à des jeux d'esprits ? Il allait se faire écraser. Ils revinrent aux souvenirs

Ils n'avaient jamais découverts leurs titres de noblesse. Leurs fortunes. Leurs terres. Leurs demeures.

L n'était pas un Fourchelangue, et n'avait jamais fait la connaissance de Didier.

Light n'avait jamais acheté et élevé un tigre à dent de sabre.

L et Light n'avaient découverts la magie qu'il y a quelque jours (enfin, Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à modifier cela, car il était persuadé que c'était vrai). Severus Rogue les avait introduit au monde magique, et il avait exécré la présence de Harry, le lui faisant clairement sentir.

L allait être un Gryffondor, comme ses parents.

Light allait aller en Serpentard, et, peu à peu, les deux jumeaux allait prendre leurs distances, jusqu'à finir pas oublier leur relation.

L admirait Dumbledore, et sera prêt à tout faire pour le satisfaire.

* * *

L et Light ne pouvaient se résoudre à quitter l'Orphelinat: ils étaient prêts à parier sur le fait que Dumbledore serait averti dès qu'ils en franchiraient le seuil. Leur sixième sens avait d'ailleurs détecté une présence à l'extérieure. Invisible à l'œil nu.

Malheureusement, toutes leurs affaires, tous les livres et le objets qu'ils avaient achetés (sauf ceux inscrits sur la liste des fournitures) étaient dans le Manoir des Valerius. Ils se souvenaient avoir vu Dumbledore y enfermer White et Didier, puis ériger de puissantes défenses magiques autour du manoir pour le "protéger". Ils allaient besoin d'agir. Continuer d'étendre leur emprise économique, politique et magique sur le pays.

Après deux jours de planification, ils étaient prêts à exécuter leur plan.

* * *

Mondingus Fletcher insultait silencieusement Dumbledore. Le forcer à surveiller jour et nuit un orphelinat... Sous une cape d'invisibilité en plus ! Tout ça pour surveiller deux gamins dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité...

Trop occupé à planifier sa vengeance contre celui qui l'avait empêché de s'adonner à ses activité, peul légales certes, mais qui rapportaient beaucoup, il ne vit pas un enfant d'environ onze ans, habillé en guenilles venir. Le jeune brun aux yeux cerné "bouscula malencontreusement" le mage. Il tomba, et sa cape d'invisibilité vola. Il croisa le regard d'un châtain, et il ne vit plus que le noir.

* * *

Light était épuisé. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il travaillait sans cesse. Tandis que L était occupé à distraire le reste de l'orphelinat, il s'adonnait à la dure tâche d'analyser chacun des souvenirs du petit sorcier. Et à les modifier un par un. Il prenait en notes tout ce qui était intéressant: Voldemort, L'ordre du phénix, les us et coutumes des Sang-pur, l'histoire du mode magique... Le voleur était une mine d'informations. En quelques jours, Light en connaissait suffisamment pour se faire passer pour le Sang-pur qu'il était. Mais ce qui l'intéressait surtout, c'était toutes les infos que Mondingus possédait sur le monde souterrain: voleurs, marché noir,tueurs à gages...

Le plus dur était cependant de remodeler totalement le petit être. Il sourit en pensant à la légalité de son acte: les sorciers pouvaient être condamnés à "mort" pour utiliser l'Imperius, mais ils ignoraient qu'un maître des arts mentaux pouvait modifier un homme à tout jamais, et très facilement. L et Light venaient d'acquérir leur premier serviteur. Enfin, Light. L refusait de faire de cet homme un pantin. Mais face aux informations que Light lui avait proposé, il s'était conteté de grommeler et d'aller planifier dieu-sait-quoi. _'Enfin, Merlin-sait-quoi'._

"Enfin ! Fini" Light n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi difficile, et si le petit homme n'avait pas été aussi faible, et si L ne lui avait pas prêté sa magie, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

Un petit stimulus sur l'esprit de "Pantin N°1" et Mondingus se réveilla.

* * *

Mondingus se réveilla en sursaut, et fit face à son Seigneur. Il n'avait plus de souvenirs des derniers jours, mais il n'osa pas demander ce qu'il s'était passé à Lord Valerius. Il savait qu son maître n'aimait pas les serviteurs curieux. Son dernier souvenir était particulièrement ironique. Il était un esprion pour son maître et surveillait Dumbledore. Et ce dernier lui avait demandé d'espionner son maître ! Il aurait ri s'il n'avait pas un mal de tête aussi gros. Il se leva, et se prosterna devant son Seigneur avant de remettre sa cape d'invisibilité et d'aller accomplir les missions que son maître lui avait confié. Tout d'abord, acheter des talismans pour se protéger de la Legilmancy de DUmbledore. Il tenait dans sa main droite un lettre qui lui permettrait de retirer un millier de gallons au coffre des Valerius, et dans l'autre une large enveloppe qu'il était censé remettre au manager des comptes de son maître et du frère de son Seigneur. Une fois ces formalités effectuées, il allait devoir retourner sur l'allée des embrumes, et trouver un voleur compétent. Très compétent. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait la possibilité de s'introduire dans le manoir des Valerius, surtout si celui-ci comprenait des protections mises en places par le "grand" Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore

* * *

Le réveil sonna, et Light se réveilla instantanément. Il entreprit de sortir L de son lit. De force. Son frère n'était pas réputé pour se lever à l'aurore. Malgré l'impossibilité de manipuler des grosses sommes d'argent, car ils étaient surs que le vieillard regardait leurs comptes, ou de sortir de l'orphelinat et d'entrer dans le monde magique, L et Light n'étaient pas restés sans rien faire. Ils avaient continués à expérimenter. Ils avaient notamment commencés à créer des objets enchantés en utilisant le Don. Et non la magie.

EN effet, L et Light s'étaient rendus compte que la magie qui était enseignée à Poudlard, était réglementée, enfermée dans un carcan par des règles. Ils devaient utiliser un mouvement de baguette précis, et une formule précise. Les jumeaux pensaient que c'était la plus grosse connerie de l'histoire de l'humanité. Il n'y avait que trois choses dont dépendaient le Don.

La Puissance.

La Volonté.

La Visualisation.

Tout les sorts existants ne dépendaient que de ces trois paramètres. Changer une allumette en épingle ne demandait pas un mouvement particulier et une formule spécifique. Tant que le lanceur de sort avait assez de puissance magique, voulait transformer cette allumette, et visualisait à la perfection l'aiguille, le reste viendrais tout seul. Ils rirent en pensant à ce que diraient les vieux doctorants en magie, qui ne juraient que par des règles obscures et des formules alambiquées, s'ils voyaient un gamin de onze ans invoquer et contrôler des boules de feu aussi grosses que des maisons. Enfin des cabanes de jardin pour l'instant, mais L était sûr qu'il n'était pas loin.

Alors, en attendant de pouvoir récupérer leurs biens et leurs familiers enfermés au Manoir Valerius, L et Light avaient entrepris de façonner des objets ensorcelés. Enfin, leurs projets étaient très complexes, et L n'avait eu le temps de façonner qu'un seul objet tandis que Light en avait créé deux.

L savait qu'il pêchait au niveau de ses défenses mentales. Enfin, il était sûr de pouvoir massacrer Severus Rogue, qui pourtant était un Occlumens réputé, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas face à Light, ou encore Dumbledore, si ce dernier allait à pleine puissance contre lui. Il avait donc, en suivant les conseils bienveillants de son frère, créé un "familier d'esprit". A la manière des "Gardiens" d palais mental de Light, la créature éthérée qu'il avait créé était douée d'une conscience. Elle se manifestait sous forme de fumée noire, enfermée dans une petite sphère de verre que L portait en collier. S'il se retrouvait agressé par un Legilimens, la sphère se briserait, et la créature aurait une mission: attaquer l'agresseur. Elle n'était peut être pas très performante, du niveau de Rogue peut-être, mais aucun attaquant ne pourrait à la fois briser les murailles mentales de Harry et se défendre contre les assauts de la créature.

Light, quant à lui, s'était procuré deux bagues. Des anneaux de métal, très simples. Sa bague de maison, le désignant comme patriarche des Valerius était toujours à son doigt, mais Dumbledore l'avait désillusionnée pour qu'elle soit invisible. Light avait enlevé le charme du puissant sorcier, et remplacé par un des siens: lui seul déciderait quand la bague serait visible, et quand elle ne le serait pas. Il avait lancé le même charme sur les deux anneaux qu'il s'était acheter. Le premier était un "anneau dimensionnel". Il abritait un espace d'une vingtaine de mètre carrés qui lui permettait de stocker des objets précieux. Le second avait été façonné dans un métal noir qu e Mondingus lui avait donné. Connu pour ses propriétés intéressantes, Light s'en servait pour emmagasiner sa magie. Il était beaucoup moins puissant que L, et avait donc décider de stocker la magie qu'il n'utilisait pas, afin de pouvoir la réutiliser selon ses envies.

Le grognement de L fit sortir Light de ses pensées, et il rappela:

"Dépêche toi. Le Poudlard Express part dans deux heures."

* * *

Pour ceux qui pense que c'est "abusé" et que ce n'est pas possible qu'un jeune homme, même sans éducation magique, prenne totalement le contrôle d'un sorcier, et bien... Vous avez raison. Mais Light s'en rendra-t-il compte ?

Dans le prochain épisode: POUDLARD EXPRESS et rencontres :)


	11. Chapter 10

Plume noire et Pomme d'argent... Chapitre dixième.

* * *

 **Théorème existentiel de Ginsberg**

Vous ne pouvez pas gagner.  
Vous ne pouvez pas faire match nul.  
Vous ne pouvez même pas quitter le jeu.

* * *

Dumbledore soupira longuement, assis confortablement dans le large le fauteuil situé derrière son bureau. Les évènements avaient failli courir à la catastrophe: il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas supprimé tout les souvenirs que le jeune Harry et son ami avaient sur la magie. Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue les raisons pour lesquelles le rejeton de James ait pris connaissance de son héritage: selon les consignes que le Directeur avait donné, Severus aurait dû se contenter de l'accompagner au coffre contenant ses fonds fiduciaires.

Le maître des potions s'était contenté de donner une réponse vague, selon laquelle les gobelins avaient voulu relancer l'économie pathétique du monde magique en y insufflant des fonds: il leur suffisait ainsi de faire en sorte que Potter et Valerius se retrouvent en possession de large sommes d'argent, et investissent dans les entreprises "conseillées" par les gobelins.

Dumbledore s'était contenté de le fixer quelques instants, puis de lui dire qu'il pouvait disposer. Le fait que les gobelin agissent ainsi, c'est à dire selon leur modèle de pensée, était crédible, mais pas probable. Les deux enfants n'étaient pas émancipés, et lui, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, était leur responsable légal dans le monde magique jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans. Tel étaient ses prérogatives de Directeur. Ainsi, Lucifer et Harry n'avaient aucun contrôle sur leurs fonds...et les gobelins auraient attendus jusqu'à leur dix-huit ans avant de leur annoncer qu'ils étaient riches.

Non, la vérité était autre: Severus avait probablement informé le jeune Valerius de sa richesse, afin de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, et de "veiller" sur lui. Après tout, le professeur Rogue et Valerius Senior avaient été de bons amis durant leur enfance. Le fait que les enfants avaient été au courant de leurs richesse n'avait pas probablement d'autre explications. Cela aurait pu être dangereux, mais le vieux sorcier avait réagi rapidement et efficacement. Et le grand manitou en chef de la confédération internationale des sorciers savait pertinemment que, si Rogue avait informé le jeune Lucifer de sa fortune, ce n'était pas par ce qu'il se rebellait contre ses ordres, Rogue y voyait sûrement une façon de se placer en tant que figure paternelle et bienveillante afin que le jeune homme se confesse. Après tout, les Valerius avaient été toujours une famille à prendre en compte, quelle que soit l'action que l'on souhaitait planifier. Non, les actions de Rogue auraient servies ses intérêts, si le jeune Harry n'avait pas découvert sa fortune en même temps. Si cela avait été le cas, Dumbledroe n'aurait pas eu à modifier leur mémoire. Enfin... il n'aurait fait que mettre les sorts de compulsions, pour "encourager" le jeune Potter à se distancier du fils Valerius.

Les Valerius avaient toujours été une maison dangereuse, même si ce qui les rendait véritablement redoutable, n'était pas apparu depuis plus de trois cent ans. En effet, la maison Valerius se rapprochait des Peverell en ce sens: ces maisons de ne détachaient des autres qu'en raison de la magie qui coulait dans leur sang: une magie héréditaire, que certains des membres de la famille, les plus talentueux, "éveillaient". Si les Valerius étaient des maîtres de l'esprit, les Peverell étaient de puissants nécromanciens. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait effrayé les autres familles, et conduit à l'éradication des Peverelle par le mage Italien Niccolo Machiavelli; l'avant dernier Maître des Ombres que la terre ait connue. Ainsi, les Valerius était une des dernières familles qui possédait un "titre magique"; la lignée des "Rois des Morts" avait été éradiquée. Avec le décès du dernier maître des âmes, un sorcier du nom de Louis XIV, qui avait décidé de vivre dans le monde mordu, le concept de "titres" était tombé dans l'oubli. Aujourd'hui, seule une poignée d'individus connaissaient leur valeur; et la plupart de la population du monde magique pensait que "Seigneur des Ténèbres" et "Seigneur de la lumière" n'étaient que des surnoms sans aucune signification...

Le Seigneur de la lumière avait été surpris de la vivacité d'esprit des deux enfants. D'après les souvenirs qu'avait la responsable de l'orphelinat, ils semblaient être connus dans le monde moldu, mais Dumbledore n'y prêta pas attention. S'ils étaient vraiment célèbres, ils se seraient déjà fait apporter.

Il soupira en pensant au petit désagrément qui s'était déroulé hier soir: apparemment, ce bon à rien de Mondingus Fletcher avait encore décidé de quitter son poste sans prévenir quiconque de son départ. Il allait devoir envoyer quelqu'une pour le remplacer. Quelqu'un de confiance.

Hestia Jones ferait l'affaire.

Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une petite alarme se mit à résonner dans la pièce: cette dernière n'était sensée s'activer que si quelqu'un tentait de s'introduire dans le manoir Valerius, qu'il avait caché derrière de puissants enchantements !

Sans hésiter, Dumbledore se saisit de sa baguette magique, et, dans un "pop" discret, transplana vers le lieu du château maudit.

* * *

Le président-sorcier du magengamot se lança un puissant sort d'illusion, couplé à un autre d'invisibilité au moment même où il apparut à la lisière du parc du manoir.

Il avait tout d'abord paniqué, en se demandant comme il avait pu possiblement rater la modification de mémoire sur le jeune Potter et son "ami"; mais il n'avait pas survécu sur le champ de bataille et sur le plan politique en laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus. Après tout, il avait écrasé, et il continuait à vaincre, tout ses ennemis. Dumbledore n'était pas seulement celui qui avait survécu sur les champs de bataille. Il était celui qui avait vaincu Grindenwald en duel, celui qui avait fait en sorte que Lord Voldemort soit apeuré d'un enfant. Malfoy avait beau être un excellent politicien, il ne pouvait que ralentir l'avancée de Dumbledore sur le plan politique. Et ce n'était pas deux gosses qui allaient le faire paniquer.

Dumbloedore, après avoir lancé des sorts "anti-bruits" et "anti-odeurs" sur sa personne, s'avança, impossible à repérer, près de manoir. La porte n'était pas ouverte: ses protections avaient tenues.

Il continua à faire le tour du manoir, jusqu'à entendre des voix. Graves, masculines, Dumbledore en comptait quatre différentes.

"La puissance des protection magique est insensée !"

Une cinquième voix. Au vu de l'autorité qu'elle contenait, Dumbledore aurait facilement déduis que l'individu venant de prendre la parole était le leader du groupe, s'il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Après tout, il connaissait le propriétaire de cette voix: Jonathan Hopt, dit "Daemon". Après tout, même si l'homme l'ignorait, Dumbledore avait déjà travaillé avec lui: Daemon était un des voleurs les plus compétent, si ce n'est le plus compétent, de la Grande Bretagne magique.

Le vieux sorcier avait fait recours à ses services pour "emprunter" la cape d'invisibilité des Potter, à la mort de ces derniers. Bien sûr, Daemon ne s'en souvenait plus: Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à laisser des traces. Une personne dans le secret, c'était une variable aléatoire, un danger de plus dans la nature.

Dès qu'il reconnut l'identité de l'homme, le président-sorcier du magengamot comprit ce qu'il se passait: ils essayaient de cambrioler la demeure des Valerius. Bien sûr, avec les protections qu'il y avait érigé, leurs chances de réussite étaient très faibles, si ce n'est nulles. Alors Dumbledore se mit à réfléchir.

D'un côté, s'il laissait les voleurs s'emparer des divers artefacts contenus dans la maison, ils finiraient probablement sur le marché noir, achetés par des pratiquants de la magie noie, ou pire, des servants du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De l'autre...la plupart de ces objets n'étaient utilisables que par le maîtres des Ombres. Les objets allaient sûrement être revendus, puis éparpillés sur le continent, voire sur tout le globe. Lorsque le jeune Valerius attendra sa majorité, il sera donc impossible pour lui de récupérer tout les objets de pouvoir qui faisaient du maître des Ombres une personne crainte et révérée. Il serait incapable, même s'il parvenait à s'emparer du titre de Maître des âmes, d'exploiter le plein potentiel de son statut.

D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore supprima les défenses les plus efficaces, pour que les voleurs puissent, sans le savoir, participer à l'extinction du règne des Maîtres des Âmes.

* * *

Harry et Lucifer se tenaient sur le pas de la porte de l'orphelinat, chacun d'eux tirant un lourd coffre de bois derrière eux. Si Lucifer avait une bague lui permettant de stocker leurs affaires, et de ne pas avoir à les transporter, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque: il savait qu'ils étaient toujours surveillés par le vieux fou, et il aurait été trop suspect de se diriger vers la gare sans coffre ni valise.

Après avoir transformé leur ancien "surveillant" en poupée prête à tout pour exécuter sa volonté, il avait confié à ce dernier des tâches à accomplir. Il avait ordonné au petit escroc d'embaucher des voleurs talentueux pour récupérer les objets de valeur contenus au manoir de ses ancêtres. Il lui avait donné des instructions à passer à Gringotts, et il lui avait dit de commencer à rassembler des informations plus amples sur les anciens serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres, et leurs activités. C'était pour gagner davantage lors de négociations et pour mieux planifier, certes, mais également pour protéger son frère. Harry avait, après tout, provoqué la perte du maître des mangemorts, et il ne doutait pas que quelques uns d'entre eux aient la volonté de se venger.

Mondingus Fletcher, leurs ancien « surveillant » avait donc "mystérieusement" disparu et, à leur plus grande surprise, il avait été remplacé presque instantanément. Light sourit: que penseraient les fidèles de Dumbledore s'ils savaient que ce dernier avait lancé des sorts de localisation sur ses soi-disants "amis".

Harry et Lucifer n'avaient eu aucune interaction avec leur nouvelle geôlière. Cette dernière se contentait de surveiller l'orphelinat depuis la rue, et ils avaient donc la possibilité de pratique le Don comme bon leur semblai à l'intérieur des murs de l'orphelinat. Après avoir fabriqués leurs "artefacts" (le collier anti-legilimens pour Harry, et les deux bagues pour Lucifer), les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés avec plusieurs jours devant eux à tuer.

Harry les avait passé auprès de Didier, son serpent génétiquement, et magiquement modifié. Il avait changé quelques caractères du serpent, afin de le rendre plus performant. Cependant, lors de la majeur partie du reste des vacances, Didier s'était contenté de rester enroulé autour de son maître bien aimé, tandis que celui-ci lisait des ouvrages sur la magie, notamment sur la théorie magique. L voulait savoir à quel point ils étaient en retard, inconscients: ils pensaient que le Don était limité !

Light, quant à lui, s'était plongé dans les méandres de la politique et des finances. Il avait pour projet de redonner naissance à l'empire financier que ses ancêtres possédait, mais qui avait été perdu durant des siècles des guerres intempestives. Il avait des fonds suffisamment larges pour supporter la création de plusieurs entreprises, et l'emploi de plusieurs dizaines, si ce n'est centaines, de personnes.

Dès son retour de Poudlard, il mettrait en œuvre son projet d'introduire le monde des sorciers au papier et aux crayons. Il devait cependant réaliser une étude de marché, et engager un expert en culture et traditions du monde magique afin de prévoir la réaction du public à ses produits. Il continuerait évidemment à développer les magasins qu'il possédait déjà, comme Madame Guipure. Bien évidemment, son frère et lui n'avaient pas ordonné aux gobelins d'effectuer de nombreuses transactions, afin qu'ils se retrouvent propriétaires, et si ce n'était cela, actionnaire majoritaire des journaux et des hebdomadaires les plus lus dans la Grande Bretagne des sorciers. Ils allaient utiliser le prestige de la maison de Lucifer et la célébrité de Harry pour, peu à peu, se rendre maître du pays. Et, ensuite, ils réfléchiraient sur le monde.

Harry lâcha un grognement: il était trop faible pour porter son coffre, et il ne pouvait renforcer magiquement ses muscles en face de la surveillante que Dumbledore leur avait attribué. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle était en train de les observer.

Les deux frères avaient beaucoup réfléchis quant à la façon de faire leur entrée dans le monde magique. Après tout, leur première véritable apparition au grand public serait lors de la cérémonie du choix lors de laquelle ils seraient envoyée dans une des quatre maisons de "la meilleure école de sorcellerie".

Ils avaient à faire un choix, qui les suivrait durant toute leur scolarité, et probablement leur vie.

Harry et Lucifer étaient tout les deux obsédés par l'idée du savoir, et voulaient à tout prix gagner de nouvelles connaissances. Ils étaient donc tout deux faits pour Serdaigle.

D'un autre côté, Harry était une tête brulée, un comportement typique des Gryffondors. Les ennemis héréditaires des Serpentards. Les Serpentards, la seule autre option viable pour Lucifer. Il était réputé pour sa paranoïa, ne faisant confiance qu'à son frère, et ne pourrait donc s'épanouir à Poufsouffle. Quant à Gryffondor...disons que même Harry admirait son frère pour ses capacités à planifier et à garder la tête froide en toute circonstance. Tout le contraire d'un rouge-et-or. Et Light était la définition même du Serpentard: ambitieux, intelligent, noble, froid...

Tel était leur choix crucial:

Aller tout les deux à Serdaigle, se soutenir mutuellement et publiquement, et ne pas être séparés. Ils formeraient la même base de suivants. Cependant, cette configuration avait de nombreux défauts. Par exemple, étant tout deux dans la même maison, ils auraient beaucoup plus de mal à recruter des sbires. Après tout, la maison Valerius était réputée pour être une maison praticienne des arts noir, ce qui empêcherait tout les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles d'approcher Harry si ce dernier était vu en compagnie de Lucifer. De le même façon, les Valerius avaient beau être une famille de sang-purs prestigieuse, tout les fils et filles de mangerons, et même les sympathisants à la cause de Voldemort refuseraient de s'associer avec Lucifer s'il était vu e n compagnie de Harry. Cependant, cette méthode avait un gros défaut. Les jumeaux seraient séparés. Ils ne pourraient plus passer tout leur temps ensemble.

Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés plus de quelques heures depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat. Ils avaient toujours été rassurés par la présence de l'autre; le fait de savoir qu'il était dans la pièce juste à côté. Harry était le seul qui pouvait comprendre Lucifer, et Lucifer était le seul qui comprenait Harry. Seul un des jumeaux pouvait égaler l'autre. Ils étaient frères, amis, rivaux. Light était le monde de Harry, et Harry était la raison de vivre de Light. Harry ancrait Lucifer dans son humanité. Les deux étaient conscients que si Lucifer n'avait jamais rencontré son frère, les noms de Voldemort ou de Grindenwald n'auraient plus été ceux utilisés ceux par les mères pour effrayer leurs enfants. Et Lucifer était le phare de L, celui qui éclairait sa vie incroyablement noire, Light empêchait l'ennui de son frère...Light était la seul raison pour laquelle L choisissait de rester dans le monde des vivants.

Cependant...

Être à Serpentard signifiait que Lucifer pouvait surveiller les membres de la maison. Protéger Harry des rejetons des mangemorts.

Être un Gryffondor permettrait à Harry de faire en sorte que Light ne soit pas vu comme un mage noir, que ses plans ne soient pas mlis en péril par des Gryffondor un peu trop fougueux..

Et par dessus tout...cela leur permettrait de se mesurer l'un à l'autre, là où Serdaigle ne permettait qu'une vulgaire bataille de résultats académiques.

Serpentard et Gryffondor...

Lequel des deux aurait le plus de sbires ? Lequel des deux aurait le plus de pièces sur son échiquier ?

Lequel des deux deviendrait le plus influent ?

Lequel des deux trouverait le moyen le plus efficace de maîtriser le Don ?

Ami jusqu'à la mort...rivaux toute leur vie...

Clairement, Poudlard n'était pas prêt.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver ce week-end, et si ce n'est pas le cas... il faudra attendre (Je passe le Bac de Français, toussa toussa)

Magicalement

Strato


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Préparations

Jusqu'à là, c'est le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire.  
Ce fut également un chapitre complexe à écrire, et cela va se ressentir dans la lecture. En fait, il y a beaucoup de chanements de points de vue, et le style changera donc beaucoup: il faut donc s'attendre à un mode de pensée simpliste et une expression enfantine quand un enfant s'exprime, et à un vocabulaire technique quand un adulte le fait.  
Un passage de ce chapitre contient une brève explication du système politique; cela peut paraître chiant à lire (en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrre) mais la lecture est indispensable à la compréhension des futures machinations de nos protagonistes préférés !

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

Stellaecephale

* * *

 **Truc de Kouar**

Si vous voulez avoir le dernier mot dans une dispute, dites « Oui, tu as raison. »

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi excitée ! Si on lui avait dit il y a trois mois qu'elle attendrait avec impatience la fin des vacances, elle l'aurait cru. Si, en revanche, on lui avait dit qu'elle irait dans une école de _sorcellerie_...elle se serait posé des questions sur la santé mentale de son interlocuteur.

En effet, un mois auparavant, elle ne connaissait rien à la magie. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre pour "Poudlard", elle avait tout d'abord cru à une farce élaborée, mais lorsqu'une vieille femme stricte à l'accent écossais avait transformé la table basse de son salon en cheval, ses parents et elle n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'évidence: la magie existait.

Et il se trouvait, pour sa plus grande fascination et, elle en était sûr, son plus grand bonheur qu'elle était elle-même une sorcière.

La jeune brune avait tellement hâte d'aller à Poudlard ! Après son voyage avec le professeur McGonnagall et ses parents sur le chemin de traverse, une sorte de Carrefour magique, elle s'était plongée dans des livres sur le cursus scolaire et sur la civilisation du monde magique. Elle avait découvert qu'il était possible de faire tant de choses qu'elle avait auparavant jugé inimaginables: transformer du sable en coton, faire léviter des objets, concocter une potion qui faisait repousser des os,et même voler dans le ciel sur un balai ! Encore mieux, elle s'était rendu compte avec délice que toutes les merveilleuses créatures qui avaient peuplé les histoires de son enfance existaient: elle ne pouvait pas attendre de chevaucher une licorne, et de discuter avec des centaures ? Le monde magique était si merveilleux !

 _(A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Lucifer renifla dédaigneusement. Par réflexe. Sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il avait juste l'intuition que quelqu'un venait de dire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide. Probablement un enfant qui était persuadé que Harry était comme dans les horribles livre qu'on écrivait sur lui. Ou une autre inanité de la sorte)_

Mais par dessus tout, Hermione avait découvert ses héros: elle se serait cru dans un conte de fées: le professeur Dumbledore, le Directeur de son école avait combattu un méchant sorcier, et avait gagné ! Et en plus, il était si puissant, si gentil, si savant: En dehors du fait d'être directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore est aussi président du Magengamot, le tribunal et le Sénat des sorciers. Il est également l'heureux récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, l'équivalent de Chevalier de Sa Majesté la Reine. Il est aussi Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers ! En plus, il avait été un Gryffondor, la maison des nobles et des courageux ! Hermione était timide, et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis: les jeunes de son âge la traitaient de "rat de bibliothèque", de "Mademoiselle je-sais-tout" et de "Miss Grosses dents" ! Mais à Gryffondor, on l'accepterait et elle deviendrait courageuse ! Hermione irait dans la maison des rouge-et-or; elle était déterminée à marcher sur les pas du plus grand sorcier de cette époque. Elle allait être si épanouie ! Et l'éducation donnée par le professeur Dumbledore devait être géniale !

 _(Loin de la maison des Granger, un garçon brun aux yeux entouré de cernes eut l'irrésistible envie de secouer la tête et de soupirer. Il n'y avait aucune explication à cette pulsion, mais Harry le fit quand même. Cela ne servait à rien de se priver si céder au plaisir n'avait aucune conséquence néfaste)_

Et encore mieux, si elle était à Gryffondor, elle serait dans la même maison que _Harry Potter_. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur lui, et les livres ne mentaient jamais ! Bien sûr, elle ne prenait pas au sérieux les romans fantastiques sur sa personne, mais s'il était marqué dans **L'Histoire magique du XX siècle** que Harry Potter était un héros car il avait vaincu un mage noir, c'est qu'il l'avait fait. Le livre disait aussi qu'il serait l'héritier de Dumbledore, et qu'il avait été élevé par des licornes, et qu'il chevauchait des dragons... Hermione avait tellement hâte de le rencontrer ! Elle avait même appris par cœur tout ses livres: elle ne voulait pas rester derrière lui ! Après tout, s'il avait été élevé par des licornes, il devait en savoir un rayon ! A moins qu'il n'ait été entraîné spécialement par le Professeur Dumbledore, comme indiqué dans **Les Grandes figures du monde magique** **,** au quatrième chapitre !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge...

"Plus que deux jours, dix sept heures, vingt-deux minutes et trois secondes avant le départ !"

* * *

Draco enfila lentement ses gants blancs. Père lui avait toujours dit d'éviter les contacts avec la plèbe, et il comptait bien appliquer ces conseils. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques aujourd'hui. En effet, il allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Et il comptait bien faire en sorte qu'elle soit retentissante, mémorable. Rien de moins pour le futur Roi de Serpentard.

Draco marcherait sur les traces Père, et régnerait d'une main d'acier sur la maison des serpents. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas seul, il pourrait toujours demander de l'aide à Père. Mais bon...rien ne lui était impossible. Il était un Malfoy après tout. Une des familles nobles du monde magique, et si le sang ne suffisait pas, ils avaient de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

Draco se targuait d'être le fils de l'homme le plus puissant du monde magique. Après tout, Père avait le Ministre de la magie dans sa poche, et avait été membre de ces fiers chevalier qui défendaient la noblesse des sang-purs: les mangemorts. Draco se souvenait encore les rares moments de son enfance qu'il avait partagé avec Père, quand celui-ci lui narrait les aventures de lui et de ses amis, au service de cette noble cause; lorsqu'ils combattaient pour leur Seigneur contre les vils sang-de-bourbes, qui étaient venus ici pour détruire leur civilisation. Et si c'était pour marier une princesse aussi pure, noble et belle que mère...Draco serait aussi un mangemort.

Cependant, Draco avait beau être certain de la noblesse de cette cause, il n'arrivait pas à la réconcilier aux horreurs décrites dans les livres d'histoires.  
Les livres devaient mentir.

Et puis; même si c'était vrai...Draco ne décevrait pas Père. Il lui montrerait qu'il était digne d'être un Malfoy. Il lui montrerait qu'il était le meilleur.

"Draco. Vient ici."

Il se redressa, et marcha lentement, en enchaînant les pas d'un manière si fluide, avec une grâce qui criait "aristocratie", vers Père, qui venait de l'appeler.

Et il avait l'air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude, ce que Draco ne pensait être possible. Bien sûr, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il n'existait pas de problème dont Père ne pouvait venir à bout.

"Oui, Père ?"

"Draco. Cette année est capitale. Quand tu sera à Serpentard...par ce que je n'ai aucun doute là dessus..."

Draco dut faire appel à toute la maîtrise de ses émotions pour s'empêcher de déglutir, devant la menace à peine voilée. Mais il serait digne d'être un Malfoy: il irait à Serpentard. Et il unifierait la maison, comme Père l'avait fait avant lui. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait probablement fait.

"...Tu devra faire usage de tout l'entraînement en politique que je t'ai donné. La plupart des héritier sang-pur des grandes familles s'y retrouveront, et tu devra t'en faire des alliés. J'ai déjà demander à nos vassaux, les maisons Crabbe et Goyle d'ordonner à leur héritier de te servir de garde du corps et de compères. N'oublie pas Draco. Ils seront tes alliés, et non tes amis. Tu ne va pas à Poudlard pour t'amuser, mais pour apprendre et dominer. Ne me déçois pas, fils"

Draco hocha la tête. Il avait entendu ce discours plusieurs dizaines de fois: Père attendait de lui qu'il soit un élève modèle, mais par dessus tout, un Serpentard modèle. Il devait être diplomate, mais rassembler la maison et l'unifier par son charisme. Intelligent et avoir des bons résultats scolaires, mais surtout ambitieux et vicieux. Il devait, lors de sa première année, rassembler ses camarades de classes. Père souhaitait que, avant sa cinquième année, il soit reconnu comme le dirigeant incontesté de la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

"Cependant, Draco..une variable est rentrée en jeu. Je pensais que tu serais le plus noble, et surtout celui avec le plus d'influence à rentrer en Serpentard cette année. Avec la réputation, la fortune et l'influence des Malfoy...Bref, ce n'est plus le cas. Même si tu n'arrive pas à devenir le roi de la maison, tant que tu es le second de Valerius, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Mais si tu arrives à dominer le ils de la maison du Maître des âmes...je serai fier de toi, Draco. Mais ne t'en fait pas un ennemi."

Draco ne parvint pas à camoufler totalement son expression de surprise. Quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir plus d'influence qu'un Malfoy ? Et surtout...pourquoi Père n'avait pas totalement confiance en sa victoire ?

Il montrerait à ce Valerius ce qu'il coûtait de prendre la place légitime d'un Malfoy: celle au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Et il le ferait comme un vrai Serpentard: de manière invisible, avec des complots et des machinations.

Après tout, Draco était arrogant, mais il n'était pas fou. Si même père se méfiait de lui...

* * *

"Ah ! Molly ! Exactement la personne que je cherchais !"

Les Weasley étaient très honorés de recevoir le sorcier le plus puissant de cette époque dans leur maison: Ron et Ginny regardaient, émerveillés, le professeur Dumbledore évoluer librement dans leur petite cuisine.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le voyaient; ils avaient déjà rencontré l'homme il y a environ un an. Et il le voyaient comme un sauveur de la sorte. Le vieux sorcier leur avait fait la promesse que Ron serait le meilleur ami du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, et que Ginny serait sa femme ! Les deux Weasley avaient été extasiés à l'idée d'être si proches de leur héros: Ron et Ginny lisaient des histoires sur le Survivant depuis leur tendre enfance, et ils avaient hâte d'être aussi connus et riches que lui ! Ron était sûr qu'il pourrait jouer au Quidditch avec Harry, et qu'il apprendrait plein de sorts tellement cools !

En échange de tant de cadeaux, ils ne devaient que faire en sorte que Harry reste sur le chemin de la lumière, et déteste les Serpentard ! Ron sourit, et secoua la tête: comme si ce n'était pas le cas ! Après tout, Harry Potter avait vaincu Tu-sais-qui, forcément qu'il détestait les Serpentard ! Et ils devaient également rapporter ses faits, gestes, paroles, et même pensées au Directeur ! Ron avait tout d'abord été gêné de tromper son futur meilleur ami, mais bon...le professeur Dumbledore avait dit que c'était "pour son plus grand bien". Alors, si c'était pour aider Harry Potter à vaincre les forces du mal...

En haut de l'escalier, Gred et Forge écoutaient, interloqués et quelque peu choqué, leur bien aimé directeur donner ses consignes: leur mère avait été explicitement ordonnée de manipuler Harry Potter afin que ce dernier soit le meilleur ami de leur petit frère.

* * *

Daphné Greengrass inspira lentement...et elle expira. Dans quelques heures, elle ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Son père la regardait avec un mélange de fierté...de pitié, d'appréhension et de crainte.

En effet, il avait beau savoir que Daphné était brillante, elle n'en était pas moins une femme, destinée à servir de trophée à un héritier d'une famille noble sang-pur. Après tout, les Greengrass étaient une famille dans laquelle il faisait bon de se marier. Ils avaient beau ne pas être une famille noble et ancienne comme les Black, les Malfoy ou encore les Potter, ils possédaient tout de même le titre de Marquis. Lord Greengrass ne possédait que deux filles, et il était impossible pour l'une d'entre elles d'hériter de ce titre de noblesse en raison de leur sexe. Parfois, Xavier Greengrass regrettait de ne pas avoir de fils pour perpétrer l'usage de leur nom de famille. Et surout, pour protéger sa fille quand elle serait à Poudlard.

La Grande-Bretagne magique était souvent qualifiée par les "modernes", dont il faisait parti, de société néo-médiévale: malgré toute la technologie, tout les progrès éthiques, techniques et technologiques depuis la sombre époque des fondateurs et de Merlin, le système législatif n'avait que peu, voire pas du tout, changé.

En effet, la Grande Bretagne magique était loin d'être une démocratie. Le poste de ministre de la magie était accordé à la suite d'une élection, ce qui trompait généralement les foules: après tout, qui dit élection dit démocratie. C'était on ne peut plus faux. En effet, les sorciers, les "citoyens" ne pouvaient pas tous voter. Seules les membres du magengamot en avaient la capacité, et chaque membre n'avait pas la même influence.

Le Magengamot concentrait le pouvoir législatif et juridique. De plus, c'était ses membres qui élisaient le Ministre de la magie, et avaient la possibilité de le remplacer, dixit le pouvoir exécutif. La séparation des pouvoirs n'était absolument pas respectée, et la Grande-Bretagne Magique était donc une aristocratie-oligarchique. Sur les dizaines de milliers de sorciers, seuls 169 avaient le droit de vote. Et sur ces 169 personnes, une trentaine d'entre eux possédaient soixante pourcent du pouvoir. En effet, le vote d'un chevalier et le vote d'un Grand- Duc ne valaient pas la même chose. Chaque titre était associé à un numéro d'unité et, lors d'un vote, le côté comportant le plus d'unité l'emportait.

La chambre était composée de soixante-dix Chevaliers, quarante Barons, vingt Vicomtes, quinze Marquis, dix Comtes, neuf Ducs, quatre Grand-Ducs et un Prince

Le Prince avait une voix de dix unités, et le droit de veto. Les Grand-ducs, quant à eux, avaient chacun sept unités. Les ducs en avaient six, les Comtes cinq, les Marquis quatre, les Vicomtes trois, les barons, deux, tandis que les chevaliers n'en avaient qu'une seule.

Parmi ces titres, tous sauf ceux de chevaliers étaient héréditaires. En effet, un chevalier pouvait ne pas l'être à vie. Auparavant, le rang de chevalier était attribué par les nobles ayant un rang supérieur ou égal à celui de Marquis, et étaient les vassaux de ces derniers. En cinq-cent ans, avec la création du Ministère de la Magie, l'organisation avait quelque peu changée. Les Chevaliers n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de pouvoir politique: chacun d'eux avait une voix valant une unité, et étaient obligés de voter selon les désirs de leur Seigneur, sous peine de perdre leur titre. Bien sûr, la valeur de leur voix n'avait pas changé, et ils n'étaient plus obligés de voter selon les désirs de leur Seigneur. Cependant, rares étaient ceux qui osaient aller à l'encontre de ses désirs: cela signifiait perdre un important soutien politique, juridique et financier.

Le grand changement avait été celui de la nomination des Chevalier. En 1745, un mage noir du nom de Karakgistan avait tenté un coup d'état pour renverser le Ministre en place. Ce dernier, qui n'était pourtant qu'un marquis, avait abusé de son pouvoir de nommer des chevaliers, et, grâce au nombre, le "Marquis Noir" avait presque réussi. Sans l'intervention de la famille Bones, à qui on avait conféré le titre de Marquis en récompense, le Ministère n'existerait plus. Le Magengamot avait alors décidé de limiter son propre pouvoir, en décrétant que, malgré le fait que chaque noble supérieur pouvait nommer autant de chevalier qu'il le souhaitait, seule soixante-dix chevaliers auraient le pouvoir de vote. Ceux-ci seraient sélectionnés de la manière suivante:

Vingt d'entre eux étaient sélectionnés par le Ministre en personne. Ces derniers étaient souvent des sous-secrétaires ou des présidents de sections ministérielles en qui le Ministre avait confiance, et qu'il voulait récompenser.

Trente-cinq d'entre eux étaient sélectionnés par les nobles les plus puissants. Le prince pouvait en nommer cinq, les Grand-ducs trois. Chaque Duc pouvait en nommer deux.

Cinq autres étaient nommés par le Directeur de Poudlard. Il s'agissait généralement du vice-directeur, et des quatre directeurs de maison. Dans le cas exceptionnel où le vice-directeur était un des responsable de maison, le chevalier restant était un choix personnel du Directeur.

Un autre chevalier était nommé par le président-sorcier du Magengamot, et agissait en tant que secrétaire et garde-du-corps personnel de ce dernier.

Trois des huit chevaliers restants étaient choisis par le capitaine des Aurors, et agissaient en tant que consultant des questions à la sécurité.

Les cinq derniers chevaliers étaient les plus mystérieux. Seul un d'entre eux occupait activement son poste, le mangemort Rosier en avait été un durant la guerre de sang, et les trois autres étaient dormants depuis l'époque du roi Français Louis XIV. Le seul chevalier actuel était une certaine Hestia Jones. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était une personne de confiance de Dumbledore, et seule une poignée de savants savaient qu'il avait pu l'y installer en qualité de "Seigneur de la Lumière".

Ce système limitait apparemment la concentration de pouvoir dans la main d'un seul homme.

Foutaises !

Dumbledore était un marquis, le directeur de Poudlard, et le Président-Sorcier du Magengamot. En tant que noble, il avait déjà quatre unités. Son rôle de Directeur du Poudlard lui permettait de nommer cinq chevaliers, rajoutant cinq unités dans son "panier". En comptant Hestia Jones, il en avait une de plus. Cependant, à la mort des quatre Grand-Ducs, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle, ces derniers avaient décidé que, tant qu'un de leur héritier ne prenait pas leur place au Magengamot, le Directeur de Poudlard avait la capacité de nommer les chevaliers des Grands-Ducs, ou d'agir en leur nom. Enfin, en tant que président-sorcier, il avait un chevalier de plus.

Ce qui signifiait qu'un seul homme possédait le pouvoir ahurissant de nommer dix-neuf chevalier à lui seul. Le ministre, quant à lui, en avait vingt à ses ordres, plus les trois Aurors qu'il pouvait installer en "conseillant" le capitaine. Ce qui signifiaient que deux hommes pouvaient contrôler 60% des chevaliers.

Enfin...beaucoup plus.

En effet, il n'y avait pas eu de prince depuis la mort de Merlin, ce qui enlevait cinq chevaliers. De plus, quatre des chevaliers "titrés" étaient dormants: personne ne savait comment les nommer, et leurs sièges au Magengamot restaient vide. Enfin, parmi les neuf Ducs, c'est à dire les Black, les Potter, les Valerius, les Malfoy, les Londubat, les Peverell, les Lestrange, les Bogues, les Duant, les Graves et les Rosier...seules une maison était active: les Malfoy. Lord Black était emprisonnée, au même titre que Lord Lestrange. Les lignées des Rosier et des Valerius semblaient avoir été tuées durant la guerre de Sang, tandis que les Bogues s'étaient éteints il y a plusieurs siècles de cela. Enfin, les Graves s'étaient exilés aux États-Unis, tandis que les héritiers Potter et Londubat n'étaient pas en âge de siéger à l'assemblée. Ce qui enlevait seize chevaliers.

Il y avait donc vingt-cinq chevaliers absents au Magengamot. Parmi les clinquantes restants, vingt-trois étaient contrôlés par le Ministre, lui même dans la poche du Duc Malfoy, qui en avait deux: Les Sirs Crabbe et Goyles.

Ainsi, 50% des chevaliers étaient au service des Malfoy, tandis que l'autre moitié était aux ordres de Dumbledore.

La lumière contre l'obscurité.

Qu'étaient sensées faire les familles non-alignées, les "neutres" comme les Greengrass, si, non seulement ils n'étaient que des Marquis sans chevaliers, avec quatre malheureuses unités, leurs seuls héritiers étaient des héritières ?

C'est pour cela que Xavier Greengrass était inquiet pour sa fille. C'était une jeune sorcière brillante, dont le fort caractère se faisait cependant ressentir en privé. En publique, elle apparaissait comme la fille sang-pur modèle, ce qu'elle était réellement. Noble, gracieuse, maîtresse de ses émotions, son teint d'albâtre, sa chevelure d'Or et ses beaux yeux allaient malheureusement en faire une cible de choix pour les jeune sang-purs.

Cependant, Daphné allait refuser de n'être que le trophée d'un sang-pur incompétent, refuser de n'être réduite qu'à un rôle de machine à procréer. Elle rêvait..non..elle allait devenir une maîtresse en potion et une duelliste redoutée. Malheureusement pour elle, à part quelques figures exceptionnelles comme Bellatrix Lestrange, ou Minerva McGonagall, les femmes étaient jugées comme inférieure dans le monde magique, malgré leur talent évidemment équivalent à celui des hommes, alors qu'elles étaient généralement plus subtiles et intelligentes que ces derniers.

Sa petite fille était très ambitieuse, et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle irait à Serpentard. Elle était beaucoup trop réfléchie pour aller à Gryffondor, trop paranoïaque pour aller à Poufsouffle et ne poursuivait pas la connaissance pour elle même, mais bien pour l'utiliser: elle serait malheureuse à Serdaigle. Il aurait voulu qu'elle vive encore un peu une enfance innocente, mais elle allait être jetée dans le nid de serpent, et pour survivre, elle allait devoir trouver un protecteur...gagner ses faveurs d'une quelconque manière. Xavier craignait que ce dernier n'en demandes des sexuelles, mais il n'était pas dupes: les jeunes sorciers ne voyaient pas en quelle autre façon une femme pouvait être utile.

Mais bon. C'était soi cela, soit être "éduquée" par plusieurs cinquième, sixièmes et septièmes années. En même temps.

Xavier serra les mains jusqu'à ce que ses ongles déchirent sa peau et fassent couler quelques gouttes de sang; en pensant aux "séances éducatives".

Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Seuls le Duc Malfoy et le Marquis Dumbledore pouvaient changer cela.

Mais aucun ne l'écouterait. Aucun n'en avait quelque chose à faire.

Sa petite fille allait être livrée à elle même.

Espérons juste qu'elle soit assez coriace pour se débrouiller seule.

* * *

"NEVILLE ! JE T'AI DÉJÀ RÉPÉTÉ CENT FOIS DE NE PAS LAISSER TRAINER TES AFFAIRES"

Neville frémit en entendant la voix de sa redoutable Grand-mère. Il avait toujours craint sa Grand-Mère.

Le souvenir le plus lointain qu'il possédait était celui de sa Grand-mère qui le réprimandait par ce qu'il était un "échec" et que "ses parents auraient honte"

Son deuxième souvenir était celui de sa famille qui était persuadée qu'il était un cracmol.

Enfin, son troisième souvenir était celui de son oncle Algie qui le lançait par la fenêtre. Du premier étage.

Il était évident que Neville n'avait pas une grande confiance en lui.

"Je suis désolé Grand-Mère..."

Neville s'empressa de ramasser les affaires qui trainaient, sans prendre le temps de faire remarquer à sa Grand-Mère que c'était elle qui avait éparpillé les journaux sur la table basse du petit salon du manoir Londubat.

"Neville...Assied toi. Il faut qu'on parle".

Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Encore un autre sermon. Mais Neville savait déjà... Il savait que ses parents avaient été des héros, et que lui il était couard. Il savait que ses parents avaient été nobles parmi les nobles: Duc et Duchesse ! Mais que lui, quand viendrait son tour de porter le titre, il serait une insulte à la famille. Il savait que ses parents avaient été des Guerrier aux compétences incommensurables... alors qu'on avait pensé qu'il était un cracmol.  
Neville était persuadé...non...Neville savait qu'il était un échec.

"Tu va rentrer à Poudlard, mon garçon. Et si tu va à Poufsouffle... gare à toi ! Remarque, au moins cela voudrait dire qu'une des maisons t'a accepté. Je ne crois pas que le choipeau ait déjà refusé quelqu'un, mais avec toi..."

Des larmes menacèrent d'emplir les yeux de Neville. Il voulait à Gryffondor ! Il voulait être aussi fort et courageux que ses parents. Aussi Gryffondor que son héros: Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry et Lucifer pénétrèrent dans le hall de la gare de King's Cross

Lucifer avait rangé son coffre dans son anneau, de même que celui de son frère. Après tout, ils voulaient que rien n'entrave leurs mouvements.  
Ils étaient plus matures et intelligents que bien des adultes, mais ils restaient des enfants.

Bien que Harry soit bien plus joueur que son frère au sérieux extrême, Lucifer devait avouer que L avaient des idées pour le moins...divertissantes.

Une horloge sonna, et Lucifer sourit.

Ils avaient une entrée épique à faire.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Au prochain chapitre: Poudlard Express :

Harry et Lucifer rencontrent les autres élèves.


	13. Chapter 12

Enfiiiiiiin ! Un chapitre avec un peu d'action

PS: le chapitre fait exactement 3 333 mots !

Stellaecéphale

* * *

 **Loi de la Confiance**

La confiance est un sentiment qui dure jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne la situation.

* * *

Les portes de la gare s'ouvrirent dans une volée folle: Lucifer et Harry venaient d'arriver.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, et communiquèrent en utilisant leur maîtrise absurde des arcanes de l'esprit. A force de parler ensemble par télépathie pendant toutes ces années, un lien péculier s'était créé entre eux. Peu improte où l'un était, l'autre ne le laisserait pas seul. Même s'ils étaient séparés par des kilomètres, ils pouvaient communiquer avec l'autre; lui envoyer des images, des émotions.

Si ce lien n'avait pas existé, il n'auraient même pas envisagé ce qu'ils allaient tenter: être séparés.

 _"Tu es prêt, L ?"_

Harry haussa les épaules, mais le léger sourire qui ornait son visage ne pouvait pas tromper Lucifer. Il avait hâte: son frère était excité.

 _"Hâte de te "rencontrer", Lucifer"_

Light secoua la tête, un sourire machiavélique au lèvres. Ils allaient exécuter l'idée de L. Lucifer voyait cela comme le plus grand canular, la plus grande farce que les murs de Poudlard allaient abriter, tandis que son frère y voyait un plan de maître qui leur permettrait de récolter le maximum de suivants, le maximum d'informations, et le maximum d'amusement.

Une chose était sûre, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer.

L et Light allaient faire croire à tout le monde qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Ils allaient faire croire qu'ils étaient le fou noir et la tour blanche, alors qu'en réalité ils jouaient pour le même camp: le leur.

* * *

"Vite ! Dépéchons nous ! Cette gare est pleine de Moldus ! Percy, le train part à quel quai ?"

Une petite dame, rousse, avec un ventre légèrement proéminent poussait un chariot recouvert de bagages, entourée par une pléthore d'enfants ahurissante.

La première chose que L pensa, fut que cette femme était stupide. Et tout les autres sorciers avec elle. Au vu du vocabulaire utilisé, et de la baguette que tenait un des enfants dans sa main, ils étaient clairement des sorciers.

Quand on avait donné un billet de train à Harry, il avait pensé que seuls les premiers-nés et les autres enfants élevés par des moldus voyageraient dans la bête d'acier. Après tout, il était indiqué que le trajet durerait huit heures: pourquoi s'en encombrer si on avait des parents sorciers, et qu'ils pouvaient nous téléporter directement à l'école ? Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs, on ne téléportait pas tout les enfants ? D'après ce que L avait lu, un porteloin prenait quelques secondes à être créé, et pouvait transporter une dizaine de personne. Peu coûteux, et très efficace. Tout le contraire du train, qui nécessitait la supervision constante d'un cheminot, et probablement plusieurs centaines de gallions pour l'entretenir en l'état.

La seconde chose à laquelle L pensa, c'est qu'il allait rendre la vie très dure à Dumbledore. Ou que la rousse était incroyablement stupide. Après tout, qui criait à voix haute "moldus" dans une gare emplie de ces derniers ? Et surtout, d'après ce qu'il avait lu, le train partait toujours du même quai depuis la création de Poudlard. Les enfants de la matrone avaient l'aire d'avoir seize ans, pour le plus grand (qui avait d'ailleurs un aire incroyablement sérieux), deux de treize ans et deux beaucoup plus jeunes, de dix ou onze ans.

Si l'aîné avait seize ans, il devait entrer en sixième ou septième année.

Ce qui signifiait que, même si ce dernier restait à l'école pendant toutes ses vacances, il avait prit le train six fois à l'allée, et six fois au retour: soit un total de douze fois.

Et la mère oubliait le numéro du quai ? Alors qu'elle même avait dû passer sa scolarité à Poudlard, et prendre le train au moins deux fois par an ?

Clairement, la rousse essayait d'attirer l'attention d'un pauvre première année, élevé par des moldus, s'il ignorait le numéro du quai, qui pourrait leur apporter quelque chose, par association.

Autrement dit, ils voulaient attirer l'attention de Harry.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et décida de jouer le jeu. Enfin, de le jouer, mais à sa manière.

"Excusez-moi, Madame ?"

Celle que les enfants appelaient "Maman" se retourna subitement, une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Harry remarqua que la femme regardait son front, où trônait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, avant même de le regarder dans les yeux, comme une personne polie (ou un legilimens. Une des raisons pour laquelle Light était toujours aussi "poli") l'aurait fait. Sa théorie se confirmait. Ils ne faisaient pas que chercher Harry, ils l'attendaient. Et une seule personne avait un intérêt particulier à ce que le jeune L se sente redevable envers une famille clairement du côté de la "lumière": Balbus Percivet Woahl'fric Brillant Dumbelporc.

"AH ! Mon petit ? Tu cherches la station n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider ! Tu es en première année ? Évidemment, où avais-je la tête ! Tiens, c'est Ron, mon fils cadet. Lui aussi est en première année...je suis sûre que vous allez devenir de très bons amis !"

Harry réprima tant bien que mal l'envie de soupirer. Elle ne l'avait même pas laissé répondre à la question. Et il détestait qu'on l'appelle "mon petit", ou même "mon garçon". C'était beaucoup trop condescendant pour son goût. A moins qu'on lui donne des fraises. Dans ce cas, il voulait bien. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de participer de son plein gré et en toute conscience aux machinations de Dumbledore.

"Allez, mon petit. Suis moi. Tu as bien ta baguette magique ?"

Harry se contenta de se retourner vers un contrôleur, et de lui demander:

"Dis, Monsieur. C'est normal que la Madame que je ne connaisse pas veut que je viennes avec elle et demande à voire ma baguette magique ?"

* * *

Light observait, assis sur une chaise dans le hall de la gare, une femme rousse, légèrement en surpoids, se faire embarquer par la police. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait...il savait que c'était la faute de son frère.

Le fait qu'elle crie "Dumbledore va venir me secourir" n'avait rien à voir avec sa déduction. Non non, vraiment rien du tout.

* * *

Tandis que Percy avait rejoint le train avant la capture de maman par les moldus en bleu, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux regardaient, bouche-bées, le jeune brun qui venait de leur enlever leur mère.

C'était Harry Potter.

Ron fut le premier à exploser.

"Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Elle voulait seulement t'aider ! Tu es..."

Soudainement, Harry mit une main dans sa poche, et tous se tendirent, en pensant qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une baguette magique.

L sortit une pomme de sa poche, et commença à l'éplucher avec un petit couteau, en essayant de faire en sorte que la peau reste en un seul morceau.

Ginny fut la seconde.

"Tu étais mon héros ! Et.."

Harry leva la main, et tous s'interrompirent.

"Calmez-vous. Je l'ai fait pour votre bien."

Georges (ou étais-ce Fred ?) leva un sourcil, l'air interrogateur. Il ne semblait pas fâché: au fond d'eux, les jumeaux étaient en admiration face à l'inventivité du jeune Potter: cette année, ils allaient avoir de la compétition pour le titre de "meilleur farceur".

Harry décida d'utiliser son talent naturel pour embrouiller ses interlocuteurs, et trouver des excuses.

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux robes des jumeaux, Harry apprit qu'ils étaient en Gryffondor. une maison détestée et qui détestait le professeur Rogue.

"Je l'ai fait par ce que j'ai appris que le professeur Rogue voulait nous lancer des sorts pour que personne ne puisse aller en Gryffondor cette année."

L fit attention à utiliser un registre de langage peu soutenu, et à parler lentement: le garçon avait l'air stupide.

"Quel rapport ?"

Le troll roux s'énervait. Mais il ne réussit pas à cacher le fait qu'il était horrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aller à Gryffondor, et de devoir confronter le professeur Rogue.

"Voyez vous, il va falloir oublieter les moldus qui se sont occupés de votre mère. Cependant, Dumbledore va refuser que ce soit un oublieteur du Ministère qui s'en occupe, et comme il ne va pas pouvoir y aller lui-même, il va devoir envoyer quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un qui sache évoluer dans le monde des moldus. Quelqu'un de compétent en magie vicieuse comme l'oubliette. Quelqu'un qui va donc perdre la chance d'assister au buffet de début d'anné. Quelqu'un qui ne va pas pouvoir assister à la cérémonie de la répartition. Quelqu'un comme le professeur Rogue."

Le regard de Ron s'éclaircit, et s'emplit de reconnaissance. Le héros de son enfance n'avait pas été méchant avec sa mère, il les avait sauvé du directeur de la maison Serpentard, et sauvé sa place à Gryffondor !

"Merci ! Merci beaucoup !"

L évita l'étreinte du roux, toujours choqué par la stupidité de ce dernier. Son excuse n'était même pas plausible ! Elle était emplie de faille: comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il était possible pour un professeur d'influer sur la façon dont les élèves allaient être répartis ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Dumbledore allait envoyer Rogue, et non un autre professeur ? Son test était concluant: les sorciers n'avaient pas encore découvert la notion de logique.

Il se consola en se disant que tout les Gryffondor n'étaient pas stupides: les jumeaux avaient bien compris son manège, mais, au moins, ils avaient l'air d'apprécier son humour.

Comme quoi tout n'était pas si mal !

L'épluchure de pomme tomba délicatement sur le sol, tandis que Harry rangeait son couteau.

* * *

Lucifer soupira. Qui avait décrété qu'il était intelligent de devoir _foncer dans un mur_ pour rejoindre le quai ? Si toutes les idées des sorciers étaient comme cela, il n'allait pas survivre un an à Poudlard. Encore moins sept.

Avant de partir, il avait été réticent à se séparer des ses trois couteaux volant, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait aucune idée des protections placées autour de Poudlard, mais il n'avait aucun doute que si l'une d'entre elle avait pour but de détecter la magie noire, elle détecterait ses couteaux.

Et Lucifer n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Azkaban. D'après ce qu'il avait lu sur la prison, celle-ci était peu accueillante. Quoique...les détraqueurs avaient la bonne grâce de ne pas vous donner un sentiment de fausse sécurité, au contraire d'un certain Directeur.

Il allait devoir vérifier sa théorie, afin de ramener ses trésors l'année suivante.

D'un pas décidé, son coffre rangé dans sa bague, il franchit le mur et mit le pied sur le quai neuf trois-quart.

D'un coup, il eut la vision submergée par une vieille locomotive rouge, et ses oreilles furent saturées par un brouhaha insupportable. Lucifer marcha droit devant lui, en direction d'un des wagon, sans prendre la peine de regarder les autres sorciers. Il n'avait aucune idée de découvrir un autre élément qui le ferait regretter d'être venu dans le monde magique. Comme un élève jouant avec une tarentule géante, par exemple. Il était sûr que Harr...

Lucifer secoua la tête. Quelques minutes sans lui, et il lui manquait déjà !

 _'Arrête de penser si fort, j'essaie de réfléchir.'_

Lucifer roula des yeux face à l'intrusion de L dans son esprit, mais se sentit néanmoins réconforté. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait été sentimental, après tout il était Kir...

Un mal de tête empêcha Lucifer de continuer sa réflexion, et il continua à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave retentisse derrière lui.

"Lord Valerius. Je ne pensais pas vous croiser ici ce matin."

Lucifer tourna la tête, avant de se diriger vers Lucius Malfoy, comme s'il s'attendait à sa présence.

"Duc Malfoy, la surprise est partagée"

"Et désagréable".

Lucius et Lucifer se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la voix emplie d'arrogance: Draco venait de parler.

Les sourcils de Lucius se froncèrent, un signe évident de sa colère: le Duc était réputé pour ne jamais laisser montrer une émotion. Après tout, le jeune homme que Draco venait d'insulter était celui qui pouvait lui permettre de briser le statut quo avec Dumbledore sur le champ de bataille politique. Il était une des seules personne qui avait le même rang politique que lui et, s'il était comme son père, un de ceux qui saurait l'exploiter, pas comme ces imbéciles de Black ou de Potter. Pire...ou mieux: il était le Maître des Ombres. Le jeune châtain n'avait peut être pas encore commencé Poudlard, mais il avait acquis son titre en surpassant des épreuves que Valerius Senior, le mentor et ami de Lucius ne voulait pas prendre le risque de passer. Il avait battu dans le domaine des arcanes mentales celui qui était réputé n'être second qu'à Dumbledore ou au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius lui-même ne prenait aucun risque avec le jeune Valerius, et gardait ses boucliers mentaux à la puissance maximale dès qu'il était en présence du blond.

Lucius tenta de désamorcer la situation, et tendis sa main.

"Excusez-le, il est stressé à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard. Ravi de vous revoir Du.."

Lucifer le coupa d'un signe de la main, avant de serrer celle de Lucius. Il ne souhaitait pas encore que son titre, et donc son émancipation soit connu.

 _'Intéressant_ ', ne put s'empêcher de penser Lucius.

Trop occupé à penser, et à essayer de limiter les dégâts que les paroles de son fils avaient pu causer, il ne remarqua pas la lettre que Lucifer glissa discrètement dans sa poche. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire méprisant.

 _'Ces sorciers...ils sont tellement obnubilés par la magie qu'ils ne prennent même pas de précautions contre les doigts habiles et les tours de passe-passe on ne peut plus simples. Leur arrogance les perdra...'_

 _'C'est toi qui dis ça ?'_

 _'Harry...laisse moi me concentrer...'_

"N'est-ce pas, Duc Malfoy ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous envoyer d'invitations à dîner, mais j'ai quelques problèmes à résoudre avant de pouvoir rendre au manoir de mes ancêtres sa gloire d'antan. Une invasion d'insectes, j'en ai peur. Vous les connaissez: ils se confortent dans leur nid, pensent qu'il leur appartient et sont persuadés de leur légitimité. Une espèce particulièrement vicieuse, le bourdon de Newcastle, il me semble."

Lucius Malfoy s'autorisa un petit sourire. Enfin un sorcier qui savait faire preuve d'un peu de finesse, et qui possédait une vaste culture. Dans la région de Newcastle, au Canada, "Bourdon" se disait "Dumbledore". Ainsi le vieux sorcier mettait des bâtons dans les roues du jeune Valerius...

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose sur une "élimination collaborative de l'infection", lorsque son fils lâcha:

"Comme si tes problèmes d'insectes intéressaient les Malfoy. Tu oses nous faire perdre notre temps, manant ?"

Lucius dut réprimer l'envie de demander à Merlin ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il savait qu'il avait gâté son fils lorsqu'il était jeune, et qu'il lui avait apprit que les Malfoy étaient nobles parmi les nobles...mais il n'avait pas raté l'éducation de son enfant unique à ce point, quand-même ? Il n'était même pas capable de reconnaître la bague que Lucifer Valerius portait sur la main droite...En parlant de bague, il était sûr qu'elle n'y était pas au début de la discussion, ce qui confirmait ses hypothèses: s'il la camouflait, c'était que Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'il était parvenu en possession de son héritage. Il y avait moyen de jouer là dessus pour devenir l'allié du garçon...non...du jeune homme. Et en temps que figure plus âgée, s'il jouait finement, il arriverait à se placer en position de mentor. Lucius décida de faire un pari risqué: ne pas réprimander Draco pour son insolence face à un Duc; et voire comment ce dernier réagissait.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais le jeune Valerius ne disait rien. Soudain, Lucius croisa son regard...et il sut qu'il avait réagit exactement comme le Maître des Ombres l'avait prévu. Le plus effrayant, c'était le fait qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait de particulier.

"Et bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me permettre de faire perdre son temps à un Malfoy. Sur ce, messieurs, bonne journée"

Lucifer tourna les talons, et disparut dans la foule.

Lucius Malfoy avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le Maître des Ombres était parti en les saluant, les qualifiant de "Messieurs" et non en utilisant son titre de Duc. Et le Duc Malfoy refusait de penser que c'était une erreur: le jeune homme avait délibérément refuser de le considérer comme un noble.

"Papa...tu ne trouves pas qu'il est arrog...il y a quelque chose qui dépasse de ta poche !"

Lucius jeta un regard vers le bas de son manteau, et fut surpris d'y trouver une enveloppe noire, cachetée avec les armes des Valerius: trois virgules qui formaient un cercle.

Lucius décida de ne prendre aucun risque, souhaita bonne route à son fils et transplana vers son manoir.

Dans sa précipitation et le choc qu'il éprouvait à l'idée qu'un garçon de onze ans ait fait de la magie sous son nez, c'est à dire probablement sans baguette et avec des sorts non-verbaux, pour mettre un document dans sa poche...il oublia de dire à son fils de ne pas antagoniser le jeune Valerius.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était assis derrière son bureau, l'enveloppe noire posée sur ce dernier. Il venait d'y jeter une vingtaine de sorts, pour détecter tout enchantement malicieux qui aurait pu y être aposé. Il lança même un sort d'identification, qui lui apprit que la lettre avait été écrite il y a plus d'une semaine, et qu'elle n'avait pas été rouverte, remplacée ou modifiée depuis.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _"Monsieur le Duc, patriarche de la haute et noble maison Malfoy._

 _A l'heure qu'il est, vous venez probablement de quitter la gare, après une brève discussion avec moi. Au vu de ce que j'ai observé chez Draco lors de notre courte rencontre chez Madame Guipure, il a probablement insulté grièvement deux fois ma haute et noble maison. Des insultes suffisantes pour justifier une vendetta de ma maison contre la votre, une guerre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux camps soit totalement éradiqué."_

Lucius était partagé entre la terreur et l'amusement. D'un côté, la maison des Valerius avait beau être puissante, elle n'était constituée que d'un gamin qui n'avait même pas vécu onze printemps; de l'autre...comment avait-il pu le prédire ?

 _"Ne soyez pas amusé, monsieur Malfoy. N'oubliez pas qu'à l'heure ou je vous écrit, votre fils est seul dans un train. Un train qui vient probablement de démarrer, un train dans lequel vous ne pourrez monter, un train que vous ne pourrez arrêter. Un train dans lequel je me trouve, alors que votre fils vient de me donner une justification suffisante pour éradiquer sa maison. Une éradication qu, traditionellement, commence par l'héritier"._

Un frisson remonta lentement le long de l'échine de Lucius. Il savait que le Valerius serait bon, mais pas aussi...terrifiant.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Prochain chapitre: fin de la lettre, réaction de Lucius et rencontre avec les élèves.


	14. Chapter 13

Je suis de retour ! Avec le chapitre 13 !

Bonne lecture !

Stel (Oui, j'ai changé de pseudo)

* * *

 **Loi de Lieberman**

Tout le monde ment ;  
mais cela n'a aucune importance car personne n'écoute.

* * *

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du Duc Malfoy. Il savait que le jeune Valerius serait bon, mais pas aussi...effrayant.

Lucius n'aurait pas eu peur: ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on menaçait son fils. Des adultes plus puissants, plus expérimentés et probablement plus compétents que Lucifer l'avaient fait.

Lucius les avait détruit, eux, leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs noms et même leur trace dans la mémoire des gens. Il les avait totalement éradiqué.

Cependant, il ne se sentait pas confiant. IL savait que les Valerius jouaient toujours finement, et ce Lucifer...c'était le Maître des Ombres. Ceux qu'on appelait les "Seigneurs de la manipulation", les "Marionnettistes infernaux". Et cette menace était beaucoup trop...grossière.

Ensuite...impossible de savoir si c'était délibéré, afin que Lucius ne considère pas la menace du jeune Valerius comme sérieuse.

Lucius se décida de continuer sa lecture.

 _"Je sais ce que vous vous dite. Une menace absurde, grossière...inutile ? Nous savons tout deux que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous affronter directement: vous êtes influent, je suis inconnu. Vous êtes riche, je ne peux utiliser mon argent sans éveiller l'attention de Dumbledore. Vous êtes savant, je ne suis pas encore entré à Poudlard._

 _Cependant, j'ai plusieurs choses que vous n'avez pas. Des informations dont vous rêvez, un potentiel que vous ne pouvez imaginer"._

Lucius trouvait Lucifer extrêmement arrogant. Un potentiel inimaginable...? Mais il ne pouvait même pas le démentir. Lord Voldemort n'avait pas acquis le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres avant ses trente ans, et l'avait éveillé à ses quarante. Le jeune Valerius, quant à lui, l'avait acquis avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Même s'il ne l'avait pas encore éveillé, même s'il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de son pouvoir..son talent était indéniable.

Et des informations dont il rêverait ? Il n'en doutait pas: c'était un garçon...un homme capable d'entrer dans la tête de Severus pour lui soutirer ses secrets qui s'exprimait.

Il exposait ce qui lui manquait, et exposait ce qu'il avait: Lucifer jouait cartes sur table. Il était évident qu'il faisait allait proposer un marché, ou un échange de quelque sorte.

 _"Comme vous l'avez probablement déduit au vu mon statut de mineur émancipé, je suis le Maître des Ombres. Si vous avez pu le faire, Dumbledore le pourra. Et j'ai besoin de ne pas avoir à cacher ce statut si je ne veut pas être entravé dans l'exécution de mes plans."_

Lucius était sûr que le jeune Maître des Ombres allait lui proposer une combine des plus intéressantes. Qu'il allait se devoir d'accepter. La liberté de Valerius, contre la santé de Draco. Le deal était correct, et Lucius était conscient que menacer de Draco était plus pour la forme d'autre chose. Il aurait exécuté le plan de Valerius tout de même: il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un allié avec autant de potentiel que Lucifer.

IL allait en avoir besoin pour compenser le boost en popularité que le jeune Potter allait apporter à Dumbledore. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir commencer à réfléchir à un moyen de régler le problème posé par le Survivant. De façon définitive. Harry Potter n'allait pas être un problème pour lui.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume. Dix minutes plus tard, une chouette volait en direction de Poudlard, destinée à un certain "Lucifer Valerius".

Il espérait juste que Draco ne ferait rien de plus pour s'attirer l'ire du Maître des âmes.

Pour s'en assurer, il décida d'écrire une deuxième lettre.

* * *

 _'Cavalier H4'_

Light était tranquillement assis dans un des compartiments du train, son lien avec Harry (qui, lui aussi était seul dans un autre compartiment) ouvert à son maximum. Leurs pensées et leurs sentiments s'entremêlaient tandis qu'ils jouaient une énième partie d'échecs mentaux. Après avoir relatés leurs aventures respectives, ils avaient décidés de simplement de relaxer en attendant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Même s'ils étaient parfaitement conscients qu'ils n'allaient pas rester seuls très longtemps.

Par un étrange concours de circonstances, les portes des deux compartiments s'ouvrirent simultanément.

Une tête rousse pénétra dans celui de Harry, tandis qu'une blonde, suivie de deux protubérances graisseuses entrèrent dans celui de Lucifer.  
Les deux frères sentirent le sourire mental de leur autre moitié.

* * *

Ron Weasley se jeta dans le compartiment où se trouvait celui qui l'avait sauvé du méchant professeur Rogue.

"Harry ! Je t'ai cherché dans tout le train ! Je suis même passé dans le compartiment d'une drôle de châtain qui parlait tout seul à propos d'échec et de fanatique de sucreries et"

Le jeune brun dut se retenir de lancer la glace qu'il était en train de manger sur le jeune troll à l'haleine aussi forte que le son de sa voix.

"Ron. Tais-toi."

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent, et commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes.

"Mais...mais..."

L secoua la tête. Il avait prévu de transformer le jeune Weasley en larbin, mais il commençait à se demander si cela allait vraiment en valoir la peine.

"Réfléchis. Je ne dis jamais rien sans raison. Tu es pitoyable."

Et Ron, pour la première fois de sa vie entière, se sentit véritablement stupide. Pas comme quand ses grands-frères parlaient de Poudlard. Ces fois là, il s'était senti ignare. Mais le regard que Harry lui avait lancé...Ron en avait presque peur. Il le voyait dans les flaques d'eau les jours de pluie où il observait les escargots...les moments où il se disait " Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont insignifiants...si stupides." Et, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il méritait ce regard. Dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Harry avait agi, et Ron, qui n'avait pas compris, avait ouvert la bouche avant de réfléchir. Et maintenant que la situation se reproduisait...il faisait exactement la même chose.

Il resta les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche béante; à réfléchir, tandis que Harry supprimait discrètement les modifications que Dumbledore avait apporté à l'esprit du jeune Weasley, pour le rendre plus "docile".

Harry fit la moue devant la facilité du travail. Il n'avait même pas du demander à Lucifer de l'aider. Dumbledore avait clairement bâclé le travail, le laissant fragile et facilement modifiable. Comme s'il était convaincu que personne ne s'opposerait à son règne de puissance...que personne n'oserait toucher le rejeton d'une des familles qui le soutenait le plus.

Ron reprit un semblant de contenance, et demanda:

"Pour...pourquoi ?"

"Avant de parler, demande toi si ce que tu va dire est mieux que le silence. Un silence éloquent vaut toujours mieux que des mots insensés."

Ron se contenta d'afficher un regard perplexe, et Harry soupira, avant de continuer.

" Est-ce que ce que tu m'a dit m'a apporté une information utile ?"

"Euh...Non"

"Est-ce qu'il était essentiel pour toi de le transmettre ?"

"Non...non plus."

"Est-ce que cela va modifier d'une façon quelconque mes actions futures ?"

"Non..."

"Alors tu as ta réponse. Réveille-moi quand la dame vient vendre les sucreries."

Harry s'endormit paisiblement, sous les yeux médusés d'un Ron songeur; et commença rêver d'un monde peuplé de gâteaux au chocolat, où habitait un jeune châtain du nom de Lucifer...

* * *

Lucifer secoua la tête, un sourire au lèvre, en percevant l'étrange rêve de son frère.

"Alors, on ne salue pas les plus nobles que soit ?"

Le sourire qu'affichait Lucifer disparut instantanément. De quel droit cet insignifiant blondinet était plus arrogant que lui ? Et dire qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de l'abîmer avant de recevoir la réponse du Duc Malfoy... Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de transformer les trois élèves en pions comme il l'avait fait avec Mondingus Fletcher: il était sûr que le professeur Rogue n'aurait aucune scrupule à inspecter de façon aléatoire les esprits de ses élèves...et il ferait particulièrement attention à son neveu, Draco.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait totalement détruire Draco, mais il commençait à se demander si le jeun en valait la chandelle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'antagoniser Lucius plus que de nécessaire. Il aurait besoin de la coopération du Duc pour la suite de ses plans. Il était face à un dilemme, et Lucifer n'aimait pas être bloqué.

La raison lui dictait de prendre les insultes et les brimades, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la lettre de Lucius, et qu'il puisse se venger. Cependant, sa fierté, l'arrogance contre laquelle L le mettait en garde, refusait de courber l'échine devant cette petite merde.  
Light prit une inspiration. Il ne devait pas se mettre en colère.

Ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le contrôle. Il devait rester impassible. Rester comme L.

Penser à L et se détendre.

"Je suis désolé de mon manque de respect, Monsieur Malfoy."

Light serra des dents si fort que L, via leur lien mental, cru qu'elles allaient exploser.

 _'Je suis fier de toi, Light'_

 _'Merci...'_

 _'Mais plus que de la fierté, j'ai hâte. Hâte que tu ne sois plus limité par la réponse de Lucius pour voir ce que tu va faire...'_

* * *

Une fois que Draco fut sorti du compartiment, les fenêtres explosèrent.

L'aura magique de Light s'échappait, et il peinait à la remettre sous contrôle. Pourquoi cela le touchait tant ? Ce n'était qu'une étape insignifiante, une humiliation qu'il savait que Draco paierait au centuple.

 _'C'est par ce que j'y ai assisté.'_

Light ne répondit pas à son frère. La vérité était, étrangement, à la fois réconfortante et gênante.

* * *

La porte du compartiment de Harry s'ouvrit violemment, sur une jeune fille brune et un garçon en léger surpoids à l'air timide.

L leva la tête, intéressé. Au vu des habits que la jeune fille portait sous sa robe, elle était inévitablement né-moldu. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans le monde magique, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte la visite au chemin de traverse. Cependant, elle se plaçait en figure d'autorité, et le garçon qui l'accompagnait avait un langage non-verbal traduisant la soumission à l'égard de la jeune fille. Ce qui était étrange par ce qu'il était évidemment un sang-pur. Et, à en croire la qualité de ses vêtements, et l'armoirie sur sa boucle de ceinture, un futur Duc. Avec un complexe d'infériorité évident. Intéressant...

La jeune brune ouvrit la bouche et, au vu de la tonalité de voix qui en sortit, L sut qu'il aurait du apporter des bouchons d'oreille.  
"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu un crapaud ? J'ai fait, avec Neville, tout les compartiments, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Nous sommes même allés demander au cheminot et..."

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Elle n'avait décidément jamais été éduquée vis à vis des bienfaits du silence.

"Bonjour."

La voix étonnamment grave de L résonna dans le compartiment. Hermione se tut instantanément. Elle n'avait pas été impolie et oubliée de dire bonjour, quand même ? Si ?

Contre toute attente, Neville fut le premier à briser le silence, qui commençait à devenir gênant.

"Euh...Bonjour ?"

L soupira, et commença à déballer le premier des quatre cent-cinquante paquets de choco-grenouille qu'il avait acheté.

"C'est une question ?"

Hermione se ressaisit assez rapidement:

"C'est bon, il a dit bonjour ! C'est plutôt impoli d'agresser les gens comme ça ! Et puis ce n'est pas une façon correcte de s'asseoir !"

Ron la regarda comme si elle était stupide.

 _Ron_ regarda _Hermione Granger_ comme si elle était _stupide_. SI seulement J.K Rowling savait.

Puis il se tourna vers L, comme s'il attendait quelque chose en particulier.

Les deux enfants qui venaient d'arriver suivirent donc son regard...pour contempler le jeune brun dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité en train de manger une grenouille en chocolat dans un position extrêmement bizarre.  
Il était évidemment assis de la façon que Hermione qualifiait "d'incorrecte": les genoux ramenés contre le torse, les pieds sur la banquette du compartiment. Il avait la tête basculée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, et tenait la friandise du bout des doigts, comme si elle était dangereuse. Il ramena doucement sa main prêt de sa bouche, et goba la pauvre grenouille. En voyant cette scène, Ron sut que dans les prochaines années, elles allaient devenir une espèce en voie de disparition.

"Oui, Hermione-san. Je suis très impoli."

"Comment connais-tu mon nom ?"

"Tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand tu es rentrée dans le compartiment, tu as dit bonjour, et tu t'es présentée, comme une personne très polie."

"Mais...c'est...c'est faux !"

"Je vois. Tu n'es pas une personne polie."

Ron sourit. Il aimait bien ne pas être, pour une fois, la cible de la langue acérée de son nouvel ami.

Hermione, elle, semblait beaucoup moins s'amuser.

" Non. En fin, si, mais non; je ne parlais pas de cela ?"

"Je vois. Hermione-san parlait de la façon dont elle est rentrée dans le compartiment sans frapper, avant de parler d'une voix extrêmement aiguë sans prendre la peine de nous saluer, ni de se présenter, ni de s'excuser du dérangement. Avant de m'accuser d'être impoli. Je m'en excuse, mais je pensais que cela n'importait pas à Hermione-san. c'était une conclusion logique, après tout."

La jeune brune eut la décence de rougir.

"Mais..alors, comment connais-tu mon nom ?"

L sortit un carré brun de sa poche, et l'agita devant le nez de ses futurs camarades de classe.

"C'est marqué sur ton portefeuille."

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle inspectait ses poches, pour se rendre compte que son portefeuille avait...disparu !

"Comment... ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne t'es pas levé depuis que je suis rentrée ? Comment as-tu fait ?"

L se contenta de remettre le portefeuille dans sa poche, et d'ouvrir une autre Choco-grenouille.

"Magie."

Hermione devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron.

Il sentait qu'il allait adorer cette année, si tous se vexaient pour si peu.

* * *

Light s'était calmé, et pensait à ce qu'il allait faire au jeune blondinet, lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'étrange couple. L venait de lui raconter la façon dont il les avait rencontré: la fille semblait être une sorte de mademoiselle je-sais-tout, et le garçon un futur Duc incroyablement timide.

"Euh...Bonjour...Je ne te dérange pas ?"

Light sourit. Elle semblait avoir retenu la leçon que son frère lui avait donné.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit la porte d'un des dernier compartiments du train. Elle venait juste de se remettre de la confrontation avec l'étrange brun aux yeux cernés. Elle ne lui dirait jamais en face (pas qu'elle était un peu intimidée...Non non, pas du tout...), mais il lui faisait penser à un panda.

Elle avait récupéré son portefeuille, et s'était juré de ne plus antagoniser d'étranger inutilement. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle se faisait avoir dans une joute verbale...

Au vu des robes de sorciers vierge de tout insigne d'une des maison, elle en avait déduit que le jeune brun était un premier année. Et il maîtrisait déjà de la magie.

Et elle avait une idée...un soupçon... Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de baguette, ni prononcé de formules magiques..et pourtant, il avait réussi à utiliser de la magie ! Si les cheveux de Panda-man n'avaient pas été rabattus; elle aurait pu confirmer son hypothèse: c'était Harry Potter. Elle frémit en pensant qu'elle avait été rude avec son héros !

D'accord, elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'il était aussi...particulier (Bon, d'accord. Il était franchement bizarre. Qui s'asseyait comme cela ?), mais après réflexion, il venait de lui apprendre une grande leçon; à propos de politesse. Elle devait se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus dans son école, où tout le monde savait qu'elle était la meilleure. Les gens ici l'ignoraient, et elle devait se montrer prudente.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et aperçut un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain, qui regardait le paysage. Son menton reposait dans sa main, et il lui tournait le dos. A l'entent du bruit de la porte qui coulissait, et de la voix d'Hermione, il se retourna.

Hermione dut retenir son souffle: il était jeune, mais il était déjà incroyablement beau ! Et ce sourire, si charmant !

Light dut se retenir d'afficher un rictus en lisant les pensées de la jeune fille. Peut-être qu'elle saurait tromper son ennui quelques temps. Et le garçon avait l'air intéressant. Quoique...ils n'étaient pas très intelligents s'ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer que son sourire était forcé.

"Hermione, Neville, je vous attendais. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de crapaud."

Les nouveaux arrivant manquèrent de s'étrangler. N'y avait-il pas une personne normale qui allait à Poudlard ?

* * *

 ** _Le train va bientôt arriver en gare_**

Harry se leva à l'entente de l'enregistrement, faisant craquer les muscles de son dos. Il y avait plus de 96% de chances que le voyage vers l'école soit inconfortable. A partir du moment où ceux qui l'avaient mis en place étaient les mêmes qui avaient eu l'idée d'utiliser un train...

Il sortit et commença à marcher dans les couloirs, suivi d'un Ron rouge comme une tomate, d'un Neville bredouillant et d'une Hermione qui lui lançait des regards mi-désapprobateurs, mi-amusés.

Il savait déjà que Ron irait à Gryffondor avec lui. Hermione et Neville, en revanche, correspondaient à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle, mais il avait déduit de leur conversation, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans son compartiment après avoir rencontré "un ange châtain qui savait tout", que les deux avaient pour désir d'aller à Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas comment les élèves étaient décrété comme "plus aptes" à une maison qu'une autre, mais il y avait plus de 78.31% de chances de la volonté et le désir soit essentiel pour rejoindre une maison.

L était sûr que son arrivée à Gryffondor n'allait pas être très amusante, mais il se consola en se disant qu'il allait pouvoir vivre celle de son frère en direct. Et avec un peu de chance, lui aussi pourrait rendre miséreux Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 ** _Le train va bientôt arriver en gare_**

Light se leva en soupirant, avant d'épousseter une poussière imaginaire sur le col de ses robes de sorcier. Il savait déjà que sa beauté et la qualité de ses robes, qui mettaient en exergue sa fortune, allaient lui attirer autant de regards que L allait en avoir. Il était sûr que son frère n'avait pas prit la peine d'enfiler son uniforme, et était encore une fois un sarouel trop grand, et en T-shirt blanc.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre, où le quai était visible, lui apprit que son hypothèse était fondée. L'obscurité qui commençait à envelopper doucement le paysage faisait ressortir le haut clair de son jumeau.

Il rangea le couteau de lancer avec lequel il jouait dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas par ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'amener ses couteaux enchantés, qu'il allait venir désarmé. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que les robes de sorciers étaient idéales pour camoufler des armes de petites tailles. Il n'en avait actuellement qu'une sur lui, cachée derrière la boucle de sa ceinture, mais il en avait emporté une dizaine de plus, qui attendaient patiemment dans son sac. Il s'était même muni d'un tessen aux armoiries des Valerius. Ces derniers étaient les armes que possédaient les samurai lorsque le port d'armes était interdits: ils ressemblaient à des éventails, mais en lieu et place des baguettes de bois qui tenaient les pales de papier, se trouvaient d'épaisses lames d'acier. Il en avait d'ailleurs acheté un pour L lors de leur dernier anniversaire, et les deux étaient assortis: leur design noir et blanc était identique, et seul le blason différait.

Il sortit du train, marchant avec la grâce et la noblesse qui le caractérisaient. Il lança un coup d'œil rapide à un élève de deuxième année, et pénétra dans son esprit afin de s'informer sur le temps que la lettre de Lucius mettrait à arriver. Il grinça des dents en apprenant qu'elle ne serait pas là avant le lendemain matin. Il devrait attendre demain soir avant de s'occuper de Draco. De toute manière, il serait bien trop occupé ce soir: si la moitié de ce qu'on disait sur Serpentard était vraie, les autres première année et lui auraient le droit à un accueil plus ou moins "musclé". Il essaierait cependant de rester discret les trois ou quatre premier mois, afin d'analyser plus en profondeur la psychologie de chacun de ses camarades de maison, mais ce n'était pas essentiel. S'il était menacé directement, il répondrait promptement, et violemment. Lucifer esperait que les elfes de maison n'auraient pas de problème à laver le sang qui allait éclater sur les tapis de la salle commune.

Un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de son échine. Il allait beaucoup s'amuser.

 _'Lucifer. Tu m'inquiètes.'_

* * *

Daphné frissonna en montant dans le bateau. Le vent froid qui venait lui mordre la peau n'était pas la raison de cette appréhension qui lui serrait les tripes. Dans quelques heures, elle serait dans le nid de serpent. Elle avait qu'elle avait beaucoup de potentiel, mais elle était trop faible pour se protéger seule des sixièmes et septièmes années. Elle devait trouver un soutien politique, qui soit à la fois brillant, puissant, et politiquement influent.

Cependant, elle n'avait que onze ans, et ne pouvait pas encore utiliser ses charmes pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'un protecteur puissant.

Elle leva la tête lorsque le bateau tangua: quelqu'un d'autre venait d'y mettre pied. C'était un jeune châtain, un des garçons les plus beau qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. Plutôt grand pour son âge, sa silhouette longiligne mettait en avant la grâce naturelle qu'il semblait posséder. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient sur son front, faussement décoiffés, ce qui lui donnait une apparence espiègle. Ses lèvres étaient plutôt fines, et son teint d'une douce pâleur lui conférait un air aristocratique. Bien sûr, Daphné savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour paraître noble: sa posture dégageait, non pas une arrogance comme le faisait le jeune Draco Malfoy, qu'elle avait croisé dans le train, mais une confiance en soi inébranlable. Ses doigts étaient fins, et semblaient posséder une habileté extrême. Deux fines bagues noires ornaient l'index et l'annuaire gauche. Les leçons de "bienséance" de sa mère lui apprirent qu'ils étaient forgés dans un métal magique assez rare; et cela la surprenait beaucoup: quel garçon de onze ans portait des artefacts magiques ? Sa robe était d'excellent facture, et Daphné reconnut de la soie d'acromantula dans les doublures du manteau. Seuls les nobles pouvaient se permettre d'en acheter.

Daphné leva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Soudain, tout disparut. Il ne restait que ses deux yeux marrons, apparemment banals, qui la fixaient, amusés. Daphné, pour la première fois de son existence, se sentit totalement impuissante. Nue devant se regard qui semblait lire ses peurs, connaitre ses plus grands secrets. Elle cligna des yeux, et tout réapparut. Les yeux étaient redevenus normaux, de simples globes oculaires bruns.

Le brun sourit, et Daphné sut qu'elle venait de rencontrer celui qui deviendrait son protecteur.

Elle ne savait juste pas quel prix elle devrait payer. Et ce démon dans un corps d'ange demanderait sûrement bien plus que de simples plaisirs charnels.  
Ses frissons redoublèrent, tandis que les bateaux s'éloignèrent du quai.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre N°13 !

La prochaine fois:

Cérémonie du choix & Arrivée dans la maison.


	15. Chapter 14

**C'est un chapitre de 6000 mots, le plus long de l'histoire pour l'instant ^^  
**

Bonne lecture ^^

Stell

* * *

 **MERCI VRAIMENT A TOUS POUR VOS NOMBREUSES REVIEWS !** Je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre le temps de vous répondre à tout, mais un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Notamment à Lord Cheshire, Lady Sasha-Phantomhive, Safira-chan, kedy-ichyo et lufynette !

 **Réponses à quelques questions dans les reviews.**

Yami-Ebi: Je crois que ta review est officiellement une des meilleures que j'ai eu ^^

Merlin Potter: Si tu veux connaître l'histoire passée des deux frères, je te conseille de lire/regarder Death Note ! C'est un excellent animé ! Même si ce n'est pas essentiel à la compréhension de l'histoire, évidemment.

Pour résumer très, très vite, Light était "Kira", un des plus grand criminel que la terre ait portée, et il était extrêmement avide de pouvoir. L, quant à lui, était le meilleur détective de l'histoire de l'humanité. Cependant, ils ont travaillé côte à côte, chacun d'entre essayant de deviner l'identité de l'autre. Ils étaient à la fois meilleurs amis, pires ennemis et rivaux.

J-e854; J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre répondra à tes interrogations sur le niveau de leur puissance ^^ Mais de toute manière, la puissance magique pure ne joue qu'un rôle mineur dans cette histoire où, même s'il y aura des duels épiques, les batailles se déroulent plutôt sur le terrain politique, ou dans le mental des adversaires.

Linola: Désolé pour cette réponse tardive ! Bref, Harry à toujours les yeux verts, mais les jeux d'ombres, et l'usage inconscient de sa magie ont tendance à les modifier sans qu'il en pense ! Pour ce qui est des parties d'échec, les deux ont un niveau similaire, il est donc normal que les résultats ne soient pas constants, et que, si l'un domine parfois, la fois d'après, l'autre gagne !

* * *

 **Axiomes du Choix de Dauder**

Si vous avez un choix à faire :

\- Soyez sûr que si vous tentez de choisir, votre choix sera toujours le mauvais.

\- Si vous choisissez de choisir celui que vous n'auriez pas choisi au départ, c'est celui que vous auriez choisi en premier qui s'avérera être le bon choix.

\- Il vous reste le hasard, mais tout le monde sait que le hasard ne fait pas bien les choses.

Donc une seule solution : ne pas choisir.

* * *

 **Ajout paradoxal de Labranche :**

Même choisir de ne pas choisir revient à faire un choix.

* * *

L et Light se tenaient chacun à une des extrémités du groupe d'élève qui venait de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée du château. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait l'admettre, mais le bâtiment de Poudlard était particulièrement impressionnant. Chacun d'entre eux avait mit plusieurs minutes à s'adapter à sa présence: le château était un phare incroyablement puissant dans leur sixième sens, et ils prendrait du temps à s'adapter. En attendant, aucun d'entre eux n'allait pouvoir utiliser son "sixième sens" aussi efficacement qu'il en avait l'habitude pendant plusieurs semaines. Si ce n'était mois.  
Une porte à double-battant s'ouvrit, et une vieille sorcière...un cliché ambulant..en sortit.

 _"Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue." (ES7 - J. )_

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Harry. Son T-shirt blanc contrastait avec la mare de robes noires.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas votre uniforme ?"

Lucifer laissa échapper un petit rire. Les professeur n'allaient pas survivre. Le "Harry Show" avait déjà commencé.

"Je suis désolé, Madame, mais je ne comprends pas ce dont vous parlez."

"Pardon ? Enfin, voyons ! Il était précisé que vous deviez porter votre uniforme et l'enfiler à la sortie du train !"

L haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches. AU bout de quelques secondes, il désigna l'étiquette qui pendouillait de son T-shirt.

"C'est ce que je fais Madame. Regardez: robes de sorcier noires, par Madame Malkin".

Les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent, et son visage commençait à rougir.

"Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi ?"

L secoua la tête, un regard attendrissant, totalement innocent posé sur le professeur. Cette dernière hésita.

"J'ai acheté ces robes chez Madame Malkin, et elle m'a assurée que c'était l'uniforme de Poudlard. Je lui ai juste demandé d'ajouter quelques modifications, afin qu'il soit plus confortable, mais je ne pense pas que cela se remarque énormément."

McGonnagall fronça les sourcils, dégaina sa baguette, et l'agita autour de Harry.

"Vous...Ce sont bien des robes de Poudlard, mais qui, par Merlin, a eu l'idée de les métamorphoser en guenilles de la sorte ?!"

Les yeux de L s'écarquillèrent; et il répondit d'une voix monotone.

"Des guenilles ? On dirait vraiment des guenilles ? Je les portait en respect de mon père adoptif, qui en avait fait le design, mais malheureusement, il est mort d'un accident de voiture quand j'avais huit ans. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il m'a laissé."

McGonnagall hésita. D'un côté, le jeune brun venait de déblatérer son histoire sur un ton plat, mais de l'autre...il était vrai qu'il avait l'air particulièrement traumatisé.

"Dois-je les enlever, professeur ? Vous savez, ce n'est pas grave. Comme c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de papa, peut-être que cela m'aidera à me remettre de son décès."

La professeur de Métamorphose craqua.

"Bon, vous pouvez le garder ce soir, mais c'est exceptionnel !"

Elle se tourna vers le reste des élèves, et prononça d'une voix forte:

"Je reviens. Ne bougez pas. Et si quiconque fait du chahut, je le mettrai en retenue."

Elle s'en alla, faisant trainer sa longue robe derrière elle. Et en se jurant de ne pas se laisser attendrir la prochaine fois.

Les élèves, qui s'étaient tournés vers Harry pour l'examiner, se mirent alors à parler entre eux. L attendit quelques secondes. Il savait que quelqu'un allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Après tout, Draco Malfoy semblait être le meilleur ami de Murphy.

"J'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter serait ici cette année."

Il était là: il venait de monter les marches, flanqué des deux obèses qui lui servait de gardes du corps. La réponse de Ron ne le surprit pas: après tout, il y avait plus de 86% de chances que ce dernier cherche à se rapprocher de Harry en "prenant sa défense".

"Et tu es qui pour le chercher".

L secoua la tête. Il allait devoir apprendre à son futur compère à s'exprimer correctement.

"Qui je suis ? Tu oses me demander mon nom ? Pas besoin de te demander le tien: rouquin avec des robes de seconde main: tu es évidemment un Weasley."

Il se tourna vers L, avant de sourire cruellement etde lancer une dernière pique verbale à Ron.

"Ironiquement, pour une fois, tu n'es pas celui qui à l'air le plus pauvre cette année."

L sourit. Draco avait déjà insulté la fierté de Light, mais si, en plus, il insultait la sienne...Lucifer allait le détruire.

Il allait devoir préparer des pop-corn pour le spectacle.

"Je vois. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas être mon ami, dans ce cas ?"

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. Qui voudrait être ami avec un clochard ?

"Je ne fréquente pas les gueux comme toi."

L se contenta de sourire, et passer une main dans ses cheveux, afin que sa cicatrice soit visible par tous.

Draco le regarda, estomaqué: il ne venait pas d'insulter Harry Potter et refuser son amitié, non ? Non ?

Père n'allait pas être content.

* * *

Les portes du Grand Hall s'ouvrirent, et tous les élèves de Poudlard regardèrent les premières années s'avancer.

Trois d'entre eux se détachaient de la foule.

Et tous ne le faisaient pas de façon positive.

Le premier, était évidemment un Malfoy. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissable grâce à leur cheveux blond platine et à leur arrogance. Cependant, celui-ci devait être mal en point. Son visage était très pale. Même pour un Malfoy, c'était un extrême. Certains élèves se demandaient même s'il n'était pas un fantôme...où si il ne venait pas de réaliser qu'il avait fait une grosse, _grosse_ , boulette.

Le second était une sorte de clochard moldu. Il avait des vêtements noirs et blancs très amples, et marchait d'une façon très étrange: il était courbé, comme s'il était douloureux pour lui de se tenir droit. Ses yeux cernés lui valaient des commentaires de "Panda" ou de "trop mignon!" de la part de la gente féminine à son passage. Cependant, la plupart se demandaient pourquoi il était en habits moldus, et surtout, pourquoi le professeur McGonnagall l'avait laissé être habillé ainsi.

Le troisième, en revanche, attirait des regards plus intéressés et admirateurs que curieux. Le première année était évidemment noble. Tout, de sa démarche à sa posture, criait "noblesse" et "danger" chez lui. La table des Serpentard fut la plus intéressée. Il était évident que cet "enfant" les rejoindrais.

Tous se turent lorsque le professeur déposa un vieux chapeau usagé sur un tabouret. La majeur partie des premières année laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque ce dernier se mit à chanter.

 _(extrait d'ES)_

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

A ce discours singulier, les cerveaux de L et de Light tournèrent à plein régime.

"Hanna Abbot"

 _Le choixpeau allait, d'une façon quelconque, lire dans leurs pensées._

 **"Poufsouffle"**

 _Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en protéger ?_

"Daphné Greengrass"

 _Et s'il allait tout raconter à Dumbledore._

 **"Serpentard"**

 _Light allait probablement réussir à se défendre...mais L ?_

"Potter, Harry".  
Le brouhaha se tut instantanément et tout les élèves crurent avoir malentendu lorsque l'élève en habits moldus s'avança. Il y avait forcément une erreur, non ? _ **Il**_ ne pouvait pas être le sauveur du monde magique ! Il...Il n'était qu'un modlu ! Et ces habits ! Et sa façon de se tenir debout.

Un bref coup d'œil à la table des professeur apprit aux élèves que même McGonnagall était choquée. Mais le Directeur Dumbledore semblait trouver cela tout à fait normal.

Le choc, l'indignation, la surprise et la confusion ne firent que grandir lorsque "Harry Potter " se saisit du chapeau et s'accroupit sur la chaise au lieu de s'asseoir, son visage disparaissant sous le choixpeau.

' _Intéressant...Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à juger un élève avec des protections mentales aussi développées. Et encore plus Intéressant, tu ne semble même pas un tantinet surpris d'entendre ma voix directement dans ta tête.'_

L haussa les épaules mentalement.

 _'Juger ? Un choix de mot aussi intéressant que toutes les remarques que vous venez de faire.'_

 _'J'ai besoin que tu baisse les défenses mentales que tu possède afin de pouvoir lire tes pensées. N'aie crainte, je ne pourrai répéter à personne ce que je verrais.'_

L sourit.

 _'Comme si votre parole, sans vouloir vous vexer, avait une quelconque valeur...'_

L entendit le rire du choixpeau

 _'Et comment suis-je supposé connaître la maison dans laquelle tu te sentira le mieux ?'_

 _'Mettez le à Gryffondor. Et accélérez: j'attends toujours mon tour.'_

Si le choixpeau avait eu des poumons, il se serait étouffé de surprise à l'entente d'une troisième voix. Le petit était schizophrène ? Il était possédé ?

 _'Light à raison. Contentez vous de me mettre à Gryffondor. Et Light, arrête de prendre des risques inutiles en utilisant inutilement le lien mental quand quelqu'un écoute'._

 _'Je sais que tu ne pourrai pas te passer de moi plus de quelques minutes sans faire quelque chose de stupide, alors je vérifie que tu n'as pas subitement eu une idée de "génie", comme aller à Serpentard.'_

 _'...'_

Le Choixpeau ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une situation de la sorte. _  
_

 _'Light-kun, tu sais que je suis parfaitement raisonnable, et que je ne prends pas de décisions sans bien y réfléchir'_

 _'C'est vrai que c'était un plan parfaitement réfléchi lorsque tu as eu envie de relâcher Didier sur certains des orphelins qui avaient été mesquins avec nous, pour "voir si Didier était anthropophage".'_

Le choixpeau avait un drôle de pressentiment, mais il n'avait aucune idée quant à sa nature: était-il bon ou mauvais ? En écoutant les deux discuter, il avait clairement l'impression d'écouter une conversation entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Son dilemme était résolu.

 **"Gryffondor !"**

La table des lions éclata en applaudissement, tandis que le col de Harry affichait clairement les couleurs rouge-et-or. Dumbledore avait l'air étrangement satisfait. Les jumeaux Weasley commencèrent à acclamer son nom, un hymne rapidement reprit par toute la table, tandis qu'il se dirigeait prendre place aux côté d'Hermione et de Neville.

Les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent lorsque tout la table le regarda, choqué, reprendre son étrange position accroupi/assise sur le banc.

Les élèves commencèrent à se demander si les rumeurs n'étaient pas vrai: pour avoir des habitudes aussi étranges, Harry Potter avait du être élevé par des licornes.

Quelques élèves furent appelés, mais la cérémonie de la répartition ne regagna tout l'intérêt des élèves qu'à l'entente du nom:

"Lucifer Valerius"

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, les conversations se turent. (Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Draco. Après tout, pourquoi ne s'étaient elles pas tues lorsque son tour était venu ?

La moitié des élèves, notamment ceux de sexe féminin, se turent et contemplèrent celui qui commençait déjà à se faire connaître sous le surnom de "Prince Noir". Son côté mystérieux, sa beauté froide, sa richesse apparente et son élégance naturelle en faisait un stéréotype de l'élève parfait. Un élève supposé être irréel. Et ce "Lucifer", qui était devant eux, n'avait rien d'irréel.

Un tiers des élèves, notamment les premiers-nés et les sang-mélés s'intéressaient à Light en raison de son prénom. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on croisait quelqu'un portant le nom du diable, de l'ange de Dieu déchu, du tentateur, du maître des passions. Et le physique...immoral du jeune Valerius faisait de lui l'incarnation de l'orgueil et de la luxure. Il suscitait l'envie et la jalousie des foules. Il était l'incarnation terrestre du tentateur.

Le sixième restant était notamment composé des professeurs, des Serpentards les plus influents, et des élèves les plus érudits. Ces derniers s'intéressaient à Light en raison de son nom. Les Valerius étaient certes des Ducs, mais parmi les trois autres héritier de duché qui s'étaient présentés ce soir, seul le jeune Potter avait eu un auditoire aussi fasciné. Les Valerius...ce nom était devenu synonyme d'acuité, de clairvoyance, de finesse, d'intelligence, de perspicacité, de sagacité et surtout de machiavélisme. Plus que cela, il était le fils de l'ancienne main droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans le cœur des enfants des anciens mangemorts, il occupait une position encore plus haute que celle de Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr, ils ne prévoyaient pas de s'agenouiller sans combat. Ils feraient tout pour mettre le jeune Valerius sous leur coupe. Et la compétition allait être féroce.

Light s'assit élégamment, mesurant chacun de ses gestes, sur le petit tabouret de bois.

' _Ah, j'attendais l'âme sœur du jeune Potter !'_

 _"L'âme sœur ?'_

 _"L'âme sœur ?'_

Les interrogations de Light et de L parvinrent simultanément au choixpeau.

 _'Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que n'importe qui pouvait avoir une liaison mentale de la force de la votre ?'_

 _'Et qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Cela signifie-t-il que l'on peut faire d'autre chose que communiquer avec cette "liaison" ?'_

 _'...'_

 **"Serpentard !"**

A la table des Gryffondor, les rouge-et-or entendirent leur héros jurer sans raison impatiente. Quelque chose à propos de demander au professeur Rogue d'uriner dans un chapeau ?

Pendant ce temps-là, les Serpentard applaudirent de manière légèrement plus appuyée que d'habitude, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez quatre première années.

Draco lança un regard percant à Lucifer, qui saluait innocemment quelques deuxièmes années aux côté desquels il s'était installé.

 _'Comment se fait-il qu'il ait plus d'applaudissement que moi ? Pourtant, je suis un Malfoy...Mais, peut-être que j'ai oublié un paramètre ? Le nom Valerius me dit définitivement quelque chose...'_

Daphné, elle affichait une mine pensive.

 _'Valerius...c'est un futur Duc !? Il sera définitivement un des Serpentard les plus influent, si ce n'est le plus influent. Cela complique la tâche: je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à chercher un protecteur.'_

Blaise Zabini, quant à lui, faisait semblant d'être intéressé par ses couverts. Après tout, il était le fils de la comtesse douairière Zabini, une des rares familles vassales du Valerius. En d'autre mots...dès que Lucifer serait Duc, il aurait le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui. Enfin, pas véritablement, mais il pouvait déshonorer sa famille en la répudiant...et les mauvais vassaux sans noble pour les protéger ne faisaient pas long feu sur l'échiquier politique de la Grande Bretagne Magique.

 _'Je l'approche maintenant ? J'attends ? Et si oui, combien de temps ? D'un côté, s'il ne le sait pas, ma scolarité sera tranquille. Et il n'a pas vraiment de moyen de l'apprendre, s'il est orphelin...de l'autre, il va finir par trouver: Murphy est contre moi. Et si je ne lui ai pas dit à ce moment..."_

Loin de là, à la table des Gryffondor, deux jumeaux aux cheveux d'un rouge éclatant étaient plongé dans une réflexion intense. Ils avaient un pressentiment inexplicable vis à vis de ce "Valerius", comme si leur vie allait être bouleversée.

Dumbledore fit résonner son gobelet, et le silence se fit. Instantanément.

Les frères de cœur (et sœurs d'âmes, appartement. Bien que ce terme irrite Light et amuse L) grognèrent devant l'emprise que leur archennemi avait sur l'école. Ils évoluaient en terrain hostile, et le moindre faux pas pouvait leur être fatal. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient probablement plus fort que n'importe quel élève, et qu'ils n'avaient probablement que Dumbledore à craindre vis à vis des intrusions mentales...mais ils n'oubliaient pas. Ils n'oubliaient pas que le géant pouvait leur broyer le cou, que Rogue pouvait les torturer en mêlant ses potions à des gaz indétectables, que McGonnagal pouvait littéralement les transformer en crapaud. Ils n'oubliaient pas que chacun de professeur pouvait les réduire en bouillie. Ils n'oubliaient pas que l'étrange parasite qui occupait la tête de L avait un jumeau derrière la tête du professeur contre les forces du mal. Ils n'oubliaient pas que chacune des armures de ce château les tuerait pour Dumbledore, et que chaque portrait rapporterait leurs moindres faits et gestes au Directeur.  
Ils ne devaient pas oublier.

Une chance qu'ils aiment les défis.

"Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie".

Le corps étudiant lança une vague d'applaudissement (même si les Serpentard étaient nettement moins enthousiastes)

"Je vous rappel, et je parle pour vous messieurs Gred et Forge Weasley, qu'il y a une liste d'objet interdit, établie par Rusard . En 1994-1995, sont ajoutés le frisbee lanceur de limaces, le distributeur de claques, et l'attrape-première-année. La liste comprend à cette date 437 articles. Je sais que les châtiments corporels ont disparus, mais ce n'est pas une raison."

Le professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de continuer. Harry fit attention à ne pas croiser son regard durant tout le discours, tandis que Light, défenses au maximum, prenait ce risque. Avec un peu de chance, Murphy ne...

Light baissa la tête. Il ne prendrai pas de risques.

"La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Et cette année, le couloir de l'aile gauche du troisième étage l'est également. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, évidemment. Bon appétit".

Light du réprimer un grognement. Il allait encore devoir jouer la baby-sitter et empêcher son frère d'aller explorer le couloir en question.

* * *

L suivit les préfets dan les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle commune.

"Voici la grosse Dame. Notre salle commune et nos dortoirs se trouvent derrière son portrait. Pour l'ouvrir, vous aurez besoin d'un mot de passe. Il change tout les trimestre, et sera affiché une semaine avant le changement sur le tableau de liège présent dans la salle commune. Pour l'instant, c'est 'Caput Draconis'"

Le portrait bascula, et le troupeau de première année laissa échapper quelques cris d'émerveillement et d'excitation. L se sentit dans son élément: la salle avait l' air extrêmement confortable, et il ne pouvait attendre de s'endormir dans sa position favorite sur un des larges fauteuils rembourrés.

"Voici la fameuse salle commune des Gryffondor. C'est littéralement notre pièce de vie, et c'est l'endroit ou vous ferez vos devoirs."

Harry fronça les sourcils: ils n'allaient pas avoir de bureaux individuels ? Il allait devoir trouver une solution. Il ne pourrait pas travailler décemment avec des deuxième années criant par ce qu'il expérimentait sur un serpent, ou des sixièmes années le regardant bouche bée par ce que "C'est...mais ce n'est pas possible ! Cela contredit les lois de la logique." Stupides. Comme si la magie avait d'autres limites que celles de son utilisateur.

"Au fond..vous voyez les deux portes avec les mentions 1F et 1G ? ce sont vos dortoirs. Celui de gauche est pour les filles, tandis que celui de droite est pour les garçons. Et n'essayez pas de rentrer dans un dortoir qui n'est pas le votre, les fondateurs ont installés des protections qui vous en empêcheront."

L secoua la tête, dépité. Il allait devoir dormir dans la même pièces que d'autres personne que Light ? Il allait rapidement devoir trouver une solution.

En attendant, il n'était pas fatigué...Et il allait devoir s'occuper pendant douze heures.

* * *

Le professeur McGonnagall frissonna. Elle venait d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Light se fondit dans le groupe des autres premières années. Ils se déplaçaient noblement vers la salle commune de leur maison. Lucifer remarqua, un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Les sorciers devaient vraiment avoir un problème avec les clichés.

Ils finirent pas s'arrêter devant un mur, tandis qu'un des préfet leur expliquait le fonctionnement des mots de passe. La maison de Salazar semblait être paranoïaque; les mots de passe changeaient toutes les semaines. Le mur bascula, et Lucifer posa pour la première fois le regard sur l'endroit où il allait passer les sept prochaines années. Sauf, bien sûr, s'il sautait une, ou plusieurs classes.

La salle commune était plutôt vaste, et les murs étaient en pierre brute. Des larges lampes rondes éclairaient la salle, et mettaient en valeur les quelques tapisseries qui ornaient les murs. Lucifer laissa échapper un sourire appréciateur. Celui qui avait fait le design de cette salle était un véritable Serpentard. Aucun tableau ne s'y trouvait, ce qui signifiait que les possibilités de se faire espionner étaient plus faibles. Il devrait conduire quelques tests, mais il ne serait pas surpris si le fondateur de leur maison lui-même avait lancé des sorts pour que ses serpents puissent comploter en toute discrétion.

"Bienvenue dans la salle commune de Serpentard."

Et le préfet, un cinquième année, s'en alla. Il fut remplacé par un autre garçon, probablement un septième année, dégageant un charisme impressionnant. Pour tout ceux n'ayant jamais vu Lucifer en action.

"Plus qu'un Bienvenue à la salle commune, c'est un Bienvenue dans notre maison. Dans votre nouvelle famille. Dans votre seule famille. Ici, votre nom, votre noblesse, vos ancêtres ne veulent plus rien dire"

Lucifer haussa mentalement les épaules. Un beau blabla. Ils étaient bien trop intelligents pour dissocier ces aspects de façon totale. Les moins nobles ne feraient que courir à la catastrophe s'ils offensaient les mauvaises personnes sans prendre en compte l'influence de leurs familles.

Lucifer prenait ce discours pour ce qu'il était véritablement. Un test, et une leçon. Les règles énoncées n'en étaient pas. Elles étaient là pour apprendre aux Serpentards à lire entre les lignes; à dissocier les conseils et les pièges des véritables règles. Light était déçu de l'absence de challenge, mais il aurait du s'y attendre. Après tout, il avait prit l'habitude de se mesurer à Lucius Malfoy et à Dumbledore. Les intrigues politiques d'adolescents prépubères n'allaient présenter que peu d'intérêts. Ils les utiliserait donc en loisir: il se savait déjà le plus puissant dans cette pièce et, même s'il n'avait pas pour habitude de sous-estimer ses ennemis, il était le plus noble. En réalité, il était un Duc, alors que Draco n'était qu'un héritier. De plus, il avait fait des recherches sur ses vassaux et ses alliés, et avait déjà identifié les scions de ses maisons scolarisés à Poudlard. Politiquement et financièrement parlant, il était déjà le roi de Serpentard. Et même si la plupart des cinquième, sixième et septième années le savaient, il était sûr qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'il l'ignorait. Il s'attendait déjà à ce que certains d'entre eux essaient de le mettre "sous leur protection", ou tout simplement de "prouver leur valeur" en se confrontant à lui qui, dans leur esprit, était un ignare incompétent.

Lucifer avait hâte.

"La première chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que Serpentard n'est pas surnommé le "nid de serpent" pour rien. Vous allez vous hisser au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, ou servir. Et pour l'instant, vous êtes tous tout en bas de celle-ci. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas cruel. Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, je suis le plus puissant, le plus influent de cette salle commune. Et dans ma grande bonté, je vous laisse une semaine pour vous préparer avant que le jeun des intrigues et des coups de couteaux commence."

Il afficha un sourire sadique, et Light du se retenir de secouer la tête. D'accord, il se plaçait en bienfaiteur, en leur "faisant grâce" d'une semaine pour se préparer; mais Lucifer était sûr (enfin, espérait) qu'aucun des autres élèves n'était assez stupide pour se laisser avoir: le jeu avait déjà commencé. Et celui "au sommet de la hiérarchie" était clairement stupide. Ou, comme Lucifer le suspectait, n'était que l'homme lige de celui qui commandait véritablement. Il n'y avait pas moyen que le "dirigeant" d'une maison ou la subtilité et les machinations étaient maîtresse dise devant tous qu'il était celui qui commandait, et peigne une grosse cible sur son dos.

Non, Lucifer en était sûr, la vérité était plus élégante. Le préfet de septième année qui venait de parler devait probablement être la main droite du véritable leader de Serpentard. Enfin, "véritable leader"...il était absurde qu'il existe un quelconque système officiel. Serpentard avait probablement des règles identiques aux autres maisons, c'est à dire relatives au couvre-feu et à l'absentéisme en classe. Les seules autres règles étaient celles que celui ayant le soutien de la majorité de la maison déclarait. Et Lucifer doutait que celui qui avait réussi à réunir des serpents sans qu'ils ne s'entretuent soit assez stupide pour se présenter devant eux de cette façon.

Non, Lucifer allait devoir se préparer à bouger assez rapidement, s'il voulait se protéger. Une chance qu'il ait prévu ce genre de situations, et qu'il ait préparé une réponse efficace avec l'aide de Harry.

Certains nieraient et ne croiraient pas qu'un première année pouvait se hisser au sommet de la "chaîne alimentaire", mais Lucifer n'était pas un simple première année. Il était le Maître des Ombres, et Serpentard n'était pas prête.

* * *

L entra dans son dortoir. Il aperçut cinq lits en baldaquins avec d'amples rideaux de velours rouge. Il fit la moue: il n'allait pas avoir d'intimité du tout, et on allait le traiter "d'impoli" car il n'allait pas se plier aux horaires "normaux". Il allait devoir trouver une solution.

Ses camarades de dortoirs étaient au nombre de quatre. Il y avait, bien évidemment, ses deux laquais, Ron et Neville. Les deux autres étaient nommés Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. L les contempla quelques secondes, et déduit qu'ils étaient sans importance. Le pire qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était être gênant. Peut-être qu'ils feraient de bons sous-fifres ? Après tout, il avait bien réussi à travailler avec Matsuda, qui...

 _'L, ça va ? J'ai senti un truc bizarre via le lien'_

L secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de la provenance de ses pensées.

 _'On a des dortoirs collectifs.'_

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le rire moqueur de Light. Ce dernier devait profiter d'une chambre individuelle.

* * *

Lucifer ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Sa chambre, pour les années à venir.

Il referma la porte, et remarqua qu'elle grinçait bruyamment sur ses gonds. Après une inspection plus poussée, il découvrit que quelqu'un y avait rapidement jeté un sort. Au vu de sa nature, il en déduisit que c'était le cas pour toutes les portes des chambres des premières années. Quelqu'un voulait être prévenu s'ils sortaient de leurs chambres. Ne connaissant pas le contre-sort, il décida juste de saturer la porte avec sa magie, chassant toute présence étrangère. Il ferma la porte, et remarqua l'absence de cadenas. Il devrait faire sans pour l'instant..mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quiconque y rentrer. Il avait consulté le règlement officiel de la maison, et savait que le responsable de la maison, c'est à dire le professeur Rogue, ou un des préfets, pouvait y rentrer à n'importe quel moment sans être puni.

C'est à dire qu'il devait rendre sa chambre tellement...inconfortable pour tout étranger, qu'ils n'aient aucune envie d'y aller, même si cela leur conférait un avantage quelconque. Mais avant de pouvoir transformer son fief, il devait vérifier que personne n'y avait placé de sortilèges...inconvenants.  
Il s'assit sur son lit, et laissa son aura sortir, afin d'utiliser son sixième sens. La magie de Poudlard l'empêchait de ressentir quoi que ce soit, mais, au bout de quelques heures, il réussit à la différencier des autres énergies environnantes. Chaque objet, chaque homme avait une signature magique, et il venait de trouver celle de Poudlard. Il mettrait plusieurs mois à s'habituer à cette dernière, elle était incroyablement forte, et rendait toute détection d'une énergie étrangère difficile.

Mais après plusieurs heures de concentration, il détecta trois autres signatures magiques. Une d'entre elle était grossière, l'autre subtile, et la troisième, incroyablement raffinée.

Light se concentra sur la première. Trois sorts différents avaient été placés dans sa chambre. Le miroir permettait à une personne de l'observer dans une sorte de "skype" unilatéral, avec un autre miroir. Cependant, Light avait découvert les capacités de l'artefact: la personne ayant lancé le sort était incroyablement maladroite. Et au vu des autres enchantements, celui qui résidait sur son lit, et l'autre sur la lumière, avait bâclé le travail.

Cela signifiait probablement que beaucoup de première années, et probablement des deuxième, troisièmes, quatrièmes, et quelques rares cinquièmes années possédaient des sorts similaires. Celui qui avait ordonné de les poser était un fanatique du contrôle. Le sortilège sur la lampe était incroyablement simple. Il permettait, une fois activé, d'éteindre la lampe.  
Cela apprit deux choses à Lucifer. La première, ils allaient recevoir une visite de certains des élèves les plus âgés dans les jours à venir. La seconde, ils avaient un goût pour le spectacle, et voudraient probablement faire vaciller la lumière, puis l'éteindre à leur arriver, afin d'installer une tension et un certaine peur chez les élèves.

Le sort sur le lit avait un but similaire. Une fois activé, ce dernier "emprisonnerait" son occupant pendant une dizaine de minutes. Bien sûr, il ne résisterait pas à Light si celui ci renforçait ses muscles avec de la magie, comme il le faisait lors de ses combats amicaux avec L.

En quelques minutes, Light supprima le sort sur le lit et sur le miroir. Cependant, il conserva celui accroché à la lampe. Tout d'abord, cela lui permettrait d'être prévenu avant que les "visiteurs" arrivent. Ensuite...ce ne serait pas tellement lui qui serait enfermé dans le noir avec des élèves potentiellement agressifs, plus vieux que lui. Ce seraient eux qui seraient enfermés avec lui. Lucifer. Le diable en personne.

Il prit ensuite le temps d'inspecter la seconde signature magique, et soupira. Il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de dormir cette nuit, et il savait que demain allait être un journée mouvementé. Heureusement qu'il avait prit la précaution de stocker sa magie dans sa bague; il en aurait besoin. Ses réserves étaient déjà vides à un tiers, et les sortilèges qu'il s'apprêtait à inspecter étaient incroyablement plus complexes.

Cette fois, les sortilèges n'étaient pas précisément localisés, mais formaient une toile qui s'entremêlait et couvrait toute la chambre.  
Après inspection , Light découvrit deux utilisations potentielles de ces charmes. Malheureusement pour lui, il était certain qu'il y en avait un troisième...mais il n'arrivait pas à en trouver l'effet. Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise: il ne se sentirait pas en sécurité tant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi il était exposé.

Cependant, il trouverait peut-être un moyen: il reconnaissait la signature magique. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise que Rogue surveille ses élèves.

Le premier sortilège semblait servir à détecter tout les artefacts "dangereux" qualifiés de "noirs". La présence de cette protection indiquait à Light qu'il n'y avait probablement pas d'autre système à Poudlard permettant de les détecter. S'il l'enlevait, il serait libre d'apporter ses couteaux.  
Le second servait à prévenir le professeur dès que la toile était modifiée par une autre personne que lui.  
Light dût admettre qu'il était particulièrement ingénieux: il ne pouvait rien faire sans alerter le professeur; il se résolut donc à ne pas la toucher, et d'attendre de découvrir sa troisième fonction, avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

La dernière signature était fascinante. Elle ressemblait à celle de Poudlard, et Light n'eut aucun mal à déduire qu'elle était celle de Salazar Serpentar en personne. Cependant, le travail était beaucoup trop complexe pour qu'il le décortique en une soirée.

Light décida donc de s'endormir, pour préparer la journée mouvementée du lendemain.

Bien sûr, avant d'aller se coucher, il décida de charger la porte d'énergie. Quiconque la toucherait se prendrait une décharge des plus déplaisantes.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

La prochaine fois: premier cours...et lettre de Lucius (Pauvre Draco)


	16. Chapter 15

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux à précisément six heures du matin. Le petit déjeuner ne serait pas servi avant sept heure, et il ne mettrait que vingt minutes à se préparer.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, et, trousse de toilette en main, se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune.

De la vapeur d'eau l'assaillit dès qu'il posa le pied dans la grande salle aux murs de céramique: malgré l'heure, il n'étais pas le premier à vouloir se doucher.

Dans la douche du fond se trouvait Gemma Farlet, un des préfets de sixième année. Il était de ceux qui se tenait au côté de Marcus Flint, le "faux leader". Probablement une des dix personnes les plus influentes de Serpentard.

Gemma se tourna vers lui, et lui lança un sourire moqueur. Mais il sentit une minuscule hésitation. Si les "hauts-gradés" de Serpentard avaient prévu de tout faire pour que Lucifer, élevé par des moldus, ne soit jamais conscient de son rang social...Gemma semblait hésiter.

Il ferait l'affaire.

"Hey Bizuth ! Je suis Gemma Farlet, un es préfets. Si jamais tu as des questions..."

Lucifer sourit angéliquement.

"Bien sûr ! Tu préfères me servir volontairement, ou je dois te contraindre ?"

Gemma n'eut pas le temps d'être choqué qu'il sentait déjà un force de la nature frapper contre ses barrières mentales. Ces dernières vacillèrent, mais ne tombèrent pas.

Il se tourna vers le jeune premier année, qui avait toujours une expression angélique: yeux mi-clos, tête penchée sur le côté et sourire charmeur. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence: il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Celui qui avait fait trembler les murs mentaux qu'il faisait améliorait constamment depuis plus de dix ans, ceux que son propre père avait du mal à briser n'avait pas douze ans !

"Tu...tu..."

Gemma connaissait la raison pour laquelle les Valerius étaient si redoutés: leur maîtrise des arcanes mentales. Nu, sous la douche, il n'avait pas de baguette pour se protéger, et son instinct lui criait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre lui dans une bataille d'esprit.

Il devait gagner du temps, et aller chercher sa baguette. Dès qu'il l'aurait, il lui suffirait d'effacer la mémoire de Lucifer, et de lui lancer un sort de compulsion afin qu'il le laisse tranquille. Gagner du temps.

"Je...je vais te te servirai toute ma vie..Jamais je ne te trahirai !"

Il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur quand le sourire de Lucifer tomba. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et Gemma frissonna.

"Tu viens de me mentir. Deux fois. L'endurcissement au pêché entraîne une mort funeste, petit serpent. Heureusement pour toi, je suis d'humeur a être magnanime."

Gemma sentit un autre impact sur ses murailles. Beaucoup moins puissant mais beaucoup plus...vicieux...

Et il connut l'obscurité.

* * *

 _Quelques heures auparavant_

La professeure McGonnagal faisait une ronde de nuit. Normalement, Rusard s'en occupait mais, en ce soir de rentrée, il ne coûtait rien de prendre des précautions supplémentaires. Surtout avec le fléau aux yeux cernés...L'homme-panda. Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié et de le trouver mignon. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête: le prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer qu'elle était sa marraine. Un comportement totalement inconvenant pour un professeur !

Elle s'arrêta en apercevant de la lumière dans la bibliothèque...Madame Pince devait être partie depuis des heures ! Qui oserait...qui aurait envie...d'y passer la nuit ? A part le professeur Dumbledore, peut-être. Et les Serdaigle les plus âgés auraient au moins eu la décence d'attendre les premiers jours de cours avant de commencer !

McGonnagall se transforma en chat, et se glissa dans la salle par la porte, qui était restée entrouverte. Elle aperçut une scène singulière qui, étonnamment, ne la surprit pas. Le jeune Potter était assis de la même manière qu'il l'avait été lors du grand festin. Pied nu, accroupi sur une table, les genoux contre le torse. Un livre pendait en l'air, et effectuait de petites oscillations: il ne le tenait qu'avec son pouce et son index.

Minerva n'eut le temps de consulter le titre de l'ouvrage que Harry se jetait sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en chuchotant d'une voix étonnamment puissante quelque chose à propos de "mini-tigre albinos".

Elle passa le reste de la nuit lovée entre les bras de son élève. Si elle n'avait pas eu de fourrure, elle aurait rougi de colère: comment osait il !

En croisant son regard amusé, elle aurait juré qu'il savait que c'était elle...

* * *

Light était déçu. Ses compétences en arcanes mentales étaient insuffisantes. Gemma avait beaucoup plus de volonté que le sorcier adulte, Mondigus Fletcher, qu'il avait transformé. Et lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il avait mis plusieurs jours à remodeler totalement l'esprit de celui qui gâchait de l'air inutilement en la respirant ! Mais là...il était rentré facilement dans l'esprit du Serpentard, mais tout réorganiser pour en faire un serviteur dévoué serait trop difficile ! Il allait devoir utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes. Lucifer soupira, et se mit en quête des désirs les plus noirs et des secrets les plus sombres de celui qu'il allait faire chanter.

* * *

Lucifer retrouva Harry dans un couloir désert de Poudlard. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait ni tableau, ni fantôme, ni aucun autre mécanisme susceptible de rapporter ce qui allait se passer au Directeur ou à un autre membre du Staff, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour le serrer dans une étreinte qui coupa le souffle à Lucifer. Cependant, celui-ci se contenta de sourire et de rendre l'embrassade. L avait toujours été le seul à faire ressortir un côté gentil et sincère chez lui.

Les jumeaux n'échangèrent aucune parole pendant plusieurs minutes, se contentant de se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre, le front se reposant sur celui de leur frère.

Lucifer fut le premier à rompre le silence, qui venait trop...intense.

"Alors, L. Combien de chambres à l'hôpital psychiatrique doit-on réserver ?"

"Tu exagères.. Je n'ai rien fait !"

"..."

"Bon, d'accord. Une seule. McGonnagal"

* * *

Lucifer rentra dans la Grande Salle une minute après L. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'éveiller les soupçons. Contre Dumbledore, il était prêt à prendre n'importe quel avantage, le plus infime soit-il.

En se déplaçant entre les tables, il entendit divers élèves commenter la position favorite d'Harry Il était déjà assis dans sa posture favorite en train de se couper une part (une moitié de gâteau à la fraise.

Sa tenue, son jean bleu et son T-shirt blanc attiraient les regards. Et pourtant, à la plus grande surprise des élèves, la vide-directrice et responsable de maison du Survivant ne disait rien. Elle se contentait d'afficher, à la table des professeurs un air résigné.

Lucifer s'avança vers la table des Serpentard, et s'assit aux côtés de Blaise. L'héritier des Zabini, une famille vassale. Au vu de l'expression surprise du jeune italien, il devait penser que Lucifer mettrait du temps à éclaircir leurs relation.

Il sourit. Après tout, les Serpentard étaient persuadés qu'il était "élevé à la moldu". Cependant, il était loin d'être ignorant. Et encore plus loin d'être stupide.

Il laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Lucifer inintelligent: un exemple parfait d'oxymore.

Lucifer tourna son sourire vers Blaise, qui, hésitant, essayait d'agir naturellement. Le jeune châtain aux yeux d'ange se contenta de lui poser une question.

"Ton niveau en Occlumency ? Je ne voudrais pas te confier de secrets si n'importe quel badaud peut pénétrer ton esprit aussi facilement qu'une aiguille incandescente entrerait dans ton œil si tu tentais de te soustraire à tes obligations de vassal."

Blaise déglutit, et Lucifer dut retenir un frisson de dégout lorsqu'une goutte de sueur tomba du front de l'Italien directement dans son assiette.

Il ne supportait pas ce qui n'était pas _parfait_.

"Tu...tu n'es pas encore patriarche de ta maison, et je n'ai pas encore d'obligation de t'obéi..."

"Non, je ne pense pas que tu va me suivre par ce qu'un vieux contrat t'y oblige, mais par ce que ton instinct de survie de l'ordonne."

Blaise n'hésita pas à répondre. Ses espoirs de passer une scolarité sans histoire étaient mortes avant même d'avoir eu le temps de vivre une journée. Mais il restait un Serpentard, et il se devait d'utiliser chaque opportunité, de réagir de la façon la plus avantageuse face à chaque situation.

"Mon Occlumency est correcte, mais je ne suis qu'un débutant. Je ne pourrais pas me défendre si un septième année essaie de rentrer, mais je pourrais au moins percevoir l'assaut."

Lucifer se saisit d'un verre de jus de fraise, ce qui contrastait énormément avec sa tenue et sa stature. Une boisson enfantine pour un comte ? Enfin, pour les Serpentards, qui n'étaient pas au courant de son émancipation...un héritier.

Il devait avouer que L l'avait peut-être un peu corrompu.

 _'Corrompre ? Mais la fraise est un fruit divin !'_

"Demain soir, ma chambre. Une heure du matin."

Et, dès que Lucifer eut fini sa phrase, une volée d'oie rentra dans la Grande Salle.

Deux chouettes se dirigèrent vers le coin que les premières années Serpentard occupaient.

La première lâcha une l'oie qui atterrit peu élégamment sur la tête de Draco, tandis que la deuxième se posait calmement sur l'épaule de Lucifer. Le Grand duc hulula tandis que le "Prince Noir" détachait rapidement l'enveloppe.

Seule Daphné Greengrass eut le temps entr'apercevoir le sceau de cire: il était aux armes des Malfoy.

Elle devait vraiment convaincre Lucifer de lui accorder sa "protection". Plus qu'un simple moyen de survie pendant sept ans, si elle arrivait à attirer son attention...c'était la pérennité et l'avenir de sa famille qui était en jeu.

Lucifer déplia la lettre et lut le contenu.

 _"Lord Valerius._

 _Nous sommes tout les deux des Comtes, et le temps nous est précieux: trêves de mondanités. Dans cette lettre qui n'est guère qu'officieuse, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins._  
 _Vous êtes intelligent, et vous êtes le Maître des Ombres. Je suis influent, et savant. Vous savez, comme moi, qu'il est impensable que nous nous permettions de ne pas être alliés. De proches alliés, j'espère; autant que votre père et moi l'étions il y a des années. D'où mes interrogations: pourquoi avez vous prit le temps, et le risque, de me menacer ? Confronté à un enfant de onze ans ordinaire, je serai tenté de croire à une menace grossière._

 _Cependant, autant que cela me peine de l'admettre, je ne pense pas être capable de déchiffrer toutes les intrigues d'un Maître des Ombres, aussi jeune soit-il._

 _Je ne peut qu'espérez, et faire confiance à votre bon sens quant au bien être de mon fils. Je suis conscient qu'il s'agit d'un jeune prétentieux, confiant vis-à-vis de sa supériorité sur le monde._

 _Je crains que Narcissa et moi l'ayons trop gâté. Cependant, je ne me fais aucun doute: vous allez le faire rentrer dans le droit de chemin. Il souffrira peut-être, mais si mon père à réussi à faire de moi l'homme que je suis, ce n'était pas en étant protecteur et en lésinant sur les punitions._

 _Bien entendu, vous êtes trop intelligent pour risquer ma colère en étant dur avec dragon plus que de raison. Vous avez un fort potentiel, mais nous avons tout deux conscience qu'il ne me coûterait presque rien de vous écraser._

 _Je suis tout de même intrigué, et, je dois l'admettre, impressionné. Votre père était un homme sage et un maître des arcanes mentales. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'a jamais réussi à obtenir le titre que vous possédez aujourd'hui._

 _Lord Valerius, vous êtes un investissement pour moi._

 _Je ne demanderai rien pour le service que vous m'avez demandé, si ce n'est l'éducation, et, dans une certaine mesure, la protection de mon fils._

 _Dans quelques heures, vous serez membre de la famille Malfoy par adoption._

 _Dans une journée tout au plus, vous serez déshérité, ce qui, légalement, vous donnera le statut d'adulte émancipé._

 _Ainsi, le bourdon, ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs, ne pourra faire le lien entre votre statut et votre titre._

 _Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

 _Lucius Malfoy, Comte de Malfoy."_

Lucifer plia la lettre après l'avoir lut. Il la glissa dans sa poche en faisant une note mentale de la bruler dès que possible. Il devait à tout prix éviter que quelconque tombe sur cette lettre incriminante qui le désignait comme Maître des Ombres.

Il jeta un regard à Drago.

* * *

Lucius posa sa plume après avoir rédigé la lettre à Lucifer. Il se saisit d'une nouvelle feuille, et y griffonna quelques mots.

 _"Draco. Je n'ai jamais été aussi déçu. Lucifer Valerius est, comme toi, comme les Malfoy, l'héritier du titre de Comte. Et, dans quelques heures, il sera légitimement Comte Valerius. En raison de ton caractère exécrable, je ne doute pas que tu as commis l'irréparable. Rend toi compte d'une chose: si tu n'as fait que l'insulter une seule fois, il peut déclarer une vendetta contre notre famille._

 _Tu es mon seul héritier, Drago. Mais Lucifer va également être le seul autre Comte. Quelqu'un avec autant de prestige que les Malfoy. Non. Quelqu'un avec plus de prestige que les Malfoy, pour une raison que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre._

 _Suis-le, et apprends ce que c'est d'être un sang pur_

 _Si tu oses montrer de l'irrespect envers lui, je me verrais contraint de te mettre en période d'arrêt quant à ta position d'hériter de la maison Malfoy._

 _Lucius Malfoy. Et cette lettre n'était pas en tant que père, mais en tant que Patriarche._

 _Ne me déçois pas, Draco. Tu ne pourrais en supporter les conséquences."._

Lucius avait délibérément exagéré: il savait que, pour Lucifer, Drago importait peu. Le Maître des Ombres serait juste frustré de ne pas pu avoir répondre aux insultes pendant une journée, et apprendrait à Draco comment être responsable. Mais jamais il ne le déshériterait.

Malfoy enfila son long manteau, se saisit de sa canne, et s'avança vers sa cheminée. Il avait un ministre à persuader pour accélérer certaines procédures administratives.

Pas que cela serait challengeant.

* * *

Drago pâlit nettement, et son teint devenait de plus en plus blanc à chaque ligne qu'il parcourait.

 _'Non...non...NON ! Valerius me disait bien quelque chose ! Un Comte ? Un vrai Comte pas seulement un héritier ? Et je l'ai insulté, traité de gueux, offensé son honneur et son nom ! Et père ne m'a ordonné de ne surtout pas faire ça... S'il me dénonce...Non, de toute manière, Père va forcément être au courant. Il va me massacrer...Ils vont me massacrer. Je dois aussi prendre Valerius en compte._

 _Mais si, dans tout les cas, je me fais massacrer...Un duel !_

 _Si je perds le duel, Père sera furieux, et Valerius aura l'ascendant sur moi..mais de toute manière, dans tout les cas, Père sera furieux, et Valerius aura l'ascendant._

 _Mais si je gagne...je prouverai la supériorité des Malfoy...et il faut mettre un enjeu..._

 _Il a été élevé par des Moldus, et j'ai eu trois ans d'entraînement avec des tuteurs...Ça se tente'_

Drago Malfoy se leva, poussant le banc en arrière. Le silence se fit sur l'entière table. Les Serpentard les plus vieux dirigeaient peut-être, mais aucun d'eux n'avait un père avec un titre supérieur à celui de Vicomte. Malfoy deviendrai définitivement un acteur majeur de la maison de Salazar. Et toutes les actions qu'il effectuait, même en tant que première année, auraient un grand impact sur la maison.

Il se mit à parler, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu par toute sa maison, mais assez basse pour que ni les professeurs, ni aucun élèves des autres maisons ne l'entende. Oncle Rogue ne devait surtout pas être mis au courant, il empêcherait l'exécution de son plan.

"Lucifer Valerius. Je te défie en duel. Ce soir, vingt-et-une heure, salle commune."

Silence de mort. Tous étaient, soit ébahis, soit très intéressés. Lucifer aurait parié que toute leur maison allait venir assister au duel ce soir. Il se contenta de sourire à l'insecte qui l'avait énervé. Comme s'il allait passer des bons jours durant les semaines à venir.

"Enjeux ?"

Sa voix était calme, presque un chuchotement. Les élèves se regardèrent en prenant conscience du ton que le jeune Duc héritier utilisait: il était clairement amusé à l'idée de se battre contre celui qui, pour tous les Serpentard, avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui.

Etait-il stupide ?

Drago hésita, et Lucifer le coupa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

"Le gagnant obtiendra le titre de l'autre"

Tout les élèves croyaient halluciner: était-il inconscient ? La défaite de Lucifer, aussi beau et charismatique qu'il était, était presque une certitude: il avait été élevé par des moldus ! Il semblait ne rien connaître à la politique.

Drago déglutit, et acquiesça.

"D'accord...Règles de duel sur l'honneur standard. Celles décidées par le ministère en 1769. Je choisi Crabbe en second."

Le reste de la table tourna la tête vers Lucifer. Ce dernier n'avait encore aucun allié...et le choix de son second serait le premier mouvement de leur duel."

"Blaise Zabini"

A la surprise de beaucoup, ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête.

Un des préfet jugea bon de rappeler:

"N'oubliez pas, si vous ne venez pas, peu importe l'excuse, vous subirez une défaite"

* * *

Le professeur Chourave observa, intrigué, Harry Potter entrer dans sa classe. Il était flanqué d'un Weasley, d'une brune aux dents proéminentes et du jeune Neville Londubat. Ce dernier et le jeune roux semblaient parler de Quidditch, tandis que la fille posait des questions au survivant. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir l'envie de répondre: il semblait trop occupé à essayer d'éplucher une banane avec ses dents.

"Monsieur Potter...puis-je m'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle vous ne portez pas vos robes ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous pieds nus ?"

Tout les élèves, dont les Serdaigle qui partageaient ce cours avec les Gryffondor, se tournèrent vers lui. Enfin...la plupart le regardait déjà. Après tout, Harry Potter se révélait être, bien que très excentrique...fascinant. Pomona Chourave avait même entendu quelques uns de ses élèves le comparer à un panda qu'ils "avaient trop l'envie de câliner". Une de ses cinquième année, une préfète en plus, l'avait même qualifié de "Peluche humaine trop Kawaïï." Pomona n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Elle espérait jute que le jeune Potter échappe au pire ennemi de tous les héros: les fangirls.

"Oui Professeur."

"..."

"..."

"Monsieur Potter...Pourquoi ne portez vous pas vos robes ? Et pourquoi êtes vous pieds-nus ?"

" C'est très simple, Professeur. Il semble que quelqu'un utilisant le pseudonyme de Parry Hotter ait payé les jumeaux Weasley afin qu'ils jettent tous mes uniformes. J'en suis donc réduit à porter ces vêtements. Quant aux chaussures...nous sommes en botanique. Il me semble important d'essayer de me connecter la terre au maximum."

Le Professeur Chourave soupira. L'année allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

Le Professeur McGonnagall était assise sur son bureau, transformée en chatte. Elle observait les Serpentard et les Poufsouffles de première année s'installer tranquillement. L'année n'était pas commencée, et elle était déjà si fatiguée ! Maudit Pand...Potter !

Heureusement, il n'était pas dans cette classe. Elle avait hâte de lu enseigner, il avait sûrement le talent de son père. Juste...elle voulait un peu de repos. ET surtout...un pu de normalité.

Elle observa distraitement une jeune blonde hésiter, puis rougir avant de demander au jeune Valerius si la place à côté de lui était libre.

"Excusez moi...euh..Valerius. Puis-je m'asseoir ?"

Lucifer envoya un sourire radiant à Daphné:

"Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Miss Greengrass. Et vous pouvez m'appeller Lucifer."

McGonnagall fut surprise d'entendre une voix incroyablement douce s'échapper de la bouche de celui qui semblait être une statue de héros grecque venue à la vie. Ou un ange que s'était échappée du plafond de la chapelle Sixtine.

Daphné rougit de plus belle, en entendant le ronronnement dans la voix de sa "cible", et s'installa gracieusement, dans une élégance envoutante.

Light sourit. Elle essayait d'atteindre la perfection. Peut être qu'il daignerait l'utiliser.

"Dites Lucifer..."

"Voyons ! Tutoyons nous !"

"Si tu veux, Lucifer. Est-ce que tu penses que le professeur McGonnagal va donner des bons cours ?"

Il éclata d'une rire cristallin, qui fit tourner la tête à deux ou trois élèves. McGonnagall secoua la tête: il serait la terreur de Rusard dans quelques années. S'il continuait comme ça, les placards à balais allaient crouler sous la demande.

"Daphné ! Ne pose pas ce genre de question devant la professeur !"

"Devant la...quoi ?"

McGonnagal se retransformé en humaine devant es yeux ébahis des élèves. Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de Lucifer: elle aurait juré qu'il avait su.

"Bienvenue à votre premier cours de métamorphose. Cette discipline est la plus dangereuse et la plus difficile de celles enseignées à Poudlard."

Après avoir récité le discours sur les dangers de l'étourderie dans sa matière, qu'elle sortait chaque années, peu importe le niveau de sa classe, elle distribua des allumettes, et donna les consignes nécessaires pour que les élèves les changent en aiguilles.

Elle savait pertinemment que, sur la trentaine d'élèves qu'elle avait, seuls deux ou trois auraient réussi à la fin de l'heure.

Elle fut donc extrêmement choqué lorsque, du premier coup, un élève réussit. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Elle se précipita au bureau du jeune génie. Lucifer Valerius. Elle se saisit de l'aiguilles, et fut surprise pas la qualité, la matière, et les détails de celle-ci. Elle était parfaitement lisse, et semblait être faite dans un alliage d'argent et de fer. Sur le côté, était gravé en calligraphie "Lucifer Valerus"

Minerva ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas seulement une réussite du premier coup. Beaucoup de ses élèves de troisième année auraient beaucoup de difficultés à produire un travail de ce niveau. Et du premier coup...face à lui, ni James ni Lily, ni Severus Rogue n'auraient pu être considérés comme des ennemis. Elle aurait parié son chapeau que l'élève avait déjà reçu de l'entraînement. Mais elle savait pertinemment que le jeune Valerius avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu...

Elle aurait été encore plus abasourdie si elle avait su qu'il avait transformé son allumette sans prononcer la moindre formule.

Light souriait doucement, dans un mélange de charme et d'innocence. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de formule.

 _'Puissance, volonté, visualisation. Les seuls éléments nécessaire pour devenir un Dieu'_

* * *

Daphné Greengrass marchait dans les couloirs, accompagnées de son amie, la sang-mélée Tracey Davis. Contrairement à cette dernière, elle ne parlait pas du tout.

Elle avait vu. Lucifer Valerius s'était contenté de pointer sa baguette vers l'allumette, et elle avait changé. Comme si elle s'était liée d'elle même à la volonté du Valerius.

Elle se devait de déchiffrer l'énigme qu'il était.

* * *

Après le cours de métamorphose, Drago s'était absenté pour aller aux toilettes. Après avoir tiré la chasse, il soupira et déverrouilla la porte et la poussa pour sortir de la pièce exiguë.

Il aperçut deux yeux ambrés...et il ne connut plus que le noir.

* * *

Et voilà !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, même si c'est seulement pour me dire que vous avez (ou pas) apprécié l'histoire: c'est ce qui me motive à écrire !

Stellae


	17. Chapter 16

ENFIN ! Enfin, vous allez comprendre pourquoi cette histoire s'appelle ainsi...

* * *

Light attendait patiemment que Drago sorte des toilettes. Il était supposé avoir un duel le soir même avec cette perte d'espace. Lucius avait gâché tant de son temps et de son argent pour _ça_...

Lucifer était loin d'être impressionné.

Mais bon. Un futur Duc était un futur Duc, et Light allait lui faire voir la lumière.

Il s'autorisa à sourire. Lucifer, "Le porteur de lumière" en Latin. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago était une pierre brute, la boue que Lucifer, Prométhée moderne, allait sculpter. Donner forme à ses ambitions, modeler son esprit pour qu'il devienne l'implacable second du Maître des Ombres. Changer sa façon de penser, lui donner des leçons pour briller, l'envie d'avancer, l'ambition de tout brûler.

Plus que tout, il allait insuffler en lui la peur, le respect et l'admiration. Le changer, le modeler, le sculpter, le formater, lui enseigner...

Mais avant tout, il allait le briser.

Et il sculpterai avec les quelques morceaux lissé intact.

Malfoy sortit de la pièce, et Lucifer _**entra**_ dans son esprit.

* * *

Drago se réveilla. Il ne se souvenait que de cela: son nom. Il était couché sur un sol bétonné, couvert d'environ un centimètre d'eau. Au vu de l'odeur, celle-ci était stagnante. Il frissonna en pensant à tout les insectes qui y vivaient. Cependant, il ne voyait rien. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le son d'une goutte tombant dans de l'eau résonna. Au vu du bruit, la pièce était immense.

Sans trop savoir comment, Drago était debout, une torche à la main. Il craqua une allumette, et alluma le torchon imbibé d'essence. Il ne pouvait voir à plus de quelques mètres devant lui.

Drago commença à avancer, une idée en tête: trouver la sortie. Marcher était difficile: l'eau lui arrivait maintenant au genoux, et il sentait de la vase contre ses pieds-nus.

Au bout de quelques heures, il trouva un mur. Il grelottait de froid et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. La vase était glissante, et il était tombé à plusieurs occasions dans l'eau gelée. Avec sa torche, il avait dû brûler quelques animaux ressemblant à des sangsues qui s'étaient attachés à sa peau.

Drago, même s'il ne se souvenait que de son nom, savait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible.

Alors, Drago continua à marcher, la main contre le mur.

Il sentit le mur changer: une porte.

Il la poussa et entra.

* * *

Drago venait de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Drago était un sorcier ! Ses parents, deux informaticiens avaient tout d'abord été sceptiques, mais quand un professeur, une vieille dame nommée "McGonnagal", était passée faire une démonstration...Il n'avait plus aucun doute !

Drago avait tellement hâte d'aller à Poudlard ! Il espérait juste que les autres élèves allaient l'accepter: après tout, il ne connaissait rien au monde magique...

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était à Poudlard. Comme tout les soirs, Drago ne put s'empêcher de pleurer: il n'était qu'un sang-de-bourbe...et il était tombé à Serpentard ! Entre les insultes, les brimades et les coups...

Bizarrement, il ne se souvenait pas des cours. Non, seuls les châtiments injustifiés et les blessures ornaient son esprit. Mais il allait bientôt aller dormir ! Le seul moment de la journée où il se sentait bien. Il allait rêver, et comme toutes les nuits, il allait rencontrer "l'ange". Sa gentillesse et sa beauté étaient tout ce qui lui permettait de tenir. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait hâte de revoir Lucifer...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cependant, son rêve était différent. Il était de retour dans l'énorme pièce noire inondée de ses rêves.

Il avança plusieurs jours. Sans manger, sans boire. Fatigué, blessé: il saignait.

Une autre porte: il entra.

* * *

"Serpentard" !

Le choixpeau cri dans les oreilles de Draca. Elle était une jeune née moldue qui venait de découvrir le monde magique ! Entre les tableaux qui parlaient et les baguettes...elle allait passer les meilleures années de sa vie.

Draca connu le viol et le suicide.

* * *

'Alors, c'est ça qu'il y a après la mort ?'

Draca commença à avancer dans les limbes: une pièce immense, noire et inondée...

* * *

Drago était le fils d'un bandit. Il vivait durant l'antiquité, à Rome, sous le règne de Lucifer Julius Valerius.

Main coupée: châtiment pour les voleurs.

Mort à vingt-deux ans. Torturé personnellement par l'empereur pendant deux mois. Il n'aurait jamais dû désobéir à ce dernier...

Sur son torse, une cicatrice, infligée par la brûlure d'un fer incandescent:

 ** _'Abyssus abyssum invocat'_**. L'abîme appelle l'abîme...

* * *

Drago était de retour dans la pièce sombre. L'eau atteignait maintenant sa taille. Il commençait à comprendre: à chaque fois qu'il franchissait une porte, il était projeté dans une nouvelle vie. Il ne conservait les souvenirs de ses vies antérieures que lorsqu'il retournait dans la pièce. Il était venue à la redouter.

Mais il avait la désagréable impression que les souvenirs de l'une de ses vies étaient absents. Celle où il était un aristocrate heureux...

"Lucifer". Ce nom hantait l'esprit de Draco. C'était la seule personne qu'il avait retrouvé dans plus d'une vie.

Dans la première, il avait été le seul qui l'avait empêché de devenir fou, l'ange de ses rêves.

Dans la deuxième, il avait été le Directeur de Poudlard.

Dans la troisième, son tortionnaire.

Drago ne contrôlait plus sa main. Elle ouvrit une autre porte. Ses pieds avancèrent d'eux même, et une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de Draco.

* * *

Quatrième monde. Angleterre, XVIIème siècle. Drago était un jeune Prince déchu. Un certain Lucifer avait renversé, puis tué son père de ses propres mains.

* * *

Cinquième monde. Arabie, XVIème siècle. Draca était une courtisane. Elle survécut tant bien que mal en enchaînant les intrigues pour se rapprocher du Duc Lucifer. Elle réussit à devenir son amante. Elle tomba même amoureuse.

* * *

Sixième monde. Chine, XIXème siècle. Drago était un jeune orphelin. Heureusement, il avait son père adoptif: Lucifer. Celui-ci lui apprit tant de choses !

* * *

Septième monde. Europe moyenâgeuse. Draca était une sorcière. Elle fut questionnée et condamnée au bûcher par l'inquisiteur Lucifer.

Après tout, en tant que sorcière, elle était la fille de Satan. Ou de Lucifer, sa mémoire était confuse.

* * *

Drago se réveilla. Encore une fois, il était dans la pièce. L'eau lui arrivait aux épaules.

Les souvenirs allaient le rendre fous.

Il cria jusqu'à se déchirer la gorge. Sa main bougea. La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Huitième monde. Drago se leva, et il sut que quelque chose était différent. Il était dans le corps d'un enfant de onze ans. Sa peau était d'un blanc pur, vierge de toute cicatrice. Sauf une. Sur son torse, résidait une marque au fer rouge.

'Abyssus abyssum invocat'. L'abîme appelle l'abîme.

Il se souvenait de toutes ses vies. Même de la première. Lucius. Poudlard. Voldemort. Dumbledore.

Lucifer. Il avait insulté Lucifer.

C'était sa première vie. Sûrement la seule étant vraiment réelle.

Mais Drago n'était sûr de rien. Tout avait été beaucoup trop **_vrai_ ** pour n'être qu'un rêve.

Drago regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un grand palais de marbre blanc. Une inscription ornait le mur de droite.

 _ **Deus dedit, deus abstulit, sit nomen domini benedictum** _ « L'Éternel a donné et l'Éternel a ôté ; que le nom de l'Éternel soit béni. »

Sur le mur de gauche, une tapisserie. Prométhée qui volait le feu et créait un homme.

Derrière lui, deux tableaux.

Adam et Eve cueillant le fruit du savoir.

Hadès, le roi des enfer, assis sur son trône. Sur son épaule, se trouvait un corbeau. Il avait les plumes les plus noires que Drago n'ait jamais contemplé...

"Ah, Drago."

Il leva la tête, et trembla. Devant lui, se trouvait un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année. Lucifer.

Deux grandes ailes aux plus noires sortaient de la peau nue de son dos.

Le diable ne portait qu'un pantalon en lin, noir.

Dans sa main droite, une _plume noire_. Une des siennes.

Dans sa main gauche, une pomme à la teinte métallique. Une _pomme d'argent_.

"La plume effacera tes souvenirs. Tu redeviendra Draco Malfoy. Celui qui m'a insulté. Mais celui qui est encore innocent. Celui qui a une mère aimante, celui que son père protège.

La pomme...la pomme n'existe pas vraiment. Elle représente un morceau de ton esprit. Si tu la prend et que tu la mange...tu deviendra le premier démon de Lucifer. Mon serviteur. Mon allié."

Draco se pencha et prit...

* * *

Light contemplait le corps inconscient de Drago. Il avait lancé "l'expérience". Durant les huit jours qui allaient venir...Drago vivrait une expérience unique. Chaque jour, une vie. Et à son réveil...Lucifer se doutait de l'issue du choix. Mais il y avait toujours une marge d'erreur.

* * *

Harry était confortablement installé sur sa chaise aux côtés de Hermione. Cette dernière avait tenue à occuper cette place.

Il semblerait qu'il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait.

' _Tu m'étonnes, L. Tu consacres constamment vingt pourcent de ta magie à **ça**.'_

Le **_ça_** en question était l'aura _aestimo_ (apprécier en latin) que L conservait constamment autour de lui. Il savait pertinemment que son caractère était insupportable pour la plupart des gens, que ses manières dérangeaient et que son physique était...pour le moins particulier. Alors, il se contentait de créer une aura magique qui rendait toutes les personnes dans un rayon de 15 mètres plus...réceptives...à ses qualités.

L était fier de son sortilège, que Lucifer lui même avait qualifié de "beau", et "d'une subtilité parfaite"

Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les sortilèges qui pouvaient être lancés sur des gens comme le professeur McGonnagal sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

L avait mis du temps à le créer, près de deux semaines.

 _'Si ils savaient que tu considérais deux semaines beaucoup de temps pour créer une œuvre d'art de la sorte, beaucoup de ces soi-disant sorciers voudraient te donner des claques...'_

 _'Pas grave. Je sais que tu ne les laisserai pas faire, Lu.'_

En effet, il était trop dur, même pour L, de pratiquer les arcanes mentales sur tout ceux autour de lui, de façon constante, sur des personnes aussi puissantes que Dumbledore ou que les professeur sans se faire remarquer. Totalement impossible.

Alors, le sortilège ne modifiait pas leur façon de penser, de le considérer ou même de le regarder. Enfin, pas directement.

Non, il permettait à L d'émettre des phéromones. Les phéromones étaient des substances chimiques ou des mélanges de substances produites par des glandes exocrines déclenchant des réactions physiologiques ou comportementales entre les individus de la même espèce.

En d'autres termes, en diffusant ces "odeurs", L pouvait déclencher des réaction diverses chez des individus:

\- L'envie de le protéger (instinct maternel)

\- L'envie de le protéger en lui apprenant diverses choses (instinct paternel)

\- L'envie d'être son ami (instinct de camaraderie)

\- L'envie de le suivre, de l'accepter comme dirigeant (instinct de survie)

\- Une excitation sexuelle envers lui (instinct de reproduction)

\- Un "amour" envers lui, qui le rendait "mignon" aux yeux de beaucoup. (instinct fraternel, familiale)

\- L'envie de l'agresser (instinct combatif)

\- L'envie de s'éloigner de lui /de fuir: les phéromones permettaient de mettre en fuite d'autres individus en leur faisant peur (instinct de survie)

Bien sûr, pour l'instant, il s'était contenté d'utiliser les instincts paternel, maternel et familial.

Ce qu'il y avait de beau, c'est que cette modification du comportement des individus était purement chimique; c'est à dire indétectable. De plus aucun sort de protection ne pourrait permettre de s'en protéger, à moins que cette dernière ne soit solide.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant, et le professeur Rogue entra.

Il renifla l'air, et ses yeux se plissèrent. L fronça les sourcils, de manière presque invisible. Les phéromones étaient indétectables, mais l'odorat d'un maître des potions était redoutable. En se concentrant, il diminua le taux de phéromone saturant la pièce

"Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours." (EDS-8)

Harry pensait que son discours avait de la gueule. Dommage que la dernière phrase avait tout ruiné. Une prose presque lyrique, un champ lexical rigoureusement choisi...et il ruinait tout avec le mot "cornichon". Harry comprenait pourquoi le professeur avait tout le temps l'air énervé: si près de l'excellence; mais tellement loin de la perfection.

Rogue se retourna qui avait fait son discours en marchant, fit volte face, et dirigea son regard vers Harry.

"Potter ! Qu'est ce que j'obtiendrais en mélangeant de racine d'asphodèle en poudre et d'infusion d'armoise et...Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites assis comme ça ? Moins dix points pour Gryffondor !"

Harry, à la surprise générale, se mit dans une position un peu plus normale.

Après tout, L avait beau savoir que Rogue le détestait, il voulait tenter de construire une relation positive avec le professeur. S'il pouvait bénéficier de son enseignement, il progresserait beaucoup. Après tout, Rogue était un génie des potions, mais également des arts noirs. Probablement le deuxième sorcier le plus puissant de l'école après Dumbledore. De plus, il était le seul, avec le directeur, à être au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Light. En faire un allié serait définitivement une chose positive.

Cependant, il n'était pas naïf. Rogue le détestait, et il semblait avoir un faible pour Draco et Lucifer. Le premier allant être un "allié" du second. L n'allait surement pas réussir à avoir une relation amicale avec Rogue. Mais il pouvait toujours être respecté, voir admiré. Dans le pire des cas, L devrait neutraliser la menace.

Rogue commença à faire l'appel. L ne fut pas surpris du ton vindicatif avec lequel son nom fut prononcé. Ni du petit commentaire sur sa "célébrité".

"Potter...Qu'obtient-on si l'on mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre et de l'infusion d'armoise"

Au vu du sourire satisfait du professeur, L sut qu'il n'était pas supposé connaître la réponse.

"Une bouillie informe, professeur."

"Ah ! Totalement faux. Vous obtiendrez le..."

"Philtre de la mort vivante ? Ne faites pas insulte à votre profession de Maître des potions. Si mélanger deux produits suffisait à en obtenir, elle ne coûterait pas aussi cher."

"Par ce que vous connaissez..."

"Oui, professeur."

Harry, toujours de sa voix monotone, commença à débiter les étapes. Avoir une mémoire eidétique avait ses avantages.

"Ajouter de la poudre rose jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne jaune. Ajouter des fèves sopophoriques liquéfiées jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne turquoise. Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne violette. Ajouter du liquide blanc jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge. Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne jaune. Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne verte. Ajouter des crochets de serpent en poudre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne turquoise. Ajouter du mucus de Veracrasse jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rose. Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne orange. Ajouter de la poudre rose jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne verte. Ajouter de la cervelle de paresseux liquéfiée jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne verte. Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rose. Ajouter de l'infusion d'armoise jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne orange. Ajouter des crochets de serpent en poudre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne jaune. Ajouter du liquide violet jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne turquoise. Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne violette. Chauffer jusqu'à...

"Assez, Potter. Pourriez vous me dire où je pourrais me procurer un bézoar ?"

"Chez l'apothicaire du coin Monsieur..."

"POTTER ! Vous..."

"...ou dans ma poche."

Même le professeur Rogue fut surprit lorsque L glissa une main dans sa poche, pour en sortir une pierre de la taille d'un poing. D'un coup d'œil, le maître des potions reconnut un bézoar.

"Et...pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'un bézoar fait dans votre poche ?"

"Le bézoar, trouvé en général dans l'intestin des chèvres, à pour principales propriété de soigner la majorité des poisons. Comme nous sommes des "cornichons", il me semble indispensable d'être préparé. Après tout, pour vous citer, nous, élèves de première année, "serons incapables de faire une potion correctement. Vous serez chanceux de ne pas être empoisonné par votre propre concoction, même si vous avez essayé de faire du bouillon de boeuf. "

"POTTER ! Moins dix points à Gryffondor pour votre impertinence ! Et...plus un point pour venir préparé et conscients des risques."

"Merci, professeur."

"Moins vingt points pour avoir répondu à un professeur. Quelle est la différence entre l'aconite et le tue loup, Monsieur-je-sais-tout ? "

"Aucune, si ce n'est leur nom."

"Correct... Potter."

Le mot sembla arracher la gorge au professeur

Rogue se tourna vers le reste des élèves

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour noter ! Si vous êtes aussi lent que ça, vous auriez du rester chez vous !"

* * *

La salle commune de la maison de Salazar était en ébullition. Dans quelques minutes, le duel allait débuter.

Lucifer était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Il lisait tranquillement un livre.

Drago n'était toujours pas arrivé.

L'arbitre, un certain Gemma, attendit cinq minutes après l'heure officielle du début du duel...mais Drago n'était toujours pas arrivé.

"Par abandon, le vainqueur est Lucifer Valerius. Selon les anciennes lois, il devient également..."

Il déglutit.

"..l'héritier du Duché de Malfoy. All Hail Lucifer Valerius, Héritier du titre de Duc de Valerius. Héritier du titre de Duc de Malfoy"

Le silence absolu s'installa.

En une phrase, tout les Serpentard, qui avaient planifiés depuis des années, sur des plans s'étalant sur plusieurs décennies, n'étaient plus sûr de rien.

Une seule personne avait totalement changé le jeu de pouvoir auquel la maison de Salazar se livrait depuis des années.

Lucifer Valerius était arrivé à Poudlard, et en une journée, il avait déjà renversé l'ordre des choses.

Tous les Serpentard se tournèrent vers le jeune premier année dont il était question. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire, comme si acquérir un _**Duché supplémentaire**_ n'était que le début.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est ce qui me motive: plus il y en a, plus j'écris vite ! :)


	18. Chapter 17

Ce chapitre est court, je sais, mais je tenais à vous sortir quelque chose avant ma rentrée scolaire. Je l'ai écrit en deux temps, et je pense que cela se verra: un début assez sérieux, une fin un peu plus tournée sur l'humour.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Stellaecephale

* * *

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il avait peur. Il avait beau avoir croqué la pomme d'argent...il s'attendait à se retrouver par terre, sur un sol bétonné, couvert d'eau. Dans une pièce aussi sombre qu'énorme.

Il posa son regard sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. La voix de l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, si son souvenir était bon, résonna.

"Ah. Monsieur Malfoy. Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Vous avez été dans le coma..."

"Pen...pendant combien de temps ?"

Pour lui, cela faisait plusieurs décennies.

La voix du scion de la famille ducale était rauque; il n'avait pas bu d'eau depuis longtemps.

"Une semaine, Monsieur Malfoy. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne bougez pas, je vais envoyer un message cheminée à votre père."

Drago se figea. Son père lui avait dit de ne pas antagoniser Lu...Lu...

Il n'arrivait presque plus à _penser_ son nom. Lucifer occupait tout son esprit, et Drago voulait à la fois le vénérer, l'aimer, lui échapper, le craindre et se prosterner devant lui.

Drago bougea, et sentit une douleur au niveau du torse.

Il déboutonna sa chemise, et aperçut...

Une marque. Un tatouage.

 ** _'Abyssus abyssum invocat'_**. L'abîme appelle l'abîme...

Tout...tout avait été vrai.

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers Drago quand il commença à trembler: il faisait une crise de panique.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tôt_

 _'Tu sais, Lucifer, maintenant que tu es l'héritier de deux Duché et que tu as totalement bouleversé la politique interne à la maison de Salazar...les plus vieux Serpentard ne vont plus se contenter d'observer sans agir.'_

 _'Je sais, L. Cela ne fait qu'avancer un peu nos plans ? Et puis nous savons tout deux que je n'ai pas véritablement gagné ce duché. S'il suffisait simplement de provoquer en duel le premier fils-à-papa venu, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de provoquer Drago en duel qu'une dizaine de Serpentard feraient déjà la queue pour l'affronter. Après tout, il est stipulé dans la loi que le patriarche peut regagner l'honneur de sa famille...et peu d'élèves ont envie d'affronter Lucius dans un duel à mort. Mais bon...j'ai agi. De toute manière, prendre le contrôle des vert-et-argents cette semaine ou dans trois mois...Dans les deux cas, je pense que l'on bat amplement ce soit-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Record explosé.'_

 _'Ce ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier. Mais conquérir Serpentard en une semaine ? Tsss...je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Si tu le fais.'_

 _'Haha..Très drôle, L. Et puis nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas vraiment un première année qui prend le contrôle de la maison. C'est le Maître des Ombres, celui qui a grandi avec le Survivant, celui qui a passé cinq années à étudier la nature de la magie elle-même, qui à trompé Dumbledore, et battu Rogue à une bataille mentale.'  
_

 _'Pauvres serpents...ils ne sont pas prêts. Mais...ça reste dangereux pour toi. Un peu d'aide ?'_

 _'L...'_

 _'Okay, okay... Même pas une part de gâteau à la fraise ?'_

 _'...'_

 _'De toute manière, ils n'agiront pas cette nuit. Il vont l'utiliser pour planifier. Ce sera demain. Entre deux et quatre heures.'_

 _'Tsss...Lucius Malfoy aura apprit la nouvelle du "coma de son fils" bien avant.'_

 _'Nope. J'ai envoyé "une marionnette' s'en occuper. Il apprendra ça après demain matin.'_

 _'Marionnette...? Tu n'as pas recommencé des expériences déontologiquement incorrectes ?'_

 _'L...Juste...Je t'offrirai un gâteau à la fraise.'_

 _'Ta diversion ne fonctionnera pas !'_

 _'Oky. Pas de gâteau. '_

 _'...Light...Je rigolais, hein ?'_

* * *

Non loin de là, Mondigus Fletcher lança un stupefix sur une chouette qui venait de Poudlard.

Il lança ensuite deux sorts de lévitations sur les lourds coffres que son maître lui avait demandé d'introduire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Il retint un frisson lorsque l'un des coffre bougea, comme si quelqu'un...quelque chose...était enfermé à l'intérieure.

* * *

Comme prévu, un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, à deux heures trente du matin, les lumières de la chambre de Light vacillèrent.

Il était vraiment prit pour un première année normal, s'ils pensaient l'impressionner de la sorte.

Il avait passé la journée à se préparer à la confrontation. Il avait pu échapper au cours en prétextant devoir se rendre au chevet de son "ami Draco, qui a besoin de soutien émotionnel et psychologique !"

Le professeur Rogue lui avait lancé un regard méfiant, mais Dumbledore s'était contenté de sourire. Probablement pensant une connerie du genre "Le pouvoir de l'amitié le sauvera".

En vérité, il avait passé la majeur partie de la journée à enlever la toile de sortilège que le maître des potions avait placé dans sa chambre. Enfin... l'enchevêtrement de magie était beaucoup trop complexe pour être supprimé sans avertir le professeur. De plus, Lucifer avait besoin de toute son énergie pour ce soir. Enfin...supprimer un chef-d'œuvre de la sorte serait insultant ! Alors, Lucifer s'était contenté de changer le point d'ancrage du sortilège. Au lieu d'inspecter ses possessions, ses faits et ses gestes...la toile de sorts observerait ceux de son voisin de chambre. Un certain Théodore Nott.

Il appela ensuite Gemma et Blaise. Il lui restait un vassal dans la maison. Un certain Marcus Flint. Cependant, après avoir visionné son esprit, il s'était rendu compte que la brute n'avait aucunement la subtilité d'un serpentard. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

En attendant, à dix-sept heures, il donna ses consignes à Blaise et à Gemma. ces derniers le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

Light fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des vassaux qui désobéissaient.

"Vous hésitez. L'hésitation conduit à la distraction. La distraction conduit à l'erreur, l'erreur entraîne la défaite. Et la défaite ne saurait cohabiter avec la perfection. Alors, pour atteindre la perfection, je dois faire en sorte que vous ne connaissiez jamais l'incertitude. Vous allez refaire votre serment de vassalité. Cependant, il sera plus dur. Obéissez, ou connaissez la déchéance. Protégez, ou connaissez la désespérance. Trahissez, et vous connaîtrez la souffrance."

(Oui, le mot désespérance existe)

"Mais...seul le patriarche de la maison peut modifier, ou exiger dans le cas de Gemma, les serments de vassalité !"

Et au plus grand étonnement des deux Serpentard, une bague rouge sur laquelle étaient gravées trois virgules formant un cercle scintilla au doigt de Lucifer. La bague du patriarche.

Lucifer était patriarche des Valerius, et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

* * *

A deux heures heures vingt-cinq, les septièmes années s'étaient réunis, avec quelques uns des sixièmes années, et deux cinquième année, dont Gemma faisait partie. Ils avaient prévu d'effrayer Lucifer. Marcus Flint et Ethan Owens, deux des Serpentard les plus influents, fils de familles qui combinaient noblesse, richesse et prestige avaient prévu de provoquer le jeune Valerius en duel afin de lui rafler ses deux titres. Celui des Valerius pour leur propre intérêt. Celui des Malfoy pour le remettre à Lucius et s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

Seuls dans la salle commune, le groupe était constitué de seize élèves. Une seule fille, une septième année, en faisait partie. Tous les garçons de septième année, au nombre de huit, la majeure partie de ceux de sixième, au nombre de cinq, et deux cinquièmes années étaient parfaitement réveillés. Mais ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'une formalité avant que leur groupe ne mette la main sur les deux duchés.

Soudain, un des sixièmes année, qui était allé vérifier que son petit frère dormait, revint, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Ethan ! Le...le sortilège qu'on avait installé pour verrouiller les portes de tous les élèves en dessous des sixièmes années, sauf quelques exceptions... Il s'est déclenché tout seul ! Personne, à part nous, ne peut sortir de sa chambre ! Il sont tous enfermés."

Le jeune s'interrompit lorsqu'un crissement retentit. La lourde porte qui séparait la salle commune des quartiers du professeur Rogue, et du passage reliant les cachots au reste du château se ferma dans un bruit sourd. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé.

En d'autres termes, la salle commune était totalement isolée du reste du monde.

"Étrange...mais, au moins, on va pouvoir conduire notre business avec Valerius en toute tranquillité. On s'en occupera plus tard"

Les compères regagnèrent de l'assurance. Ils déclenchèrent le sortilège faisant vaciller la lumière de Lucifer, et l'autre supposé le lier à son lit.

En réponse, comme un étrange écho, les lumières de la salle commune vacillèrent également. Au milieux des murmures, elles s'éteignirent totalement.

" _ **Face à la mort, celui qui mérite de vivre et celui qui survivra sont deux êtres bien différents."  
**_

Une voix grave, probablement déformée par un sort, résonna puissamment dans la salle commune. Elle semblait venir de tout les côtés, et pénétrer dans l'esprit des pauvres hères condamnés à l'écouter, et à subir le châtiment qu'elle allait perpétrer.

"Qui...qui est là ?! Répondez !"

Subitement, tous les miroirs des Serpentard, tant ceux de la salle commune, que ceux qui étaient dans les chambres individuelles (à la terreur, mais également à la satisfaction de ceux qui étaient restés enfermés dans les chambres, et qui éprouvaient l'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait) se mirent à scintiller.

Puis un visage apparut. Enfin, un visage...l'image était déformée, et d'importantes volutes de fumée noire empêchaient de discerner la moindre caractéristique de ce dernier.

" _ **Je me prénomme Kira. Et nous allons jouer à un jeu. Le vainqueur gagnera le droit d'être mon porte parole.**_ "

Deux éclairs rouges illuminèrent un instant la salle, et, de nouveau, l'obscurité régnait.

Les lumières s'allumèrent. Tous les élèves étaient trop occupés à contempler les corps stupéfixés de Marcus Flint et de Nadia Flibus, deux de leurs meilleurs duellistes, pour remarquer que Gemma rangeait discrètement sa baguette.

La panique commença à se répandre, mais la voix de Ethan, que tous savaient être le véritable maître des Serpentard, ramena l'ordre.

"SILENCE"

Tous avaient déjà dégainés leurs baguettes. Contrairement à ce qu'un groupe de camarades soudés aurait fait, ils ne s'étaient pas mis dos-à-dos. Ils étaient suffisamment malins pour savoir que seul l'un d'entre eux aurait pu lancer ces sorts aussi rapidement. Un traître était parmi eux.

"Faites quatre équipes de trois. Fouillez la salle commune. Ne laissez rien..."

Un cri de douleur l'interrompit. Il venait des dortoirs des troisième années.

"N'y allez pas. C'est probablement un appât. Cette...chose essaie de nous entraîner quelque part. Équipe un, équipe deux, vous trouvez où ce malade se cache. S'il a pu stupéfixer Marcus et Nadia, il est forcément ici. Et..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais n'en avait pas besoin. Tous savaient que, pour avoir pu stupéfixer les deux en si peu de temps, l'assaillant était probablement parmi eux

"Équipe trois, vous analysez les sorts sur les miroirs et sur les portes. Trouvez d'où le signal vient, et trouvez un moyen de nous sortir de là".

Il se tourna vers les deux autres serpentards restants, qui, avec lui, formaient "l'équipe quatre'.

"Et nous, on va profiter du chaos pour provoquer Valerius en duel et s'emparer de ses titres"

Bien évidemment, quand il disait "on", il pensait "je" et c'est ce que tous ses subordonnés entendaient.

* * *

 _Equipe 1_

"C'est...c'est trop calme."

Le premier membre de l'équipe 1, chargée d'inspecter le moindre recoin de la salle commune des serpentard pour trouver "Kira", murmura, comme s'il craignait d'être découvert. Contrairement aux salles communs des autres maisons, les Serpentard ne vivaient pas vraiment dans "une" salle commune. En effet, cette dernière ne se trouvait pas dans les cachots sans raison. Et la raison était toute simple: l'Espace. La "salle commune" était en réalité un enchevêtrement de couloirs, de salles abandonnées et de salons privés. Bien évidemment, il y avait une "salle commune" principale, celle ou donnait l'entrée, mais celle-ci ne représentait qu'une infime part du labyrinthe que Salazar Serpentard avait conçu. Selon la légende, la géographie tortueuse de ce dernier était pour encourager les complots, les intrigues et les luttes de pouvoirs. Chaque camp pouvait avoir son quartier général, ses points favoris où tendre des embuscades.

*Clic*

"Vous...Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit métallique la devant ?"

*Clic*

Les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau.

* * *

Light était assis, confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil. Il regardait distraitement le grand miroir qui lui servait de poste de contrôle. De ce dernier, il pouvait voir chacune des équipe, l'intérieure de chacune des chambres...Il avait tout simplement détourné (ou volé) le système que cet "Ethan" avait mis des années à construire. Et il devait avouer qu'il était déçu.

"Une demie-heure, aucune connaissance académique...et je parviens à en prendre le contrôle..."

 _'Espérons que le reste ne sera pas aussi...ennuyeux, mon très cher frère...Serait-ce un cri que j'ai entendu à travers ce moniteur ?'_

Light sourit face à la distraction. Il n'était pas sûr que ces insectes, trop occupés à courir pour sauver leur vies...même si Light ne comptait absolument pas les tuer...puissent apprécier son travail.

' _Vois tu, L, j'ai le contrôle total de la lumière des pièces auxquelles le réseau d'Ethan est relié. J'imagine que cela correspond à 60% des pièces de la salle commune, soit la majorités de celles connues par les élèves. En prenant cet élément en compte, je n'avais que peu de préparations à faire. Non, il fallait juste que je m'assure de pouvoir communiquer par miroir sans que mon identité soit révélée, et que les portes de la salle commune restent scellées. Le professeur Rogue rentrera de ses rondes dans une heure et demie, j'ai largement le temps de finir le travail.'_

 _'Le travail ? Et si tu te bats avec les élèves...non seulement ils sont douze...disons que, hypothétiquement, tu arrives à les vaincre...ça t'attirera des ennuis'_

 _'L...tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais les affronter directement, rassure moi ?'_

 _'Bien sûr que non. Mais quelque chose me dit que les lecteurs aimeraient bien que tu explique à voix haute ce que j'ai déjà déduit.'_

 _'L...Des lecteurs ?...Rassure moi...tu n'es pas sous l'emprise de substances hallucinogènes ?'_ Seul Dieu sait où il s'est encore fourré...

 _'La Fraise...c'est pas hallucinogène ? Par ce que plus j'en mange, plus je rêve d'en manger.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Puisque je te dis qu'elles me parlent...Je peux entendre leurs murmures..._ '

"AHHHH"

 _'Ooooh...on dirait que tu as préparé des mauvaises surprises, Light'._

 _'Yep. Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'avais dit vouloir créer un être de toute pièce ? Et que je t'avais dit de ne pas joueur à Dieu ?'_

 _'Je t'avais répondu que les humains faisaient déjà avec des robots. Ou des automates...Attends..."_

 _'Oups ! Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, mais j'ai du l'utiliser...uh...un peu plus tôt.'_

* * *

 _Equipe 1_

"Aaaah !"

La lumière s'était rallumée. Les deux compères restant contemplaient le corps boursouflé de celui qui avait été le troisième membre de leur équipe.

La lumière s'était rallumée...et, quelque part, ils auraient préférés rester dans le noir. Cela leur aurait permis de ne pas voir l'énorme serpent métallique disparaître au détour d'un couloir.  
Un énorme serpent métallique d'au moins quatre mètres de long. Et si la couleur violacée de leur "ami" était prise à témoin...c'était un constrictor avec des crocs emplis de poisons.

* * *

 _'...Tu as créé un énorme serpent avec un venin paralysant, des écailles en titane et plein de mécanismes cachés..Et tu voulais me l'offrir ?'_

 _'Je ne pensais pas avoir bégayé. Oui, pour ton anniversaire.'_

 _'J'avais oublié pourquoi je t'adorais...'_

 _'...'_

 _'Mais il a beau être d'une badassitude incroyable...tu ne comptes tout de même pas sur lui pour les éliminer tous ?'_

 _'Il en serait capable. Mais cela serait grossier. Je ne veux pas simplement les vaincre. Je veux les marquer. Je veux que, dans le futur, il ne puissent même pas penser à se lever contre moi'_

 _'J'avais oublié pourquoi tu m'effrayais...'_

 _'...'_

 _'Et...pour le reste ? J'ai perçu à travers tes yeux que "Marionnette 1" t'avais rapporté deux grosses caisses. Et, si mes déductions sont bonnes, elles sont enchantées et peuvent contenir bien plus qu'un simple serpent...'_

 _'Un simple serpent ? Jormungandr n'est pas un simple serpent !'_

 _'...Tu as nommé ce bout de métal...incroyablement stylé...d'après le dévoreur de mondes ?'_

 _'...Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai apporté. A part tous les livres et le matériel de recherche, j'ai pris deux autres...choses...qui m'aideront ce soir. Tu as le droit à quatre essais.'_

 _'Ton familier. Le tigre à dent de sabre.'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...Damn. Bonne pioche. Il en reste un. Plus que trois essais.'_

 _'Une méga fraise avec plein de chantilly ?'_

 _'Non. Débile.'_

 _' Un clone maléfique de Donald Duck ?'_

 _'Non...T'es vraiment...'_

 _'Mmmmh...Je ne sais pas moi. Tu essaie créer Ctuhlu ?'_

 _'...'_

 _'Light...rassure moi...'_

 _'...Le projet n'est pas fini. Mais...je bosse dessus. Cependant, tu as tort. Ce n'est pas la deuxième "aide" que j'aurai ce soir. Tes capacités de déduction se sont émoussées._

 _'Rho, tu sais, tant que tu n'as pas lâché un réplique mécanique, mi-technologique mi-magique, boostée aux runes et aux gaz militaires de la fille dans l'exorciste...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...Light...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

"AAAAAAAAH"

 _'Oups. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé l'équipe deux. L, permet moi de te présenter Samara 2.0.'_

* * *

 _Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais que le chapitre était assez court, mais je voulais vous prévenir que j'étais encore vivant ^^  
_

 _Stellae_


	19. Chapter 18

Rappel : J'ai utilisé malencontreusement le titre de « Marquis » pour désigner Lucifer et les Malfoy. C'EST UNE ERREUR DE MA PART : ils possèdent le titre de Duc.

Petit rappel sur la politique (passez si cela vous ennuie, mais cela reste important à la compréhension de l'histoire) :

 _En effet, la Grande Bretagne magique était loin d'être une démocratie. Le poste de ministre de la magie était accordé à la suite d'une élection, ce qui trompait généralement les foules: après tout, qui dit élection dit démocratie. C'était on ne peut plus faux. En effet, les sorciers, les "citoyens" ne pouvaient pas tous voter. Seuls les membres du magengamot en avaient la capacité, et chaque membre n'avait pas la même influence._

 _Le Magengamot concentrait le pouvoir législatif et juridique. De plus, c'était ses membres qui élisaient le Ministre de la magie, et avaient la possibilité de le remplacer, dixit le pouvoir exécutif. La séparation des pouvoirs n'était absolument pas respectée, et la Grande-Bretagne Magique était donc une aristocratie-oligarchique. Sur les dizaines de milliers de sorciers, seuls 169 avaient le droit de vote. Et sur ces 169 personnes, une trentaine d'entre eux possédaient soixante pourcent du pouvoir. En effet, le vote d'un chevalier et le vote d'un Grand- Duc ne valaient pas la même chose. Chaque titre était associé à un numéro d'unité et, lors d'un vote, le côté comportant le plus d'unité l'emportait._

 _La chambre était composée de soixante-dix Chevaliers, quarante Barons, vingt Vicomtes, quinze Marquis, dix Comtes, neuf Ducs, quatre Grand-Ducs et un Prince_

 _Le Prince avait une voix de dix unités, et le droit de veto. Les Grand-ducs, quant à eux, avaient chacun sept unités. Les ducs en avaient six, les Comtes cinq, les Marquis quatre, les Vicomtes trois, les barons, deux, tandis que les chevaliers n'en avaient qu'une seule._

 _Parmi ces titres, tous sauf ceux de chevaliers étaient héréditaires. En effet, un chevalier pouvait ne pas l'être à vie. Auparavant, le rang de chevalier était attribué par les nobles ayant un rang supérieur ou égal à celui de Marquis, et étaient les vassaux de ces derniers. En cinq-cent ans, avec la création du Ministère de la Magie, l'organisation avait quelque peu changée. Les Chevaliers n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de pouvoir politique: chacun d'eux avait une voix valant une unité, et étaient obligés de voter selon les désirs de leur Seigneur, sous peine de perdre leur titre. Bien sûr, la valeur de leur voix n'avait pas changé, et ils n'étaient plus obligés de voter selon les désirs de leur Seigneur. Cependant, rares étaient ceux qui osaient aller à l'encontre de ses désirs: cela signifiait perdre un important soutien politique, juridique et financier._

 _Le grand changement avait été celui de la nomination des Chevalier. En 1745, un mage noir du nom de Karakgistan avait tenté un coup d'état pour renverser le Ministre en place. Ce dernier, qui n'était pourtant qu'un marquis, avait abusé de son pouvoir de nommer des chevaliers, et, grâce au nombre, le "Marquis Noir" avait presque réussi. Sans l'intervention de la famille Bones, à qui on avait conféré le titre de Marquis en récompense, le Ministère n'existerait plus. Le Magengamot avait alors décidé de limiter son propre pouvoir, en décrétant que, malgré le fait que chaque noble supérieur pouvait nommer autant de chevalier qu'il le souhaitait, seule soixante-dix chevaliers auraient le pouvoir de vote. Ceux-ci seraient sélectionnés de la manière suivante:_

 _Vingt d'entre eux étaient sélectionnés par le Ministre en personne. Ces derniers étaient souvent des sous-secrétaires ou des présidents de sections ministérielles en qui le Ministre avait confiance, et qu'il voulait récompenser._

 _Trente-cinq d'entre eux étaient sélectionnés par les nobles les plus puissants. Le prince pouvait en nommer cinq, les Grand-ducs trois. Chaque Duc pouvait en nommer deux._

 _Cinq autres étaient nommés par le Directeur de Poudlard. Il s'agissait généralement du vice-directeur, et des quatre directeurs de maison. Dans le cas exceptionnel où le vice-directeur était un des responsable de maison, le chevalier restant était un choix personnel du Directeur._

 _Un autre chevalier était nommé par le président-sorcier du Magengamot, et agissait en tant que secrétaire et garde-du-corps personnel de ce dernier._

 _Trois des huit chevaliers restants étaient choisis par le capitaine des Aurors, et agissaient en tant que consultant des questions à la sécurité._

 _Les cinq derniers chevaliers étaient les plus mystérieux. Seul un d'entre eux occupait activement son poste, le mangemort Rosier en avait été un durant la guerre de sang, et les trois autres étaient dormants depuis l'époque du roi Français Louis XIV. Le seul chevalier actuel était une certaine Hestia Jones. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était une personne de confiance de Dumbledore, et seule une poignée de savants savaient qu'il avait pu l'y installer en qualité de "Seigneur de la Lumière"._

 _Ce système limitait apparemment la concentration de pouvoir dans la main d'un seul homme._

 _Foutaises !_

 _Dumbledore était un marquis, le directeur de Poudlard, et le Président-Sorcier du Magengamot. En tant que noble, il avait déjà quatre unités. Son rôle de Directeur du Poudlard lui permettait de nommer cinq chevaliers, rajoutant cinq unités dans son "panier". En comptant Hestia Jones, il en avait une de plus. Cependant, à la mort des quatre Grand-Ducs, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle, ces derniers avaient décidé que, tant qu'un de leur héritier ne prenait pas leur place au Magengamot, le Directeur de Poudlard avait la capacité de nommer les chevaliers des Grands-Ducs, ou d'agir en leur nom. Enfin, en tant que président-sorcier, il avait un chevalier de plus._

 _Ce qui signifiait qu'un seul homme possédait le pouvoir ahurissant de nommer dix-neuf chevalier à lui seul. Le ministre, quant à lui, en avait vingt à ses ordres, plus les trois Aurors qu'il pouvait installer en "conseillant" le capitaine. Ce qui signifiaient que deux hommes pouvaient contrôler 60% des chevaliers._

 _Enfin...beaucoup plus._

 _En effet, il n'y avait pas eu de prince depuis la mort de Merlin, ce qui enlevait cinq chevaliers. De plus, quatre des chevaliers "titrés" étaient dormants: personne ne savait comment les nommer, et leurs sièges au Magengamot restaient vide. Enfin, parmi les neuf Ducs, c'est à dire les Black, les Potter, les Valerius, les Malfoy, les Londubat, les Peverell, les Lestrange, les Bogues, les Duant, les Graves et les Rosier...seules une maison était active: les Malfoy. Lord Black était emprisonné, au même titre que Lord Lestrange. Les lignées des Rosier et des Valerius semblaient avoir été tuées durant la guerre de Sang, tandis que les Bogues s'étaient éteints il y a plusieurs siècles de cela. Enfin, les Graves s'étaient exilés aux États-Unis, tandis que les héritiers Potter et Londubat n'étaient pas en âge de siéger à l'assemblée. Ce qui enlevait seize chevaliers._

 _Il y avait donc vingt-cinq chevaliers absents au Magengamot. Parmi les clinquantes restants, vingt-trois étaient contrôlés par le Ministre, lui même dans la poche du Duc Malfoy, qui en avait deux: Les Sirs Crabbe et Goyles._

 _Ainsi, 50% des chevaliers étaient au service des Malfoy, tandis que l'autre moitié était aux ordres de Dumbledore._

 _La lumière contre l'obscurité._

* * *

Ethan Owens était la quintessence de Serpentard. Né dans une famille de sang-purs dont l'influence dépassait celle des Marquis Ordinaires, le jeune homme était beau, grand, premier de sa classe, et particulièrement vicieux. Il avait, depuis la fin de sa troisième année, gravi un à un les échelons de la hiérarchie de sa maison. Le moindre faux pas aurait été un suicide politique, mais il avait agi dans l'ombre, et finalement prit le « contrôle » de Serpentard en s'alliant avec Marcus Flint. Officiellement, Ethan et Marcus occupaient le même rang. Cependant, les Owens ne se satisfaisaient que du meilleur, et le jeune Serpentard faisait circuler de vicieuses rumeurs depuis plusieurs années, pour saper l'autorité de son rival. Le professeur Rogue ne se mêlait jamais de trop près des affaires internes de la maison et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Ethan Owens était celui qui contrôlait Serpentard.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En ce moment même, le « Marquis de Serpentard » avait sa robe déchirée et essayait vainement de fuir en haletant. Quelques tâches sur ses vêtements révélaient l'effort qu'il y mettait : couvert de sueur, et probablement d'un peu d'urine en raison de sa frayeur, il se tortillait pour échapper à l'étreinte mortelle du large serpent argenté qui le traînait dans les couloirs sombres du vaste labyrinthe de la salle commune.

Vers un endroit dont il ignorait l'existence. Son réseau d'espionnage couvrait plus de la moitié des pièces connues des verts et argent, mais il n'avait jamais vu ces tableaux. Très vite, à un tournant, une nouvelle vision l'emplit d'horreur. Un humanoïde informe dissimulé dans l'obscure lumière des couloirs traînait les corps inertes de Gemma et de Nadia, deux des cinq Serpentards les plus influents après Marcus et lui.

Un reflet lumineux sur une des écailles du large reptile qui semblait se diriger vers une location précise éclaira quelques instants l'humanoïde. Ethan aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, vêtue uniquement d'une camisole blanche trop grande pour elle, croisa son regard. Son teint pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un noir absurde. Ses yeux….deux grandes orbes entièrement noires qui lisaient au tréfonds de son âme. Des cicatrices semblaient parsemer sa peau, et s'il y avait eu plus de lumière, Ethan aurait reconnu quelques runes parmi elles. Elle reprit son chemin, marchant devant le serpent comme un guide. Chacun de ses pieds nus résonnait contre le sol de marbre froid avec un bruit métallique.

Nadia se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'une sensation étrange lui traversa le corps. Si elle avait eu connaissance des merveilles de l'électricité, elle aurait aussitôt pensé à une décharge. La jeune verte et argent secoua la tête, et entreprit de récupérer sa baguette dans son pantalon.

Ses poches étaient vides, et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Cherchant à tâtons dans la pièce obscure pour retrouver son précieux instrument, elle frôla de ses doigts quelque chose de mou. Quelque chose de chaud. Quelque chose de vivant.

Un juron résonna, et elle reconnut la voix de Gemma.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé ».  
Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité. Ethan, couvert d'écorchures, se tenait assis à même le sol, appuyé contre un mur.

« **Effectivement, je te remercie de m'en informer. Vous êtes réveillés**. »

La voix de « Kira », celui qui les avait vaincus, celui qui commandait à l'horreur reptilienne et au monstre déguisé en enfant semblait résonner de l'intérieur même de leurs têtes.

Ethan, Nadia et Gemma ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. Ethan et Nadia en raison de la terreur qu'ils ressentaient. Gemma, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il avait refusé de prêter allégeance à son Seigneur et Maître.

 **«Depuis la mort de Salazar, les vert-et-argent s'adonnent à une complaisance insupportable. La noble maison du machiavélisme et de l'ambition n'est même pas l'ombre de ce qu'elle fut. Seuls quelques gamins arrogants se reposant sur un nom de famille ou une fortune héritée hantent les murs de l'autrefois glorieuse maison des Serpentards.»**

Qui était ce Kira, qui semblait parler directement dans leur esprit, et appelait presque familièrement le créateur de leur maison par son prénom. ?Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?Un individu suffisamment âgé pour avoir connu Salazar Serpentard lui-même ? Ou une créature bien plus ancienne…

 **« Aujourd'hui est le début d'une nouvelle ère. Un nouvel âge modelé par ma volonté. Une volonté dont vous serez les instruments »**

Lorsque les lueurs d'une aube factice pointèrent des fenêtres artificielles de la salle commune principale de Serpentards, un cliquetis retentit. Les portes se déverrouillèrent et les élèves les plus jeunes sortirent, les yeux cernés, leurs mouvements hésitants. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu dormir de la nuit. Trouver le sommeil était difficile lorsque le miroir de sa chambre projetait des images effroyables, ceux des meilleurs duellistes et des « gros poissons » de serpentards se faire impitoyablement massacrer par un étrange serpent d'acier ou par une fillette aux yeux noirs et brillants.

Beaucoup voulurent faire demi-tour. Au milieu de la salle commune trônait une énorme statue s'étendant jusqu'au plafond. Un homme à la gigantesque stature et au visage lisse était représenté assis dans un trône d'obsidienne. Autour de ses épaules, un énorme serpent métallique reposait.

Certains juraient qu'ils l'avaient vu bouger.

Cependant, la voix autoritaire d'Ethan les convainquit de se diriger autour de l'immense piédestal, gravé de ces quelques mots :

 **« Abyssus Abyssum Invocat »**

* * *

Une vague de murmures parcourut la foule, le nom de «Kira » se faisant distinctement entendre. Ethan esquissa une grimace de douleur. Le creux de ses reins le faisait souffrir. Mais il avait été chanceux. Le maître avait eu besoin de lui, et il n'avait pas fini à l'infirmerie comme quatorze de ses condisciples.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. A ses côtés, Gemma (que le maître avait désigné comme lieutenant privilégié) et Nadia se tenaient droit, comme insensible à la brûlure qu'ils devaient également ressentir.

« Membres de la noble maison de Serpentard…Aujourd'hui marque le début d'une nouvelle ère. »

Sa robe frôla le bas de son dos, et une fois de plus, il sentit son nouveau tatouage le brûler.

 **« Abyssus Abyssum Invocat »**

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore et Severus Rogue affichaient une mine pensive. L'instinct du Maître des Potions lui criait qu'il devrait avoir une idée concernant l'identité du coupable, mais il ne trouvait rien. Rogue était un Maître Legilimens, et seul Dumbledore ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu modifier ses souvenirs…le problème était ailleurs.

Quatorze de ses élèves avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie l'année dernière. Seuls ces derniers et quelques septièmes années, ceux avec une influence politique trop importante pour qu'il se risque à utiliser la legilimencie, semblaient savoir ce qui s'était réellement déroulé. Cela coïncidait avec la perte de conscience subite de Drago, et Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il serait damné s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout du mystère.

* * *

Lorsque Ron pénétra enfin la classe de Défenses contre les Forces du mal (qu'il avait cherché pendant près de dix minutes), Harry était déjà assis au fond de la salle, les genoux contre le torse, au dernier rang. La classe devait être doublée avec les Serpentard mais, pour une raison que le jeune Weasley ignorait, des Poufsouffles commençaient à arriver dans la salle. Il entendit quelques murmures à propos d'un « accident » qui était arrivé aux vert-et-argent. Parfait, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas être des méchants mages noirs !

Harry se redressa imperceptiblement lorsque le professeur Quirrel arriva en tremblotant. Il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné. Sans le Don, il n'aurait jamais eu connaissance de l'infamie qui se dissimulait derrière la tête enturbannée, ni de la puissance magique de professeur, qui rivalisait celle de Rogue et de McGonnagal.

« Bon-bonjour classe ! »

Au fond de son palais mental, L sentit l'étrange forme de fumée noire se débattre, et il dut se concentrer pour la restreindre.

Lorsque le professeur cessa enfin de déblatérer des inanités, Harry s'était résolu à trouver une solution pour contenir le parasite qui semblait infester son esprit. Et cela allait devoir passer par une meilleure compréhension de celui qui était son ennemi…Lord Voldemort.

Dire que Harry Potter n'était pas stupide était bien plus qu'un euphémisme. Dès qu'il avait eu vent des raisons de sa célébrité, il déduisit l'origine du fragment magique hostil qui s'était logé au fond de son esprit : un morceau de la magie, peut-être de l'âme, du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Il avait été facile de faire le lien entre cette étrange fumée noire, la douleur qu'il ressentait en croisant le regard du professeur Quirrel et l'étrange hôte que celui-ci accueillait au fond de sa tête.

 _« Lord Voldemort arpente les couloirs de cette école »_

La voix de Light calmait la douleur.

 _« Et Dumbledore est bien trop puissant pour ne pas en être conscient. Deux possibilités : ou bien la vieille chèvre joue un dangereux jeu, ou bien les deux sont de mèche…Il va falloir analyser plus en détail l'histoire de la première guerre de Sang. En tout cas, reste prudent…»_

Cependant, malgré les avertissements de son frère de cœur, L n'aimait pas rester dans la conceptualisation. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit, et que les Gryffondors se précipitèrent hors de la classe, L lança un petit regard à Hermione et à Ron, et augmenta la quantité de phéromones qu'il émettait.

« Je vous retrouve dans la grande salle, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec le professeur…seul à seul… »

Quirrel fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, et d'être surpris lorsque l'ennemi de son maître s'approcha de lui.

« Po-Potter.., Que-Que puis-je faire pour v-vous ? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur vicieuse, mais légèrement curieuse

« J'aurai une question, professeur. Votre classe s'intitule _Défense contre les forces du mal,_ et j'ai entendu certains de mes camarades nés dans une famille de sorciers murmurer à propos de magie noire…mais j'ai peur de ne pas en comprendre le concept. Comment l'essence d'une magie peut définir son essence ? Les sortilèges impardonnables, souvent considérés comme les sorts les plus noirs des arts obscurs, peuvent être utilisés pour faire le bien ! Un endoloris pourrait sortir un malade de son état comateux, et l'imperio pourrait sauver des vies dans des situations de prise d'otage ! Alors que les sorts les plus bénins, comme le Wingardium Leviosa que le professeur Flitwick nous a enseigné hier, pourrait être potentiellement mortel ! Il suffirait de l'utiliser pour jeter quelqu'un du haut d'une falaise…. Professeur…Il n'y a ni bien ni mal»

Un éclair de rouge scintilla dans les yeux de Quirell

« …seulement la connaissance et ceux trop faibles pour la poursuivre ».


End file.
